No More Running
by Huntress1987
Summary: I AM SO SORRY! I didn't upload the final chapts on this site. It's an old fic now, but if you want to finish it i'm uploading now. SUM: She was saved from her deal by an old friend & goes on the run, until ending up in Mystic Falls. Her past will catch up w/her ,but she may need it to. Intro & Summary inside, PLEASE read & review. Just try it. Follows S2, but now it's very AU.
1. INFO!

_**Introduction: Okay so here's the deal, this is an intro to a fic **__**Characters: TVD- Damon, Stefan, Elena, and the rest of the gang. SPN- Dean, Sam, Castiel, maybe Bobby… and of course as a crossover between these shows is Bela Talbot/Rose…**_

_**I posted to the Crossover section, but don't have that many readers so wanted to add it here and see if that changed. If you have a problem w/ it being so AU or a Crossover of sorts, sorry. Maybe I'll remove it if I get complaints. This follows season 2 a lot though, and is pretty dead on with what happend in TVD season 2 so I think it deserves to be in the normal TVD fic area.**_

**_*There will be a few changes to the TVD part of this story, so please TVD fans don't kill me. This is AU for a reason. Most of it's the same, but I know nothing about Lexie other than the episode where it showed how she helped Stefan and what I've heard of in forums. I came in late to TVD and have only seen season 2(and now 3) It's a really weird crossover but I couldn't help myself now that both Bela and Rose are dead…this just came into my head so please bear with me! _**

_**Ok, so basically the storyline is that Bela didn't die in season 3…well she did sort of but she came back as a vampire because of an old friend (Lexi) who found her last minute and gave her blood to Bela because she found out the truth and didn't want to let Bela suffer in hell. So Bela will die from the hellhounds but come back to life as a vampire, however she isn't too thrilled when she finds out and is somewhat mad at her old friend. Lexi however tells her how to control the urges to kill. Bela doesn't want to drink human blood but Lexi shows her how to get what she needs from donor blood/etc without killing. Bela still isn't happy with Lexi though and ends up leaving. She stays on the run for quite some time. Because of Lexi Bela doesn't shut off her emotions even though she wants to. **_

_**Supernatural continues the way it has…so Dean goes to hell, is brought back by Cas, etc.**_

_**A couple years later…so really around the time of Season 2 TVD eppy Rose…Bela now going by her given middle name of Rose so that no one will find her, runs into Elijah. Elijah ends up compelling her to kidnap Elena for him (I know, way different from the story, but that's the way this has to be bc why else would Bela/Rose know of Elena). Although Bela/Rose doesn't want to she works with another vampire to kidnap Elena…enter episode 'Rose'. Rose feels somewhat bad about Elena but can't do anything about it as she knows Elijah is on his way and will kill her if she doesn't do as he says. As a vampire who hasn't shut off her emotions she does feel guilty.**_

_**Later he shows up, kills the other vampire which freaks Rose and Elena out a bit, then Damon and Stefan show up to save the day…same as in TVD. She runs, but then comes back to tell Stefan that she may be able to help because she heard things while she was in Elijah's presence…and since Elijah was 'dead' for a bit, she was no longer compelled to do as he asked.**_

_**Rose wants to help make up for kidnapping Elena and also so that she doesn't have to worry about Elijah/Klaus anymore…but she's been so used to taking care of herself her whole life that it is hard to show her emotions and trust anyone. She has many moments of reflection about her past with her father's abuse, the deal she got tricked into making with a demon, and then everything she did to get out of her deal. She always thought not caring would be easier and that in order to save herself she had to be a bitch who only cared of herself and money…and then there was Sam and Dean Winchester…people who could have helped her and been her allies she'd turned into enemies by manipulating them and taking the Colt. It was part of the reason she stayed on the run…if Dean did survive she knew that if him and Sam ever found her there was now nothing stopping them from killing her now that she wasn't human.**_

_**So Rose stayed, told Stefan and Damon (which she laughed to herself because here she was working beside 2 more brothers, names starting with S & D) about Elijah and Klaus…and warned Elena that she was wanted by Klaus.**_

_**So this fic will continue and consist of TVD episodes 8, 9, 10, 11, & part of 12…however it will become AU after that. Yes, as a SPN crossover Dean and Sam will be coming into it as well… and maybe there will be a Rose/Bela xDamonxDean triangle HAHA**_


	2. Chapter 1: Prolouge

First chapter. If you've read my intro/info page then you know what the stories going to be about.

_Bela survives by becoming a vampire (or more like is forced to become a vampire). This takes place during SPN 3x15 Time is On My Side. Anything in this chapter that may be confusing...like who Andrew was and how Lexi and Bela knew each other may be explained through some flashbacks later. For now just know that Lexi and Bela were kinda friends so Lexi comes in to save Bela from hell._

**_PROLOUGE:_**

**May 2008**

Bela Talbot slowly hung up the phone. It was over for her...Dean knew that, and so did she. She had 5 minutes until the hellhounds came for her, and there really wasn't any point in running anymore...or maybe not so much running as fighting. She'd never been one to just let her 10 years come and go without fighting for her life. As soon as the deal was done and she'd found out the truth about what had happened, she'd done everything in her power to find a way out. None of that mattered now though, she was going to hell...and even though she'd acted like it was no big deal and had even told Dean that they all were so she might as well enjoy the ride...it was a lie. She was good at lying, but most importantly she was really good at lying to herself. She always said she wasn't scared, but that was a lie..she was terrified. Thing is, she wasn't just terrified because it was hell, she knew what was waiting for her...Him. The man who was the reason she was in this position in the first place, and she had a feeling he was never going to let her forget it once she was down there with him.

Bela stood up and looked at the window...sure she could salt the doors, use devils shoestring... but it was pointless wasn't it. There was no denying the fact that she was going to die tonight. Dean was right too...she'd always taken care of herself and she made the mistake of not asking for help.

Bela heard a knock at the door...a maid probably? Bela suddenly knew she couldn't stay here, no need to let the motel staff find her body and cause a big scene. She was going to make an excuse to the maid at the door and get out of there.

She opened the door, but she was shocked to see who was standing at the door.

"Lexi? How the hell did you find me?"

"Oh I have my ways. Nice to see you again my friend."

"What are you doing here, you shouldn't be here...you need to leave." Bela said harshly.

"Sorry, can't do that. I came here for a reason."

"And what might that be? I told you to forget about me..."

"I did, for a while...before I found out the truth."

"What truth? I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yes you do...the deal you made to save yourself. It's the reason Andrew betrayed you...it's the reason he was really a demon and not a hunter, and was trying to get to you so that you couldn't get out of your deal. But Bela it wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was, I made the mistake of trusting someone for the first time in my life. He may have taught me everything I know about hunting and the supernatural...but it wasn't worth being used and nearly killed. I can't trust anyone Lexi, that was proven to me 4 years ago."

"What about me? I was your friend. You could have trusted me."

"No, I could trust no one. How was I to know you weren't a demon as well."

"I didn't even know demons existed until you fled Bela. Honestly I was shocked...but what I was shocked more of is that you ran off without telling me."

"Right...if you know the truth then you know you shouldn't be here. It's too late for me, just go away."

"No it's not." Lexi answered.

"What's that mean?" Bela asked, confused.

"This." Lexi answered, and suddenly brought her wrist to her mouth, vamped out a little, bit herself then shoved her wrist to Bela's mouth force feeding her blood. She didn't let go until Bela swallowed.

"What the hell did you..." Bela started.

"I am saving you from hell. I'm sorry I cannot stop you from suffering first though."

"You...you're a..."

Bela didn't have time to finish her statement before Lexi interrupted.

"I'll come back and explain...but right now you have to stay here."

Lexi blurred quickly out the door as the clock struck 12:00. Bela was still in shock as she wiped blood from her mouth. What just happened, how was this going to save her?


	3. Chapter 2

**_MAY 2008_**

12:05 AM

Bela awoke suddenly, feeling weird and covered in her own dried blood. The wounds had all but healed...and her clothes were torn. She remembered every second that the hellhounds tore into her flesh...and then everything went blank. She must have died...

As she stood, the door to the motel room opened slowly.

"Bela. You're awake."

"Lexi...you're going to tell me what is going on." Bela demanded.

"Of course."

Lexi than told her everything...that she had been a vampire for a very long time and when she found out the truth about Bela's deal she couldn't let her go to hell. So she gave Bela her blood to save her.

"In order to be a vampire you had to die with the blood in your system. Most people don't really know that...my guess is that those hunters you associated with didn't know that either...but it's true. So now to complete the transformation we need to get blood in you...or you'll just die again."

"Wait blood? As in human blood. Are you insane?" Bela asked.

"No, sorry. It's the only way you will live. Don't worry, you don't need to kill anyone, I can help you get what you need."

"No."

"What?" asked Lexi.

"I didn't ask for this. I don't want to be a monster...you don't think I know about the supernatural? Lexi I will be hunted. I didn't want to die or go to hell, but I'm not going to be a vampire either."

"Bela, you don't have to be a monster. I've lived like this for a long time, but I don't kill people. I do what I have to do to survive...donar bags, sometimes animal blood...but I don't kill people. You're good at hiding and running Bela, as long as you don't leave corpses you'll be fine. I couldn't let you die, you don't deserve it."

"You have no idea what I deserve..."

"I know more than you want me to know. Look, just give me the chance to show you that you can handle this. Please."

Lexi suddenly grabbed Bela's arm and blurred off. They ended up at a safehouse, away from human contact. She couldn't let Bela just give in and kill...but she needed somewhere for Bela to stay while she went out and got blood for her.

Hours later Lexi had slowly given Bela glasses of blood until she got used to it. Bela was torn...she found it disgusting yet the vampire part of her couldn't get enough.

This continued for days until Lexi was sure Bela could be in the same room with a human and not want to lose control and attack them. It seemed to work. Lexi encouraged Bela to not close off her emotions, as well as taught her everything else Bela didn't already know about vampires...but Bela was still a bit angry that Lexi had turned her.

Once Lexi had left for a few days, Bela decided it was time to go. She left without giving Lexi any goodbye...she needed time and she needed to be alone. It had been 2 weeks since she died...and came back. Bela's mind went back to that night...she'd told Dean about Lilith, but did it work? Did he survive? Even though she knew if anyone could stop Lilith it would be Dean, she was fairly certain that even he couldn't kill her. She then told herself she could care less...but that was a lie. As much as she loved to piss him off, loved to hate him...she didn't, not really.

End chapter.


	4. Chapter 3

**_Fall 2010_**

It had been over about 2 1/2 years since Bela Talbot had been turned into a vampire. That was 2 1/2 years spent running and hiding, and fearing that any of her old hunter contacts would find out what she was and kill her. Not to mention the demons...yes she had died from the hellhounds, but she was supposed to be in hell now and she was pretty sure that if Lilith or any of her other demons found out they would find her and kill her. So Bela stayed on the run for a long time...this year she went as far as cutting her hair and changing her name...Rose. Sure, it was a weird after so many years as Bela, not that she wasn't used to using false names. Atleast Rose was real to her though, it had been her given middle name..._Abigail Rose_... from the one person in Bela's life that had loved her...her mother, Isabela. The mom who died when Bela was 6, thanks to Bela's pyschotic and abusive father. Bela could never go back to being Abby, that was her father's name for her...so she chose Rose, as it was the only one she could think of that wasn't tainted by his memory.

Unfortunately Rose's (Bela's) life on the run ended a few weeks back. She'd run into another vampire, he seemed more powerful than the others she'd run into during her life amonst the supernatural. He had told her he would teach her all there was to being a vampire, and while she trusted no one she had for some reason accepted that he was there to help her. She was wrong, again. His name was Elijah...and he wanted something from her, and he was used to getting his way. He compelled Rose to come to Mystic Falls with the aid of another vampire named Trevor. The two of them were both being used by Elijah...and while inside Rose hated doing what anyone told her to do, she could not defy him. They were to kidnap a girl named Elena...and from what Rose had overheard it was about a breaking a curse. Trevor seemed to know more about it than she did...he had apparently been alive for hundreds of years. He told her that this girl was a look alike...what was the word...Doppleganger...to another old vampire named Katerina.

Rose knew the supernatural world, she'd heard things from hunters over the years...but all this curse and doppleganger talk was enough to have her confused like never before. She managed to get Trevor to tell her all he knew about it. Besides, Rose was all about freedom...and if she had to take this doppleganger to get her freedom back she would do it. Elijah may have compelled her to kidnap Elena, but Rose still had her own mind and spunk. She wasn't stupid, she knew Elijah wouldn't just let her go after all this...he'd kill her and Trevor as soon as they delivered Elena. It was time for Rose to do what she does best...make deals. There had to be a way to make a deal with Elijah to let her and Trevor go. Maybe he could just compel them to forget everything so he wouldn't have to worry about them telling anyone. That had to be good enough.

Rose had been alone in the huge abandoned home for a few hours when she heard Trevor pull up. She stayed upstairs while she watched him walk in with Elena in his arms. My god, she was practically still a child. She felt bad, but she didn't have a choice. She was compelled to keep Elena until Elijah came for her. There really wasn't anything she could do right?

She smelled human blood...obviously the girl was hurt. She noticed Trevor looking at her, he obviously had control issues. She then blurred behind him...Elijah wouldn't be happy if Elena was hurt, and to be honest she didn't really want to see anything bad happen to her anyways.

"Trevor! Control yourself will you."

Her jerked up from Elena, and shot her a dirty look.

"Whatever..." he said, and got up and walked away.

Elena tried to sit up.

"He said I looked like her...but I'm not, I'm not Katherine." Elena whispered. "Please, you don't..."

"Be quiet." Rose said. Elena didn't need to think Rose felt sorry for her. There wasn't another way, so there wasn't really a point in befriending her or giving her a false sense of security. Rose had no idea what Elijah was going to do with her.

Elena finally stood up.

"Look, I am not Katherine. My name is Elena, you don't have to do this. What do you want with.."

Rose decided she was tired of talking to her and knocked her out.

"I told you to be quiet..."

It still took her by surprise even after all these years at the strength she now possessed.

End Chapter


	5. Chapter 4

**_Old Abandoned Mansion (Fall 2010) Season 2, Eppy: Rose_**

**_*Note: I will be sticking to scenes with Rose(Bela) mostly for this fic, so if you dont see parts of the episodes (like Damon/Stefan in the car and Bonnie sending that note to Elena don't panic...just know that it is happening. I don't have time to go over every part of the episodes cuz my life is insane right now, yet I also want to keep writing this fic...so yeah some parts of the episodes will be missing, but just know that its there I promise:)_**

Rose left Elena on the couch and went to find the other vampire, Trevor. They were both compelled so she knew he wasn't really happy with the situation either, however she didn't quite trust Trevor(not that she trusted anyone). There were things Trevor knew about that she didn't...

"How's the girl?"

"Unconscious." Rose answered.

Trevor just gave her a look.

"She wouldn't shut up and I couldn't answer her questions."

"So Elijah is on his way then?" asked Trevor.

"He had one of his contacts call me...they say he's on his way." Rose answered.

"You know he's not going to let us live...especially me, he's wanted me dead far longer than you."

"Why you?" Rose asked, curious.

Elijah wasn't here, and he hadn't compelled Trevor to keep quiet about his past...so he told her.

"Katerina. I was there...and I told her to run and helped her escape. Elijah is after Elena because of Katerina...or better known now as Katherine, and as soon as he gets Elena I will no longer be of use to him."

"I don't really understand...why is Katerina so important."

"Her bloodline is the key to breaking a curse that Elijah and some powerful vampire named Klaus want to break."

"Curse...yeah I heard something of that when I overheard Elijah talking...called the Sun and the Moon Curse?"

"Yeah I think so...apparently it is what binds us to not being able to go out in the sun."

Rose looked at him with interest. However, as cool as it would be to walk in the sun, she could only imagine how bad that could be...she'd been around the supernatural world long enough to know that many of the vampires out there were still bloodthirsty killers.

"So, Elena is a descendent of Katerina's?"

"Well, not only a descendent...a doppleganger. An exact look alike of Katerina. That's the only way the curse is broken, the blood of a doppleganger."

"Wow...the girls a target because of her blood."

Trevor nodded. "Tragic really...Katerina destroyed a lot of people's lives, including mine."

"Because you saved her?" Rose questioned.

"No, because I tried to save her and she betrayed me. I loved her, and she didn't love anyone but herself. She is the true master manipulator...and because of her I've been running from Elijah for over 500 years."

500 years...okay, Rose didn't expect that.

"I'm thankful I've never seen her again...I can't say I look forward to it."

"She's alive?" Rose asked.

"She was supposed to have died in 1864, burned actually...rumor is she didn't really die though."

This was all so complicated. Vampire curses, 500 year old vampires (and probably older ones), and dopplegangers...all her previous knowledge of supernatural things had nothing on all of this.

"You know Rose, I don't understand why we have to stay here? He didn't compel us to stay, he said to kidnap Elena and he would come for her. We can just leave her here."

"We can't run from this. We leave her here there is a chance she escapes...and he will hunt us down. I've been running for a long time and honestly I'm tired. We can't run from him Trevor."

Neither of them noticed Elena just coming down the hall.

"How do you know? Running can keep us from dying. Maybe he wouldn't catch us."

"They always catch you eventually. Look, Elijah's bad news...but he is also the type of person I'm used to dealing with. He's old style, we can probably talk to him when he arrives and get him to compel us to forget what we know, and maybe he'll let us go."

Elena is finaly noticed when she tries to leave.

"You can't go anywhere. There's nothing around here for miles." Rose told her.

"Who's Elijah?" asked Elena. Rose just sighed.

End Chapter.


	6. Chapter 5

**here's the next chapter, still taking place in episode "Rose"...obviously some things will not happen as it did in the show. And since this is my fic there will be a little bit of dialogue change(but not much right now). Also, I know this is crossover with Supernatural because it's about Bela, so I am sure you are anxious to see the Winchesters...however I have decided I want them to come in right around the time (before or during) Rose gets bit. I promise I will explain more later. So just hang tight for me to get through these few episodes and then I'll get the Winchesters involved.**

Rose had answered Elena with only "someone you don't want to mess with" before walking off. She knew Elena was smart enough not to run...then again part of her wishes she could let the girl run.

The sun was setting, and peeking through the windows of the abandoned home. Rose had seen the ring Elijah wore that allowed him to walk in the sun. She'd kill for the ability to do that. It was something she never really thought about much during her life before...but now that she couldn't enjoy the sunlight she missed it. Granted she knew that all this was still better than if she'd went to hell.

Speaking of being saved from going to hell...she hadn't spoken to Lexi since she ran away. Rose had decided to call her a few days ago and had dialed the number Lexi had programed into the cell phone she'd given Rose. It rang several times before going to voicemail...Rose debated on leaving a message, and while contemplating it she heard Lexi's voice on the voicemail message...

_"Hey you've reached me, Lexi. I'm unavailable but try again later...if you are having certain vampiracle issues and can't reach me look up Stefan Salvatore, he can probably help."_

It had been 2 days since Rose had left a quick message and Lexi still hadn't called back, this only added to the guilt Rose felt for just leaving without even a thank you to the woman who saved her life, even if she had turned her. So Rose did look up Stefan Salvatore...research was what she had always been good at. However she'd been surprised at what was in the history books...seemed like the Salvatores were pretty popular, along with the Katerina girl Trevor told her about. She finished her research on them and then started to close up the windows so the setting sun wouldn't affect her.

Rose paused as she heard Elena walk up behind her.

"Why am I here?"

"You keep asking me questions that I can't answer." Rose stated.

"Why can't you? I don't understand what you want with me."

"I'm not supposed to...and personally I want nothing with you, I'm just a delivery service."

"For who, Elijah?"

"Hmm two points for the eavesdropper." Rose retorted, still not answering her.

"Is he a vampire?" asked Elena

"Yeah, one of the vampires...an orginal."

"Orginal?"

"Look I don't know okay... I only know what I hear. They're one of the first vampires...many centuries old. I'm surprised the Salvatores haven't taught you more."

"You know Stefan and Damon?"

"No, I know of them. A friend of mine told me of Stefan, and the rest I looked up. And seeing as you were in Mystic Falls and so is Stefan I'd say your small amount of knowledge on vampires means that you learned it from them."

Elena didn't say anything to that.

She finally spoke up.

"Why me though?"

Rose rolled her eyes...this girl didn't quit.

"Something to do with you being a doppleganger...and being the key to breaking a curse."

"The sun and the moon curse?" Elena asked.

"Hmm yeah that's the one."

End chapt


	7. Chapter 6

**Cont from last chapter:**

"Tell me more" Elena told Rose.

"I don't know anymore other than what I told you. Your the key and apparently meant to be used as a sacrifice to break the curse. I'm still new at this vampire thing and in all honesty I don't really understand any of this. What I knew of vampires before becoming one is completely different than what I know now. I can't answer any more of your questions right now..."

Elena didn't hear someone else come in behind her.

"Captivity has made her pushy, huh? What do you want to know doppelicious?"

"Why are you running from Elijah?

"I pissed them off, and I'm wanted dead."

"They? What did you do?" Elena asked.

"This the part where you tell her about someone named Katerina.?" Rose asked

"Katherine" Elena stated quietly.

Rose looked at her and nodded. Trevor then continued speaking.

"The first doppleganger. I helped her to escape her fate and now I've been running ever since. I was lucky Elijah didn't just kill me instead of asking me to help Rose here find you."

Elena wanted to know more and was about to ask when she noticed Rose and Trevor looked up suddenly and got very still. Elena half wondered if it was Stefan...but she figured most likely it was this Elijah vampire.

"He's here. I have to get out of here Rose. He wants me dead."

"He compelled us to stay. Look I told you I'd try to talk to him, maybe I can get you out of this."

Rose felt bad for him, she knew what it was like to have a death sentence hanging over her. Hell he was probably right, they were both as good as dead. She was scared, but not as scared as Trevor...after all she should have died 3 years ago, and as much as she wanted to live right now nothing could be as bad as it was when the hellhounds tore into her flesh.

"It won't work Rose."

"He wants her more than he wants us dead."

"No, you give her to him and maybe he will let you live but not me."

"You're scared." Elena stated. They ignored her.

"Stay here with the girl." Rose told Trevor.

Rose made her way to the door as Elijah stepped in.

"Ah, Rose. I assume you have the girl?"

"Of course."

"Where is she?"

"In the study, Trevor's keeping an eye on her. I was wondering if we could talk first." Rose said.

"Talk? What is it that you want to discuss?"

Elijah always stayed calm, but that made him even scarier...however Rose was also good at keeping her composure and never letting fear show on her face or in her voice.

"Freedom. We've done what you asked Elijah...if you were to compel us to forget and let us go it would benefit you as well...we could be of use to you in the future."

"I do have the power to grant you that freedom, but what on earth could you have to offer me?"

"Katerina."

"How do you know of Katerina? You are not supposed to know any of this."

"Curiousity...it was not my intention on hearing you talk of her but I couldn't help myself once I did. I did the research. Look she's still alive, she didn't burn in the church..." Rose trailed off when she noticed Elijah.

Elijah smiled.

"...but you already knew that." Rose stated.

"Yes of course I know...however you are correct. I will let you go, but I expect full cooperation if and when I need your assistance dealing with Katerina."

Rose only nodded her agreement.

"Well I'm glad this discussion is over Rose, now take me to the doppleganger."

End Chapter.


	8. Chapter 7

Rose lead Elijah into the room where Trevor and Elena were waiting. She hoped Elijah stuck to his word and let her and Trevor go. She did feel a pang of guilt at handing over Elena…but she knew there would be no way to overpower Elijah and save the girl. And really Rose always had to worry about herself first, because no one else certainly gave a damn about her life. Hell bargaining for someone else's life, like Trevor, was new to her as well. She'd never had the chance to really care about someone else, and when she had before she'd been let down.

Elena was praying that whoever was coming for her…most likely Stefan…would get here soon. As she thought this she noticed Elijah walking down the steps behind Rose.

_Great…time's up Stefan._

Elijah rushed over to Elena. Elena looked nervous, but kept her mouth shut trying not to show her fear.

"Human, it really is possible. Hello. We have a long journey ahead we should be going." Elijah told her.

Elena gave Rose a pleading look. It's not like she was compelled to help Elijah, but she also knew the moment she tried to step in Elijah would kill her without a second thought.

"First there is some unfinished business." Continued Elijah. He walked over to stand in front of Trevor.

"I am sorry Elijah."

"Your apology is not necessary." Elijah told him.

"Yes it is, I failed you with Katerina, and I beg you for forgiveness."

"Granted." Elijah answered. Trevor sighed with relief but then suddenly Elijah beheaded him with one strike.

Elena gasped, so did Rose who was about to rush over.

"No Rose, do not move."

"You gave me your word that you would let us go."

"Ah ah, fine print. You said we, but I replied that I would let _you_ go."

Damn, Rose thought. Never trust anyone, what was with people always changing deals with her. Both her and Elena were sickened by Elijah. His utter calmness in the way he dealt with Trevor before beheading him was…well frightening was an understatement.

"Let's go." Elijah commanded of Elena, ready to compel her if he had to.

"No wait, what about the moonstone?"

Elijah was surprised, but didn't show it.

"What do you know of it?"

"I can help you get it." Elena told him.

"Tell me."

"Doesn't work that way." Elena said with new found confidence. Rose was impressed.

"You are going to attempt to negotiate with me?" he asked. He then saw the vervein necklace and pulled it off of her. "Tell me where it is." He continued.

"In the tomb underneath the church." She answered.

"Why is it there?" he asked.

"It's with Katherine."

"Hmm…interesting."

He looked to Rose.

"I may be in need of your services sooner rather than later."

_Great…this wasn't going as planned. She was supposed to be long gone before he could ask for her help._

They all paused as they heard a noise.

"What was that?" Elijah asked Rose.

"I don't know."

"Who else is in this house?" He demanded.

"I don't know who it is I swear." She said desperate for him to believe her.

Elijah grabs Elena, and motions for Rose to follow. They walk towards the entrance of the house. He throws Elena toward Rose as he goes to check it out.

Stefan appears before him up on the stairs.

"Up here." Stefan taunts, and blurs away as Elijah blurs up the steps. Before he can chase Stefan he hears Damon's voice.

"Down here." As he's ready to head toward Damon he notices that Damon, Stefan, Elena, and Rose have disappeared from his sight, but he could feel that they were still in the house.

Damon as Rose cornered against a wall. She is worried at first and starts to wiggle out of his grasp but he quietly puts a finger up telling her to be quiet. She nods and stays still. He was obviously here to save Elena…and if her new found knowledge meant anything than she figured he was the elder Salvatore.

They hear Elijah.  
>" Excuse me, to whom it may concern…you are making a huge mistake if you think you can beat me, you can't."<p>

Elijah started breaking off pieces of a coat rack. "I want the girl. I'm going to count to three or heads will roll."

Elena finally appears up on the stairs.

"Ok I'll go with you, just let my friends go. They were just trying to help me."

He goes to stand in front of her.

"What game are you playing at?" Elijah asked her.

Elena suddenly throws the vervein in Elijah's face, and then Stefan shoots him with one of the other weapons. Elijah tries to attack Stefan since he doesn't stay down long, but Damon appears and stakes Elijah, shoving him into the door. Elijah's face turns grey and he stops moving.

Rose walks out to join Stefan, Damon, and Elena…she notices that Elijah is dead. Great…they were going to be angry with her now. She decides to rush out of there.

Damon makes a move to go after her but Elena stops him.

()()()()()()()

Rose was in her car. She'd been driving for a while after leaving the abandoned home.. It was back to running. She'd done a good job for several years of avoiding trouble, and the moment she'd tried to let Elijah help her gain more knowledge of being a vampire she'd gotten used and nearly killed again. She still had another vampire contact out there if she needed any help.

However, part of her thought about everything she learned lately. The curse, the doppelganger…it was all so much. Thing is no one else seemed to know much about it…and maybe they needed to know. Elena was in danger, and maybe even more so since they had taken her. Maybe she could make it up to her…or at least just give them the information and be on her way. After all, she had nothing else to do but run.

End chpt

Return


	9. Chapter 8

**So here's the next chapter...which is the end of the episode "Rose". Next update will be the start of "Katerina"...only a few more to go and then will bring in the Winchesters so please stay tuned and keep the reviews coming:) Thank you for reading!**

Rose pulled up at the Salvatore house and smiled to herself a little. She couldn't help herself she was impressed. Definately the kind of place she would have enjoyed in her other life...okay minus the somewhat depressing feel of it and all the vampire crap. She did however get in touch with her old life as Bela when she needed to find their place. Granted she was pretty sure the spirits were a little put off by her being a vampire now when she used the talking board to find the Salvatores location because it took her far longer than it used to...or maybe she was just out of practice.

Stefan knew someone was in the house, and picked up the stake as he felt and somewhat seen a vampire speed past him. The intruder stayed hidden for a minute.

"Who's there?" He asked.

Finally, Rose comes out of the hall.

"Relax, I'm not here to hurt you." Rose told him.

"Then why are you here?"

"Lexi once told me that you're one of the good ones. I tried to contact her but couldn't reach her at all."

"You knew Lexi?" Stefan asked.

"Knew? She's dead?" asked Rose.

Stefan only nodded, and Rose got the hint not to talk about it anymore.

"How'd you know her?" he finally asked.

"It was years ago and we were friends. I had no idea she was a vampire...until she saved my life 3 years ago. I never thanked her, I was too bitter that she turned me."

He said nothing.

"So, why are you here again?"

"I don't know why I wanted to come here really...but I know that I do not want to run anymore because I don't have anywhere else to run to."

"Look I'm not sure I can help you." he told her.

"I don't need your help but I think you need mine. Elijah may be dead but this isn't over."

"What do you mean "it's not over"? he asked, wary.

"Whatever Elijah had planned for Elena isn't over...there are others, and someone more powerful than him wants her."

"Who?"

"His name is Klaus."

**End Chapter**


	10. Chapter 9

**_*Ok here's the next update. takes place and follows Katerina..._**

It was early morning when Damon walked into the Salvatore home only to find Stefan talking with the vampire from yesterday who'd been part of kidnapping Elena. His mind wandered to why she was here and why the hell shouldn't he rip her heart from her chest...

"Stefan...what is she doing here?" Damon asked, glaring at her.

Instead of Stefan, Rose answered.

"Look I just came here because I have information to help you guys. It's not that I really want to invovle myself but I seem to be the only one to know anything about Elijah and that there is some kind of plan involving your friend Elena. I didn't want to kidnap her okay? Elijah compelled us, we didn't have a choice."

Damon stayed quiet for a bit before replying.

"If you are lying you better pray I don't find out..."

"I'm not."

"I called Elena. She's on her way." Stefan jumped into the conversation.

Damon smirked.

/\\\\\\\\\\\

Damon walked to the door and opened it.

"Hello Elena." he said, dragging out the 'lena' part.

"Where's Stefan? He called, said it was important." she said, serious as usual.

"Right this way."

As Elena walked in she spotted Stefan walking towards her.

"What is this about?" she asked.

Stefan looked to the side as Rose entered the room.

"You." she breathed out quietly.

"Hello again Elena...I was hoping to speak with all of you."

Elena looked skeptical, but agreed.

/\\\\\\\\\\

"Okay, you have to understand I only know what I've picked up since I met Elijah and I don't know what's true and what's not true...all this vampire curse crap gives me a headache...but I know Klaus is real. I was too late on the enhanced hearing to hear anything except for Elijah saying goodbye to Klaus on the phone."

"Who is he?" Elena asked.

"He's one of the originals, he's a legend." answered Damon.

"...from the first generation of vampires." Stefan finished.

"Like Elijah." Elena stated.

"I guess...but it seems to me that Elijah's the easter bunny compared to Klaus." stated Rose.

"Klaus is known to be the oldest." said Stefan.

"Okay, so you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me?"

Elena was pretty sure this was way to far fetched.

"Yes." Rose answered simply.

"No." Stefan argued.

"What they're saying is, I mean if what _she's_ saying is true…"

"Which it is." Rose interrupted.

"And you're not just saying it so I don't kill you..."Damon continued, looking at Rose.

"Which I'm not" she interrupted again.

"Then we're looking at a solid maybe." Damon finished.

"Look, Elijah's dead, right? So no one else even knows that you exist." Stefan said, trying to reassure Elena.

"Not that you know of." Rose was never one to sugar coat it.

"That's not helping." Damon said.

Rose only rolled her eyes. Why were they babying this girl? It was one thing to care, but they all needed to know the truth.

"Look, from the things I've heard about Klaus if he wants something, he gets it. I've dealt with things in this world you couldn't imagine believing in and even I worry about him. If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot."

"Aright, we're shaking. You made your point."

Elena finally decided she'd had enough information overload for the moment...and she was going to be late for school.

"Where are you going?" asked Stefan.

"School."

"Ok I'll grab my stuff and go with you."

"That's okay." she said dismissively. "I know where it is."

Elena walked out the front door leaving the three of them standing in the room. Damon couldn't help but smirk at his brother and Elena's exchange. They were so dramatic sometimes.

"She's in denial." He 'whispered' to Rose...which he knew Stefan could hear.

"Shut up Damon." Stefan replied.

Rose smiled. Ok so maybe these two would be okay company. It beat being alone and she couldn't help but be entertained by them...her mind wandered to a totally different set of brothers for the first time in a very long time. she didn't even realize the resemblance of what was happening until now. What was she doing...two brothers, oldest name starting with a D and youngest with an S? Yeah, life's humor was incredible sometimes. She wanted to laugh, but held it in. And naturally she was taking to Damon...damaged, sarcastic, and God's gift to women. Maybe she had a type after all.

End Chapter.


	11. Chapter 10

**_This chapt has 2 sections. One is about the winchesters and one is for the continuation of my last chapter. The part with Sam and Dean have no actual dialouge just third person. I basically just wanted to tell where the Winchesters were in the Supernatural timeline...which is season 6. Even though I wasn't a huge fan of last season I felt season 6 was the best to use because it allowed plenty of time for Bela/Rose to have been on the run for a few years since her "death" in supernatural season 3._**

On to the story:

**Impala, Night.(right before Spn 6x08)**

Dean wasn't happy...so maybe that was no different than usual...but he was very unhappy. First, Sam has no soul. Second, they were working for Crowley. Yes, FOR Crowley. It was different before when Crowley would do just about anything to help them as long as they killed Lucifer...but now Crowley was the big bad and for some reason Dean and Sam were right there in the middle of it, again. Honestly it was rediculous really, and if they were to ever run in to Chuck and read a script about their current life story Dean had to admit that it was damn laughable. He would never in a million years read that book...the plot would be incredulously stupid...but somehow this was their life.

So here they were, on their way to another hunt, except now Dean had to look out for Sam and make sure his brother didn't do anthing stupid because of his lack of human emotion...and they had to make sure to bring the Alpha shapeshifter to Crowley so that Crowley would honor his agreement to return Sam's soul. Dean had been thrilled to jump back in to hunting with Sam when Lisa told him to go. Normal wasn't really his thing...and as nice as a year long rest had been it had felt so good to get back in the impala and return to his old life...which would be great if Sam wasn't soulless and Crowley didn't have them under his control. One thing Dean knew was that as soon as Sam's sould was returned Crowley's "life" would be over.

**Salavatore Boarding House. 2x09**

Rose was still pretty shaken up over the turn of events that had taken place the last few days. She had tried to stay on the run, but ended up in the middle of everything as she always did. Again she managed to trust the wrong person...but this time she was going to do something about it. She'd gotten screwed over by Lilith when she was 14, and again right before her "death"...instead of sticking to her plan to fight til the end and kill Lilith she ran from the fight and tried to wiggle out of her deal by handing over the Winchester's prized weapon...and again when she had told Lilith yes when Lilith asked her to kill Sam in exchange for her life. Rose wasn't going to do this again. Elijah tried screwing her and Trevor over, and this time she was going to fight. If that meant staying here in Mystic Falls helping the Salvatores guard a teenage girl then that's exactly what she was going to do. Besides, Elena was just a young girl and deserved to live. Rose knew that giving them help and information was important. She was tired of running, both physically and mentally.

Damon swayed into the room to see her sitting there trying to quickly wipe away the emotions on her face so he wouldn't notice...but he did.

"Oh please, don't tell me your getting all sentimental because your friend lost his head." said Damon, smirking a little.

"Wow, have you always been this sensitive?" she asked him, rolling her eyes.

"This little vampire switch...takes the emotion right out of it."

"Right. You switch yours I'll switch mine." she told him.

He looked surprised.

"Was that a dig?" he asked.

"Meerly an observation. Being in love with your brother's girlfriend must be difficult for you." Rose stated, straight to the point as usual.

"I'm not in love with anyone." he denied. Who did this lady think she was?

"Want to try that one again?"

He couldn't take it anymore, and blurred in front of her.

"Look, don't get on my bad side." He whispered, his face just inches from hers.

Rose did not show any fear...she'd dealt with his type before even as a human. She certainly didn't accept threats from anyone.

"Then show me your good side." she replied, no hesitation.

He wanted to strangle her, but at the same time he was relieved by her attitude and unwillingness to back down. It was a nice refreshing change.

So he backed off a little bit.

"How do we find Klaus?" he asked.

"I don't know. I don't think anyone does, I think Klaus is the kind that finds you."

"Come on...somebody has to know somebody who knows where he is?"

"I'm sure there are a couple hundred somebodies we could add to that and not even be able to find him." Rose said, and sat down on the large leather chair.

"Humor me. You somehow found Elijah, how'd you do it?"

"I found Elijah through another vampire, a guy named Slater. He's in Richmond. Slater told me about Elijah because there is still a lot about being a vampire that I don't know...like being able to walk during the day. Elijah said he could help...but he used me instead."

"Perfect. Let's go talk to this Slater guy. I'll drive."

"What? No...besides not all of us can do sun remember?"

"Fine then, you drive."

She sighed, he wasn't going to let it go so she might as well agree and go with him. She nodded her head.

End Chapt


	12. Chapter 11

**Richmond**

Rose pulled her black SUV into the closest parking spot she could find in the dark garage. The ride hadn't really been as awkward as she had thought it would be. A few minor disagreements over music choice and then they were done…the small talk wasn't all that bad either.

**Earlier on the car ride over…**

_"So Rosie…you mentioned not knowing much about being a vampire…how long ago was it?"_

_She glared at him over the nickname…Rosie? Yeah she was a hundred percent sure that did not suit her at all. He had way too much fun with it, first Rosebud than Rosie. She had to admit, the first one was better. She decided to answer him anyways._

_"About 3 years."_

_"Aww still soo young." He smirked. "Do I get more details?"_

_"No, you don't."_

_"Oh come on, we're stuck in this vehicle for a good 20 minutes longer…"_

_"And it was you who practically dragged me into it so I don't need to tell you anything."_

_"Fine." Damon said, uncharacteristically relenting._

_Rose sighed. He may not be speaking but his silent brooding was 'not asking' her very loudly. She either had to sit with the awkward silence again, turn the radio back on, or just answer him. _

_"A friend saved me." Rose finally told him. "I was dying."_

_Damon didn't reply, and just looked at her instead. So she continued._

_"I honestly don't think I was worth saving, so I'm not sure why she did it."_

_"She? I really thought you were gonna say it was Trevor."_

_"No...I barely knew Trevor. Elijah compelled us around the same time."_

_"So your vampire friend, would I know her?"_

_"Your brother did, so I'd assume the answer is yes. Her name was Lexi."_

_"Oh." Damon said…he refrained from saying 'oops'. He was fairly certain admitting he'd killed Lexi would not go over so well for him, especially if he wanted Rose's help. _

_She gave him a strange look. So he tried to cover up his reply._

_"Stefan and Lexi were close…I just was surprised you knew her."_

_"Well it was a long story…I had a little knowledge of the supernatural world and Lexi was a part of that. She never told me what she was though. Probably knew I wouldn't take it too well."_

_He just nodded._

_"So she turned you, you go on any killing sprees?" he asked, smirking a little._

_Rose shook her head. "No, Lexi locked me up until I could control it…I was so angry with her for turning me though that I just ran after that. I figured being on the run would keep me safe. Seemed to work well for me until I decided it may be good to know more about being a vampire."_

_"Why's that?"_

_"Trusted the wrong person…Elijah."_

_"So why are you helping us?"_

_Rose answered truthfully._

_"I really don't know. I probably shouldn't be involved, I just can't seem to ignore it though."_

**Present**

The both stepped out of the vehicle. Rose closed the door behind her. God help her if anyone from her past as Bela ever saw what she was driving. She laughed to herself at the mental picture. She missed the sports car terribly, but the dark SUV with completely tinted windows was more necessity than style.

"Back entrance, very convenient." Damon commented…putting an emphasis on the last syllable.

"Yeah well we can't all have your little daylight ring." She told him, only a little bit pouty.

He gave her a little smile. If he wasn't so suspicious of her he would admit that he kind of liked her snarky comebacks. She was sassy…it was a nice change.

"So, you sure this Slater guys even here?"

"Yeah, I called him earlier…besides I'm pretty sure he's always here.

"Good…one more thing." He said, then blurred to her and shoved her into the nearest support post in the garage. "If this is a set up in any way I will rip your heart out and shove it down your throat."

Rose nodded slight, but smirked a bit. Yes, he was very good looking…almost to a point of distraction. However, she hadn't been scared by threats as a human she certainly wasn't as a vampire. Granted she was certain he most definitely would do what he said if she crossed him.

Damon finally released her once he felt she got the point. Instead of continuing on once Damon walked off Rose blurred to catch up, grabbed Damon's shirt and shoved him into another car, twisting him around with his arm behind his back. Take her self defense training and add in her vampire strength and Rose could most definitely take care of herself.

"I may be younger and less experienced but trust me I am strong. You don't scare me…" she released him and backed away. "…but you can trust me."

She turned around and continued walking. Damon was speechless for a second…what the hell was that? He would never admit it aloud but she was pretty impressive.

Damon and Rose walked into the cafe as if they had always been a good team. Rose slowly took off her jacket as Damon looked around.

"So what about the, um..sunlight?" He asked, motioning towards the windows.

"UV rays can't penetrate...see the appeal of the place?" She smiled.

"Well that and the free wi-fi." Someone else chimed in, Rose turned to see Slater.

"Slater, good to see you again...I'd like you to meet..." she started to introduce Damon, but Slater interrupted.

"Damon Salvatore, turned 1864 by Katerina Petrova, aka Katherine Pierce. Nice to meet you...I think." He said, then turned to Rose. "What's going on Rose? I heard you and Trevor were working together on something, where's he at?"

Damon looked at Rose, than Slater. Oh boy, this should be fun. He whistled softly.

Rose gave Slater a sad look.

"Oh..." Slater said softly.

"I'm sorry." she told him. And she was...while she had never been one to get sentimental or truly mean it when she offered her condolencses for people's loss she actually meant it now. It was strange that she was getting more emotional now that she was vampire than she was during her last few years as a human.

"How?"

"Elijah. I am going to assume you didn't know that he was manipulative and wanted Trevor's head on a stick?" Rose asked him. She was a bit worried that Damon could be right not to trust Slater, but she was going off instinct and she hoped that she was right and that Slater was a good guy.

Slater gave her an apologetic look.

"Trevor said Elijah was looking for him and that he owed Elijah something. I know Elijah wanted Katerina...but that he also knew the most about anything having to do with vampires since he is one of the oldest. I'd heard he was a man of honor and class...but honestly I did not know him. I am truly sorry that I put you and Trevor in harm's way."

Rose nodded...for right now he seemed to be telling the truth...and they needed Slater's help. He seemed to be able to get in touch with anyone. Damon stayed on his toes however as they grabbed the coffee Slater offered them and went to sit at one of the tables.

End chapt


	13. Chapter 12 and 13

Chapter 12

*Note the only thing I forgot to say was that because Rose is Bela,etc...the flashback scenes Katherine was telling Elena about won't be with Rose obviously...so just think that it was another person or friend of Trevor's that turned Katherine not Rose.

**Coffee Shop, Richmond**

Rose and Damon filled Slater in on the current events with the kidnapping and Elijah...along with some of the things Rose had picked up while at Elijah's.

"...and you're sure Elijah's dead?"asked Slater.

"Well yeah, I killed him myself." Damon said proudly.

"Probably should have buried him or cut of his head to make sure." said Slater.

Damon glared at him...who did he think he was, of course Elijah was dead.

Rose broke in before the two men could go at it.

"Look we need your help. Without Elijah we have no other sources, so if someone wanted to get in touch with Klaus, how would you hook him up?"

"Craigslist."

Rose looked surprised, Damon rolled his eyes.

"Really?" he replied in disbelief.

"Seriously. I respond to a personal add to get sent to somebody who knows somebody who knows Elijah, who's dead...and that's where my connection ends."

"Okay. Here's what I don't get...Elijah moved around during the day, which means the original vampires knew the secret of the day ring. So why would Klaus want to lift the curse of the sun and the moon? I mean who cares..." Damon stated.

"To keep the werewolves from lifting it. I've heard that that if a vampire breaks the sun curse then the werewolves are stuck with the curse of the moon forever and vice versa...I mean the werewolves have seemed to be dwindling in numbers lately".

'Hunters probably' Rose thought to herself.

"...and I've never seen one but rumor has it" Slater continued.

"Not such a rumor." Damon interrupted.

"Really?" Rose asked. "Of course." she mused.

"Mystic Falls? God, I got to visit this place. It sounds awesome!" Slater said, enthusiastic.

"Can we stop the curse from being broken at all?" Damon asked.

"What do you mean?" Slater asked.

"Well, if we render the moonstone useless, would it stop the curse from being broken?"

"Probably but why would you want to do that?"

Rose knew where Damon was headed with this...Elena. If Klaus wanted her because of what she'd heard from Elijah about the whole Katherine, or now Elena, being the sacrifice to this curse no way would Damon allow the curse to be broken.

"Tell me how." Damon demanded

"You think I'm gonna help you figure out how to do something that will piss of an original?"

"You want to walk in the sun? I can make that happen if you help us." Damon said.

He could? Rose thought...would he be able to do that for her?

Outside of the coffee show Elijah is listening to them. They were still completely oblivious to the fact that he had survived. He'd heard enough at this point, and decides to interrupt them before Damon Salvatore can get any more information. Besides, what was Rose doing dishonoring their agreement? He throws the coins on the window. All the windows break and Damon, Slater, and Rose drop to the ground. Slater and Rose are burning. Damon looks outside but Elijah is gone, then he turns to see Rose. Damon quickly takes off his jacket and covers her skin, then picks her up and makes his way out amongst the rush of people leaving. He gets out the door and makes his way to her SUV.

Once he sets her down in the passenger seat he notices her starting to heal.

"You'll be okay." He told her.

"I know." She replied.

"Who was behind that?" he asked, he was pretty angry.

"I don't know. Where is Slater?"

"Who the hell knows." He told her...

"He's not behind this Damon, I can tell. He wouldn't have betrayed us."

"Than who did?" Damon asked.

"I don't know...Klaus? We shouldn't be doing this...we're dead, we're all dead if we keep this up." she practically cries.

He helped her the rest of the way in, putting a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

**Salvatore Boarding house. Later that Night.**

Damon was sitting there drinking, again. He held the glass in his hand, pausing as he heard someone step into the room.

"I'm sorry about before okay? I didn't know that would happen."

"I believe you." he told her, and he did. He wasn't sure why after all this time of not trusting anyone that he trusted her, but he did.

"There are times when you remind me of someone I used to know."

"Why is that?"

"This person always talked a big game, like they had no fear of consequences, always seemed to be working an angle never worrying about the other people who had to pay the price for it...but underneath it all they were scared and felt bad, and if someone could just have seen past the lies and walls then you would know that they really did care."

"Yeah, so where did this person end up?" Damon asked, half interested.

"Dead." she replied..."Or should I say undead."

'Vampire...naturally' Damon thought to himself.

Rose decided to leave out the fact that she had been describing herself. Knowing Damon he would figure out it had been her.

Damon never replied, just handed her a glass. She held it as he poured. He then raised his glass to meet hers.

"To friendship..." he said. The both grinned a little.

"You know I don't blame you, for fighting your feelings...especially for her."

"Why's that?"

"Survival. If we want to survive sometimes it seems best to not care about anyone."

"Caring gets you dead then?"

She didn't answer him aloud, just gave him a sad look.

"You know, maybe you're right about the vampire switch...and maybe now is the time to shut off our emotions."

He didn't really believe that's what she wanted...nor did he think she could. So he challenged her, like she had with him earlier that day.

"I will if you will." he told her.

She laughed a bit. "Touché Mr. Salvatore."

They just stared at each other for a minute. There was something between them that neither one had felt in a long time, whether it was trust, a strong connection, friendship...but there was something.

The next thing they knew they had blurred to each other, standing in the middle of the room. Their eyes locked, and nothing outside of them existed. Their earlier problems were hidden. Finally they both reach forward at the same time, wrapping arms around each other as their lips lock together in a duel. God it had been so long since she'd had this kind of touch, and not only did she want it but her vampire senses were on overload and she craved it. The speed in which he moved his hands up her back and shirt made her feel like he had to have more than two hands. She pulled her hands from around his neck and ran a hand up the front of his shirt. Definitely no going back. They finally broke apart, but only long enough to remove each others shirts. It was only a split second before they fused their lips together again, and then Rose decided it's time to be even more bold and shoves him back at vampire speed to the large leather chair (sofa?) in the room.

An hour later, they both found themselves on the floor in front of the chair with a blanket covering them. She'd managed to pull her tight black tank top back on along with her black lace panty, while Damon remained shirtless...which was never a bad thing. They didn't say anything for a while. Rose finally pulled herself up to a sitting position to bring herself to Damon's height.

"It's a lie...I don't think we can really shut it off. Maybe at first, but after a while all it is is pretend, isn't it?"

He didn't answer, just gave her a look saying he wasn't disagreeing with her. He was certain he didn't want to get into it, or admit how much emotion he really did have.

Before she could say anything else, her phone rang.

Damon reached over and picked it up, then handed it to her. He stayed alert as she answered.

"Hello?"

"Rose?"

"Slater. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Sorry I ran, I was freaked."

"No, I'm sorry to have involved you."

"Look, I don't really want any part of this, but I did some digging."

Damon gives her a look that asks her to continue. Patience wasn't his friend.

"Ok, what did you find?" she asked Slater.

"You can destroy the curse, if you have the moonstone."

"How? I'm not following you." she told him, and looked over to Damon.

"Well can your friend get the moonstone, you'll need it." She locked eyes with Damon, she knew he could hear everything Slater said. She gave him a questioning glance, and he nodded his head.

"Yes, he can get it. What next?" she asked.

"You need a witch. Get the moonstone, a witch can figure out what to do next. I have to go, good luck Rose." he said, then hung up the phone.

Rose slowly put her phone down, and looked at Damon again.

"So?" she asked. "How can you get the moonstone?"

"I know where it is...getting it could be fun though."

"Why's that?"

"Katherine has it."

"Oh." Rose replied. That wasn't good.

"Katherine's stuck in a tomb...but we can't just waltz in their since a vampire won't be able to leave once they enter, so we need to figure out how to get the moonstone without letting the bitch out."

"Sounds complicated. You know a witch?"

"Yep. Elena's friend. We don't get along that well but she'll do anything for Elena."

"She sounds like a different breed of witch than the ones I've met in my time."

"She's loyal and a good person...blah blah blah...she's a bit judgy when it comes to vampires, mostly just me."

"Do you blame her?" she asked, laughing.

"Nope. Not at all."

"So, what next? Go find people to help you get the moonstone?"

"No." he answered, smirking.

She gave him a confused look.

"Rose, it's 11 pm, and I want to have fun. We deal with the curse crap in the morning...so do me a favor and shut up about it." he told her.

Before she had a chance to reply he grabbed her waist and sped them off to his room.

**End Chapter.**

****Chapt 13****

**Salvatore home**

It was definately morning, and Rose could feel a small amount of sunlight in the room as she awoke...and it was almost too close for comfort. She had a momentary laspe in memory as she pondered over where she was ...with nice sheets for once. She made a move to turn over and it finally dawned on her... Damon's bedroom. Right, that _did_ happen last night...more than once actually. And really, she hadn't woken up in a man's bedroom in quite some time...several years in fact. Thing is though it wasn't just some guy, it was Damon bloody Salvatore (no pun intended). Was it weird that she was so completely comfortable around him? Rose heard a noise and looked up to see Damon coming out of the shower. Should she feel weird now? Than he smiled, not his usual smirk, but an actual smile. Nope, not weird at all.

"Sorry to cut our fun short, but I'm going with Stefan to talk to the bitch."

"I assume you mean Katherine?"

"Yep. Curse to destroy, so moonstone to get. As I'm sure you are aware make yourself comfy. There's blood in the basement."

"Let me know if you need help."

Damon nodded. "That will be after Stefan and I get the moonstone. Trust me, you don't want to go with us to see katherine."

Rose agreed.

Damon then leaned over the bed, pulled the covers down Rose's body just for the fun of it, then gave her a quick kiss. He headed for the door quickly, then turned to give her a smirk and let his eyes linger a bit on her exposed legs. Rose felt vulnerable, but tried not to show it. Before she could give him any sort of witty or seductive reply he was out the door.

Oh Lord...what the hell has happened to me? Rose thought, sighing as she laid her head back down. She told herself last night it would be a one time thing, she figured he felt the same way. They were friends sure. There was chemistry yeah, but no way could she let herself get attached to him. Elena may not have been his, but it was completely clear Damon's heart was only set on Elena and no one else. Besides, Rose had tried letting her guard down once before, and it almost got her killed. However, for some reason even though she was no way going to let herself fall for him, she'd really never been more herself around anyone like she was around him. Was Damon trustworthy? No way...if it meant saving Elena he'd throw Rose under the bus in a heartbeat...atleast that's what Rose told herself. However, she'd never been that trustworthy or honest herself, so she didn't worry about it. Damon was a good enough man for her, and this unique friendship they had seemed to work. They didn't discuss it, they just went with it and had fun. So if this happened again she would most definately not hate it.

Elena knocked on the door of the boarding house. Stefan and Damon were going to go back to Katherine...but she was tired of everyone else fighting for her life. So here she was going to ask for help...and if need be do a little bargaining to get her way.

Rose had heard someone at the door, and figured Damon was back. She wrapped the robe around her and made her way to the front door.

She finally spoke as she rounded the corner, but she probably should have used her senses to determine that the person in the house was in fact human...not Damon.

"You know it's not nice to leave a girl naked so early in the morn..." Rose stopped her sentence abrubtly as she saw Elena, and made sure her robe was firmly tied.

Elena looked surprised...Rose didn't blame her at all.

"I'm sorry...I thought you were...nevermind" Rose said quickly. "Look, there's no one else here." Rose figured Elena was here for Stefan or Damon. So what Elena said next came as a surprise.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you." Elena replied.

"Oh. Well I should probably get dressed..." Rose said, a bit sheepishly. God was this awkward.

Elena only nodded. Rose blurred back to Damon's room, found the bag of hers that Damon must have been kind enough to bring in that morning, and quickly got dressed.

She returned to find Elena sitting on the sofa.

"So, what it is that you need from me?"

"I need you to take me to Richmond. I would like to talk to Slater, get more information." Elena answered.

"What? No." Rose replied quickly. Slater wasn't going to want anything more to do with this in the first place, he'd said that already.

"Why not?"

"It's a bad idea."

"No it isn't. From what Stefan told me, which I assume is what Damon told him, your friend Slater obviously knew more about Klaus than what he told you. You guys just gave up before you got it."

Gave up? Ha.

"Right, you mean because someone blew up a coffee shop with us in it?" Rose asked sarcastically.

"There's more to learn, we just have to find a way to get it."

"Why are you asking for my help with this?"

"Because you owe me. One word from me and Damon or Stefan could've killed you for kidnapping me."

Oh good God. This girl was such a teenager sometimes. Okay fine, Rose had to give her a few points for knowing how to use a situation to her advantage...after all it was probably what Rose would have done in the past. Still though it was annoying...not to mention not entirely true.

"I was compelled."

"True, but Damon's killed for less."

"You know what I think?" Rose said. "I think that just maybe what you said isn't true, and the only reason you're coming to me with this is because you know they don't want you doing this?"

"We're having a disagreement." Elena admitted. Of course Rose would see right through her attitude. "They are willing to risk everyone that I care about, and I'm not."

"They are just trying to protect you." Rose told her.

"Yeah well we both know you could care less about protecting me. Which takes us back to you taking me to see Slater."

Rose sighed. It wasn't that she could care less, after all she came back because she though they all deserved to know what was going on. Yet Elena was somewhat correct. She wasn't really used to caring about anyone, let alone some teenage girl.

"What exactly do you hope to achieve with all this, and what do you think would get me to agree to help you?"

Elena ignored the first part of the question.

"How would you like to walk in the sun again?" Elena asked her.

Was this girl trying to make some sort of deal with her? Rose mentally was rolling her eyes. Yet she couldn't deny the truth.

"I've been living in the shadows for 3 years now, what do you think?" she replied.

"I think I know a witch who can make that happen for you if you help me."

"Elena I'm not sure bargaining with me is the best way to go. I can't promise you that Slater will tell us anything."

"I get that. I won't blame you if Slater doesn't talk. I just need you to take me to him, help me atleast get him to hear me out."

Finally Rose relented, and nodded.

**End Chapt.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Cont from last chapt:**

It had been a long drive to Richmond. While the drive to Richmond was fun with Damon, it was silent and slightly awkward with Elena. Rose would admit that part of her liked the girl, but Rose had grown up alone and fast. She had to act like an adult since the deal she made got her parents killed, so she skipped most of the teenage stage. Not to mention the difference between a teenager in America and in England were a bit different. Elena was sometimes in the same boat though, Rose could see Elena's struggle between still being a teenager and having to act like a grown up. While the teenage part of her was irritating, if Rose had anything to say about it she would tell Elena not to grow up too fast. Thing is, Elena didn't really have a choice...

Slater wasn't at the coffee shop this time, so Rose took Elena to his apartment.

They walked up to the door that was chain locked. Elena looked to Rose, who then knocked on the door.

"Slater? It's Rose, open up."

She waited a bit, knocked a few more times, then turned back to Elena.

"Sorry." Rose said, and made a move to try and leave.

Elena put her hand on Rose's arm.

"No. We didn't come all this way for nothing."

Rose wanted to roll her eyes. The girl was stubborn. Instead of arguing though she turned back around, and pushed the door open with her added vampire strength.

She walked into the apartment first, with Elena far behind her. As Rose made her way farther in, she turned a corner to see Slater's body lying on the floor.

Oh God! Instead of yelling, Rose quickly composed herself. While still in shock, she turned her head to Elena.

"I don't think he's going to be much help." she said slowly. Elena looked at her strange, but quickly made her way to Rose where she then noticed Slater's body.

_Shit_!

Elena looked over to Slater's computers with papers all over the place.

"Looks like someone killed him for his information." Elena commented.

"Yeah. They killed him for helping people like _us_ Elena. Slater knew everything about vampires...and it just bit him in the ass."

Rose walked to the window and opened the curtains.

"What are you..." Elena started to ask.

"Tinted glass." Rose interrupted. "UV rays can't penetrate...when Slater found me I used to just come here and watch the day. Didn't realize how much I missed it."

"I'm sorry...about Slater." Elena told her, as she went through a few of Slater's things.

"You find anything?" Rose asked.

Elena turned to his computer.

"No, password protected. I can't get in."

"This is pointless. Let's just go." Rose told her.

Elena is about to reply, but they suddenly hear something. Rose looks around worried. Damon would kill her if something happened to Elena.

"Stay here." Rose demanded.

Elena didn't reply, but stayed put as Rose went into the other room. As Rose walked slowly into the other room, the cause of the noise walks out from behind the dresser.

"Rose." the woman practically cried.

"Alice?" Rose asked, surprised. Good grief, why on earth did she have to deal with _this_ right now?

Alice ran to Rose and hugged her. Rose looked as if she wanted to die but slowly put an arm around Alice.

Elena watches them...she hadn't expected that.

Rose stood up from her place on the couch and walks over to Elena who is making tea.

"She found him a little while before we did."

"How is she?" Elena asked, concerned.

Rose however didn't act concerned.

"Overreacting." Rose told her.

"Her boyfriend just died. How is that overreacting?" Elena asked, irritated at Rose's lack of concern.

"I only met her once, but I talked to Slater a few times. She didn't care about Slater at all, she was only with him long enough to see if he'd turn her. She wants to be a vampire, and those tears are only for herself."

Elena looked hard at Rose, trying to decide whether to beleive her or not. She decided to talk to Alice herself, and walked over to Alice, handing her a cup of tea.

"Thanks" Alice said.

Elena sat down next to her.

"You look familiar." Alice stated. "Did you know Slater?"

"No not personally. I needed his help since he's got all kinds of vampire contacts...and was hoping he could point me towards Klaus."

"I doubt it, Klaus isn't one to want to be pointed out."

"Well do you know Slater's computer password?" Elena asked. Rose stared at them...this wasn't going to work.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" Alice asked her, and Elena was sure her attitude was fake. "I just saw my boyfriend with a _stake_ through his heart."

Okay yeah Rose was right...but Elena pushed on.

"I understand...but do you know his password?"

"Who do you think you are?"

Elena looks at Rose...but Rose just smirks a little. Elena wasn't giving up though.

"Ok, what if I can get Rose to turn you?"

Rose turned her head straight back to lock eyes with Elena. What? Oh hell no.

Alice nodded slowly.

Alice was sitting at Slater's computer.

"Someone wiped the hard drive." Alice stated.

"Probably whoever killed him." Rose commented dryly.

Rose gave Elena a look that meant she wanted to speak with her.

"You do realize that she is not going anywhere near my blood, right?" Rose whispered harshly.

"I do." Elena agreed. "She doesn't."

Rose relaxed, then smirked. She had to give Elena credit, her manipulation skills were quite impressive...just as Rose's used to be. Yet Elena cared about everyone and did everything just so she could protect her friends.

Alice turned around in the chair, motioning to them that she had brought up everything that was backed up on the other server.

Elena walked towards the computer, with Rose right behind her. They both stood over Alice, who seemed pleased with herself.

"These are all leads to other vampires?" Elena asked.

"He was obsessed. Almost as much as me." Alice told her.

Rose pointed to one of the contacts in Slaters mailbox.

"What about him?" Rose asked Alice. "He and Slater exchanged dozens of emails about Elijah."

"I could call him." Alice said.

"Great." Elena said, and handed her a phone. "Tell him we're trying to send a message to Klaus. The doppleganger is alive and ready to surrender." Elena said quickly.

"What?" Rose asked. That was not a part of their deal today. What the hell was Elena doing?

"Oh my God. I knew I recognized you." Alice said, excited.

"Just make the call." Elena told her, than turned around and quickly headed for the kitchen. Once there she took a few deep breaths. Rose was quick to go after her.

Rose was angry, Elena could tell.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting Klaus' attention."

"If he knows about you, he will find you, and probably kill you."

Elena nodded, determined to stick to her plan.

"...Which is exactly what you want." Rose stated. Damon was going to stake her for sure...if Stefan didn't do it first.

"It's me or my friends and family."

"Great. This was all just a suicide mission so you could save everyone else. Thanks for the warning."

Elena looked a bit guilty then, which she should. Rose didn't want anything to do with this in the first place, and now she was caught in the middle not only between her and Damon, but Klaus as well.

Alice rushes into the room. "Cody is on his way, and really wants to meet you!"

Elena nods again, then leaves the room. Rose sighs heavily...she only had one other option to take care of this. She couldn't force Elena to go home...not without hurting her anyways. So she pulled out her phone, and prayed Damon wouldn't kill her afterwards. The last thing she'd wanted was to get on his bad side. She had a really bad habit of doing that in the past.

Damon and the rest of them were heading for the tomb when Damon felt his phone go off. Really, now? He looked at the caller ID. Rose. Impeccable timing...he figured she knew he was busy. He answered anyways.

"Not a good time Rose."

"I know. Please don't be angry."

_Christ what now?_

"Why, what did you do?" He asked, impatient.

"You need to get to Richmond immediately."

"Again, why?"

"Elena. She begged me to see Slater. I caved, I'm sorry. Damon, Slater's dead...and Elena's trying to turn herself in to Klaus."

"What? I'm on my way. Do NOT let her go anywhere, do you understand?"

"Yeah, I got it Damon."

Damon hung up without another word. He then texted Stefan quickly as he left telling him a very short version of what was happening.

She knew beforehand, but she was now certain Damon Salvatore was going to murder her. Okay, maybe murder was too strong, but he was going to be pissed. Sure Elena was at fault for giving herself in to Klaus and dragging Rose into this, but Rose knew she didn't have to comply. One mention of the ability to get to be normal and go out in the day had her tangled up in this mess. A moment of weakness, and not only for the ring but a weakness when it came to Elena and Damon. She thought for a second that she could maybe make up for those mistakes she made before she 'died'.

**End Chapt**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's next update. I would love for some more reviews, as much as i hate asking. **

Rose, Elena, and Alice had been waiting around for a while now. Elena and Alice waiting for Cody to show up, Rose secretly hoping and waiting for Damon to get there first. If not, Damon would most definately hate her...and she was pretty sure Alice and herself would be dead, no one would take Elena to Klaus and leave Rose and Alice alive to tell on them.

Elena stood next to the counter and took another sip of water. She looked to where Alice and Rose were, than turned back around...only to come face to face with a very pissed off Damon.

_Uh oh._

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

He wanted to knock her over the head.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he asked her, like she was stupid or something.

"How did you..." Elena started to ask, then trailed off and turned around as Rose stepped up behind her.

She looked at Rose incredulously.

"You called him?" She asked her.

"I'm sorry Elena." Rose said. Sure she was actually sorry for making Elena not trust her, but she wasn't really sorry for calling Damon.

"You said you understood!"

"Yeah well she lied." Damon interrupted.

_Lied? Rose thought...She never actually lied to Elena...just didn't mention that she was calling Damon. Right, Damon was trying to make a point._

Alice finally came back into the room, noticing Damon for the first time.

"Oh my God, Damon Salvatore."

Damon rolled his eyes, he didn't have time for this moron, so he turned to Rose.

"Get rid of her." he demanded. Rose was already in hot water, and immediately did what he asked. She grabbed Alice by the arm, more gently than she normally did now that she had vampire strenth.

She decided to stay in the other room with Alice. There were going to be some heated words between Damon and Elena, no need to be in the room and interrupt, she would hear everything they said anyways.

"We're leaving." Damon told Elena.

"No." She said, and crossed her arms.

"I said that we are leaving."

"And I'm not going with you."

"You do not get to make that decision."

"When have I ever made a decision, you and Stefan do that for me. This is my decision."

_Oh good lord, this was not going to end well._ Rose thought. They were both stubborn, and Damon was deadly right now. She couldn't help but agree with both of them. Yes, they should leave...what Elena was doing was terribly stupid. Yet having people try to control your decisions and life didn't sound very appealing either. Rose had enough of that in her life, first under her father's control, than losing control over her own life because of her deal with a demon, and then the last time was being turned into a vampire without consent...so she understood both of them.

She envied Elena sometimes though, she didn't have anyone who would go to such lengths to protect her, and sure part of that was definately her fault since she never let anyone close enough to her to actually care about her. She had a chance to let someone in and save her, and she instead pissed him off and made him hate her instead. Elena was lucky to have people actually give a damn about her life.

"Who's going to save your life while your making decisions?" Damon asked her. He couldn't even beleive he was here having to do all this when he should be getting the moonstone from Katherine.

"You don't get it Damon, I dont _want_ to be saved. Not if Klaus is going to kill everyone I love."

She wasn't going to win though. Damon got even more pissed, if it was even possible.

"Get your ass out the door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you myself." He threatened, getting even closer to her. She tried to punch him to get free, but he grabbed her arm, and kept a hold of it.

"Don't ever do that again."

She fought against him for a second before finally giving in. He then used his hold on her arm and walked her into the other room with Rose. He sat Elena down next to Rose.

"Watch her." he told Rose, then grabbed Alice.

"I need you to come with me for a second." he told Alice, and dragged her into the bedroom.

Damon finally came out of the room.

"Alright, time to go. Alice is soundly sleeping, and won't remember a moment of this horribly stupid day."

Both Rose and Elena stand up, and follow Damon towards the front door. Suddenly the front door opens.

Three men step into the apartment. The leader stepped closer, Elena assumed he was Cody.

"We're here to meet the doppleganger." He told them.

Rose looked worried, so did Damon.

Elena stepped around Damon. "Thank you for coming." She told them. Damon then stepped in front of Elena, and pulled her arm to keep her behind him. She tried to take another step.

"I will break your arm" he whispered, emphasising it by adding a small pause between the last three words.

Rose stayed behind both of them.

"There's nothing here for you." Damon told the two men in front of him.

Suddenly the third man at the door falls dead, revealing Elijah who is holding the guy's heart.

Elena, Damon, and Rose's jaws dropped at the same time. Oh shit! Elijah blurs closer to the other two vampires standing in front of the three of them.

_No, Elijah can't be alive._ Rose was panicking...Elijah had promised he would collect on the favor to use Rose again. Before she used any rational part of her brain Rose's instinct to run had her blurring out the door.

Damon and Elena paid no attention to her exit.

"I killed you. You were dead." Damon stated.

"Yes, for centuries now." Elijah replied nonchalantly.

After trying to save themselves by telling Elijah that the were going to bring Elena to Klaus, Elijah ended up ripping their hearts out anyway. Damon was unsure of what to do to get Elena out of there, and Elena was a little more freaked now that Elijah was here. This wasn't part of her plan at all.

Elijah doesn't tell them anything, just blurs out of the room leaving Elena and Damon standing there stunned.

_He hadn't harmed them? Wierd._

**Several miles from Richmond.**

What the hell just happened? Rose sat there trying to figure things out. The last several hours had been busy. Elijah was alive, she was pretty sure Damon was pissed at not only Elena but her as well, and she just ran out on them.

What am I doing? she asked herself. She'd finally found a place where she felt comfortable staying for a while, and people she didn't need to run from. Did she really just ruin that?

Rose wasn't sure what to do really. She wanted to stay safe and never see Elijah again...but she also wanted to go back to Damon and apologize. So Rose made her decision, she stopped into the nearest hotel, a Holiday Inn, and got a room for the night. She wasn't ready to just go right back to Mystic Falls, yet she wasn't sure she wanted to run. So she was going to stay here and get her thoughts together. She wasn't used to worrying about anyone but herself...and now she was suddenly worried about both Damon and Elena. Did Elijah hurt them? What had happened after she ran.

Rose walked into her hotel room, dropped her small back chair. She then threw off her shoes and fell onto the bed, not bothering to change. She was torn, how had her life suddenly turned to this? Why wasn't she satisfied just running anymore? Staying in Mystic Falls would be dangerous, not just because Elijah but because she was worried hunters would find her. Hunters? Why couldn't she get her past life out of her mind? She found it odd she was suddenly wondering about the people she'd met when she was a theif, and human. The Winchesters, yeah they had way more of an impact then she wanted them to. She hadn't heard anything the first year she was a vampire about them at all...and she assumed Dean had really died. That right there sent even more guilt through her. Would he be fine if she hadn't stolen the Colt? Was Sam still hunting, would he find her and kill her one day for her part in everything that had happened?

After a few years she made herself stop thinking about everything from the world Bela lived in, and made herself focus on her new identity as Rose. Now suddenly all those thoughts were back. She wondered how it was that she had been saved from hell and not Dean? Right, because there was no way Dean would ever have went on as a vampire. He would have killed himself...or asked Sam to do it.

She would be lying to herself if she said she hadn't thought about ending it the moment she found out from Lexi that she was a vampire. Plenty of times she'd contemplated staking herself so she didn't have to live like this...but then she thought of hell and her father. She was more scared of ending up in hell with him torturing her again than she was of living life as a vampire. However she wasn't sure she had it in her to live like Damon and Stefan...they'd been staying off the radar for over a century. Rose wasn't sure she'd last that long.

So now, she was going to sleep and think about everything. Tomorrow she'd decide whether to run or head back to Mystic Falls...if she was even welcome there anymore.

End Chapt


	16. Chapter 16

**Please R&R!**

It was finally morning, and Rose had woken up in the hotel with her confusion from last night not becoming much clearer. However, she was fairly certain she was going back to Mystic Falls. She wasn't sure why, except that she was pretty sure Damon needed her. Even Elena probably needed her. Rose didn't know everything about being a vampire, she didn't know everything concerning the curse and Klaus, but she was still a vampire who had experience with the supernatural elements of their world and she also knew how to come up with ways to get things done. Rose was good at planning, she knew how to get things done.

She was at a small coffee shop. She had a long day ahead, and a couple hours in her SUV on the way to Mystic Falls...she needed her coffee. It wasn't her normal type of place, but it would do...

Rose took her coffee from the counter and turned to leave when she noticed someone sitting at one of the old and rundown tables...a hunter. Crap. Instead of heading out the door, she took a seat at one of the tables where she wouldn't be seen. They would certainly see her leaving, so she hid in plain sight in the shop.

She listening intently, perks of being a vampire.

"You know, it seemed bad enough last year with the whole end of the world problem...thanks to the two morons. Then all that apocolypse stuff seemed to go away, but now we've got too many damned monster problems. I swear its worse now in the freak department than it was last year." the older hunter told his companion. Rose knew him, she was pretty sure she traded a few items with him several years ago.

_Apocolypse? What was going on? _Sure, she'd be lying if she said she hadn't noticed the freaky weather conditions and that the world was going to hell...but were they serious about an actual apocolypse?_ Weird. _Granted being on the run prevented her from knowing things in the hunters world that she normally would have knew.

"Ya well I guess it keeps the job going...rumour is though those same two are back in the game, I wouldn't be surprised if this spike in supernatural activity was their fault."

"Probably, but I ain't gonna try and find out, we both know what happened to the last hunters who tried hunting those guys down."

_Who were they talking about? These two men, were they other hunters or creatures? _God Rose desperately wished she was back in the loop, not that she was ever a hunter but she was damned curious.

After a few more minutes of listening to the two old hunters, and learning absolutely nothing, Rose decided to rush out of the cheap coffee shop while the hunters were busy looking at their case files.

Rose had taken her time getting back to Mystic Falls. She'd been away from Damon and Elena for over 24 hours...and had probably missed some vital information. She walked up to the Salvatore's door and let herself in.

"Damon?" she called out, but no response. "Anyone here?"

After a moment, she gave up and went into the study. The glass of bourban sitting around let her know Damon had atleast been here earlier. She made sure to find out while she was on her way to Mystic Falls that Damon and Elena were both fine.

Damon had finally arrived home, and took Alaric's advice to leave Jules alone for the night and lock his doors. He was pissed, he already hated that woman and no one threatened him! Not only was he pissed, but he was on edge. He really needed a drink.

As he closed the door, he heard something from another room. Had Jules beat him? No, the feeling he was getting didn't seem threatening...he walked towards the study, and he relaxed as he saw who was sitting at the desk.

Rose. Of course it was her.

"Just couldn't stay away, could you?" he asked, unimpressed. He wasn't too thrilled to see her here, friend or not. She'd ran and left him and Elena for dead.

"You don't answer your phone." She told him, figuring she could try to break the tension.

"What do you want?" he asked, straight to the point.

She sighed. He was definately mad, and had every right to be. What now? Right, an apology(because that would fix it!).

"I wanted to apologize."

"Right. Just admit it Rose, you have nowhere else to go and nothing better to do."

"Look, I'm sorry about Elena. I should have known better, but I had no idea she had a death wish. I called you though, I tried to make it right. I'm sorry Damon. You're also right, I don't have anywhere else to go...but I do want to help you."

"Sorry Rose, there's nothing here for you."

He almost felt bad for shutting her out...especially after their previous time together. He wasn't going to let her off that easy though, and even more so now with the drama with Elena, Elijah, and then the whole Stefan in a tomb problem. He didn't have time or energy to hear Rose out and explain to her what was happening.

"Well then..." Rose said, obviously hurt by his comment. She tried to not show it and act more annoyed instead...then again maybe she'd just leave instead. Damon had a reason not to trust her now, before she'd never given him a reason not to, but leaving when Elijah came let Damon beleive that Rose only cared about herself...and Damon knew exactly what that was like. He wouldn't trust himself, so why trust Rose?

Before either of them said another word they heard glass shattering in another room, and head towards the noise. Damon picks up a weapon, and both he and Rose slowly look around. Rose hears growling, and pauses for a moment as her mind flashes back to the moment the hellhounds attacked. She manages to snap out of it, this isn't the same sound, and it was only one. As Damon backs up, Rose notices the wolf behind him. Shit! Damon wasn't looking that way, and Rose sees the wolf lean back, ready to attack.

"Damon, watch out!" she shouted, but doesn't give him time to move himself so she blurs towards him to shove him out of the way. She is caught between the wolf and Damon and falls to the floor as she is attacked and bitten.

Damon finally manages to stab the fierce animal in the side, and the wolf flees out the same window. Damon was unsure of how to help Rose, who was in obvious pain. He kneels down, and helps her sit up slowly.

"How bad is it?" He asks her.

"Hurts." She told him slowly, but took deep breaths. "I've had worse." She tried brushing it off, but they both knew the rumour, a werewolf bite was fatal to them.

Then Damon looked releived as he looked at the bite.

"It's healing." He told her.

She looked as surprised as he did.

"Oh god, I thought a werewolf bite was fatal...I thought..." She trailed off, tears in her eyes. After all, how many chances would she really get?

"Shh, it's okay, you're gonna be fine." He told her, and pulled her in for a brief hug.

**Somewhere in Kentucky**

Dean and Sam were finally back on the road. Sam still didn't remember anything, and Dean was totally okay with that...sure, Sam had found out the truth in that he'd been back the whole time and just had no memories of the past year he spent souless...but it didn't matter. Right now they had a lot to do. Crowley was dead, but this whole Mother of All thing was hanging around and they had a serious monster problem. Crowley was taking these Alphas, or originals of different creatures, for a reason. They had to find out why, and Dean figured the best thing to do now though was to get back into sync with Sam and go on regular hunts.

They'd gotten a tip about a small town in Virginia...seemed like there was an abundance of wierd going on there. First tip was that the town was crawling with vamps, and then something else about a werewolf at one point. With a large amount of death in the town, these didn't seem like the friendly vamps either...not that Dean really beleived there was such a thing.

"So, where we headed?" Sam asked.

"Virginia." Dean told him.

"Yeah I got that...where in Virgina."

"Some town called Mystic Falls I think. Sounds to me like a name out of some rediculous novel."

Sam laughed, he couldn't really disagree with him.

**Salvatore Boarding house. An hour after werewolf attack.**

Rose walked up to where Damon was sitting on the couch. He handed her a drink, she took it without hesitation.

"Talked to Caroline...she said Tyler was all locked up." He told her.

Rose took a seat right next to Damon on the couch.

"So it was Jules then?" Rose asked...Damon had filled her in a little on the latest events.

"Yeah. I'm sorry." He apologized, and meant it. "I picked a fight with her, she was coming after me."

"It's fine, all's well that ends well."

"You all healed?" He asked her.

"Seems that way." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Look Rose, I'm glad the legend was fake. Maybe it was made up to keep vampires away."

Rose smiled. "Lucky Me."

Damon smirked, then reached out and slid his hand along her exposed thigh. Her robe left nothing to his imagination, and he was male afterall, and Rose had just saved his skin. He wasn't used to people trying to save him...and damn his pride he actuallly liked it.

Rose ignored him though, even though she wanted nothing more than give into him.

"I"m going to stay and help you." she told him.

He looked confused for a second. "Help me do what?"

"Save Elena, protect Elena...all things Elena." she answered, laughing a little at that last part.

"Why?"

"I don't know...because I like you." She told him honestly. "I happen to have a vacancy in the friendship department, and you seem to need all the friends you can get."

"Just friends." He smirked, half teasing half serious. He was hoping to get to her, so her answer surprised him.

"Just friends." She agreed. Did she really just say that? Yes, she did. His heart was with someone else, and Rose refused to let herself fall for him.

Rose stands up, and starts to walk away into the other room...but Damon snatches her wrist with vampire speed and pulls her back down to the couch. Fast as she is she doesn't have the time to react before he's kissing her, and good lord could that man kiss!

Finally he pulls away. "Are you sure you can do that?" He whispers, their noses inches apart.

She takes control of herself before answering.

"I don't fall for men who are in love with another woman."

He gave her a funny look, and tried kissing her again...and she did want to give in.

"...but that doesn't mean I can't be your special friend." She teased, and this time let him kiss her. He did and then pulled away.

"And I think I like you." he told her, smiling. They both laughed into the next kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer. Their lips never separated as Damon moved his hands to her shoulder, sliding her robe down.

Rose suddenly pulled away from him, a grimace on her face.

"Ow."

Damon stopped smiling as he pulled her closer to look at the source of her pain. He pulled the sleeve down further..._uh oh!_

"What the hell?" he asked, staring at the weird mark on her shoulder where the bite had been.

"What?" She asked, trying to turn her head enough to see it, but she couldn't. They looked at each other for a long time..

_What now?_


	17. Chapter 17

**_Previously_**:

_Damon stopped smiling as he pulled her closer to look at the source of her pain. He pulled the sleeve down further...uh oh!_

_"What the hell?" he asked, staring at the weird mark on her shoulder where the bite had been._

_"What?" She asked, trying to turn her head enough to see it, but she couldn't. They looked at each other for a long time.._

_What now?_

**NOW**

Damon had made a few phone calls moments after finding the strange mark on Rose's shoulder from the bite, he let Stefan know as well. Of course it was not like anyone knew anything. Rose too had sat down with a few books, laptop, and some other items she always kept in her car while researching the supernatural...but nothing had turned up. They both knew it was a dead end, but never said it aloud.

"How you feeling?" Damon asked, walking back into the room.

"So far not too bad, but for the first time in years I feel tired."

"Well maybe you should try sleep?" Damon suggested.

"I don't really sleep much..." Rose told him. And she didn't, she still had dreams of her childhood, the deal, and sometimes that she really did go to hell instead of getting saved...so she just tried to avoid sleep most nights.

"Well it couldn't hurt, maybe you can save your strength."

Damon sat down next to her on the sofa. He sat his glass of bourbon down and leaned all the way back on the couch. Rose glanced at him, and he gave her a smirk. She finally decided to lay back against him. He was right, she needed rest. He looked around for a second, just to make sure no one was here...after all he had a reputation to keep, he really didn't want to be seen 'snuggling' on a couch with Rose. He definately wasn't going to admit that he kind of liked it, but those thoughts left him quickly as thoughts that she was probably going to die since there didn't seem to be a cure out there. He figured he'd let her rest a little while, and then he would go out and try again.

Rose moved a little again, even now she fought sleep. Damon finally decided to try another tactic.

"So, you told me how Lexi saved you...but since I don't really know much why don't you tell me what you were like..before."

Rose hesitated. She never talked about her past...but she somehow found herself answering him, and honestly for once.

"Would you beleive me if I told you I'm nicer as a vampire than I was when I was human?"

"Um...alright I'm not answering that one." He said, laughing.

"The things you you said about Katherine...I honestly was almost that bad. I made some wrong choices when I was young...and then I changed. I only looked out for myself, manipulated people, used people."

Damon nodded...he couldn't say anything to that. He wasn't exactly a good guy either. Thing is, he wanted to know why. Rose may look out for herself, may run away...but she was a pretty decent woman compared to many of the women he'd met.

"You know that's not nearly enough...what happened to you? Come on, I know I'm not one to talk, but they say confession's good for the soul blah blah blah..." Damon trailed off.

Rose looked down. Damon wanted her to tell him everything about herself, she got it. She just didn't think she could tell him about her life before...about the deal, her father's abuse...she tried telling one person and had been betrayed, could she trust Damon with this?

Right...she was dying, again. It's not like it would matter anymore anyways, why not tell him. She wouldn't have to live with it.

"Okay." She agreed. "Damon can you not say anything until I have finished?"

He didn't answer, just nodded. So she continued.

"When I was fourteen, I trusted someone who I shouldn't have back home in England. I'd spent years with a secret I could not longer deal with...let's just say my father was not a good man, and was a little too 'affectionate' towards his daughter, I'm sure you can figure out the rest. I met a girl who said she could help get me free, and I trusted her. I ended up being manipulated into making a deal...and it turned out she wasn't exactly human."

Damon almost spoke, but changed his mind. He just sent her a questioning glance.

"Obviously you're aware of the supernatural, but there's much more out there than just vampires, witches, and werewolves...this girl was a demon, well was possessed by a demon. I had no idea at first, but I made this deal anyways...I didn't find out exactly what freedom meant until my father and stepmother were killed in a car accident the next day. I confronted her, told her I didn't understand how this was what I agreed to...and then she explained that I had 10 years free of him, and then I would be joining him in hell."

To say Damon was shocked wasn't nearly a good enough description. Was she being completely serious? Demons? He looked at her directly in the eyes...and while he couldn't compel the truth out of her he knew by looking into her eyes that what she said was the truth.

Rose waited a minute before continuing. She went on to tell him about spending the next several years trying to research demon deals, and that she couldn't find a way out. Rose went into pretty good detail of what happened when she was 18, about meeting a hunter and also meeting Lexi. This hunter, Cole, had gave her a ton of knowledge of the supernatural world...and then that same hunter was really a demon who ended up trying to kill her.

"So instead of using what I knew to hunt down the demons, his betrayal had hurt me enough to make me stop giving a damn and I used my knowledge to sell things on the supernatural black market. I didn't care who got hurt or caught up in my trades...I just cared about making contacts and money, hoping that I could gain enough leverage to be able to trade or buy my way out of my deal."

Rose stopped for a while. Damon finally spoke.

"It didn't work though..." Damon commented, but did not judge.

"No...I thought it was going to, but the demons changed every deal i tried to make with them to free myself. In the end it was too late, I burned too many bridges to get help, and was too stubborn to ask for help in the first place."

She could tell he was a bit confused, so she finally broke down and told him all about how she'd met the Winchesters, manipulated them a few times, worked with them then irritated them until she made the worst decision she could have made and stole the Colt from the boys. Rose let Damon in on how much Dean had hated her after that. Yet she hadn't felt guilty until the moment she learned Dean needed that gun to save himself from his deal. Rose finished by explaining the final day where Dean had found her, nearly killed her, and then left her for dead after finding out she was supposed to kill Sam. Rose was near tears as she remembered that day, and Damon actually found himself feeling for her. How had Lexi managed to find and save her with only minutes before her deal came do? She'd been through a lot, even though she'd been a bitch he didn't blame her. It wasn't all her fault after all...it's like she was meant to fail, and yet then here she was.

"I didn't deserve it" Rose practically cried. "I didn't deserve to live, and now here I am. I got a second chance, and you know I don't regret it Damon. I don't regret coming back here." She wanted him to know that. She didn't want him to think that she would regret or blame him for her getting bit.

Rose drifted off into sleep after her confessions, Damon was glad it worked...but he was sure he couldn't handle any more drama or emotions right now, so he gently stood up making sure Rose didn't wake up.

He went down and got a few blood bags for when she woke up, he was sure she'd need it. Then he got himself a drink.

**Just outside of Mystic Falls, old Motel.**

Dean pulled his impala into the small motel. It was late(technically morning already) and he and Sam would need a little rest before getting to work on the vampire(or werewolf?) problem. They'd head over to the police station later in the morning.

**End Chapt.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Salvatore Boarding House(a few hours after last chapt)**

Rose was sitting on the end of the same couch she'd fallen asleep on a few hours earlier. She didn't look like she had earlier though, the pain from the bite had obviously worsened.

Damon walked back in to the room. He'd been trying to avoid listening to anything Elena and Stefan were saying or doing upstairs.

"You know, I really shouldn't be alive...well 'undead'. So I can die, I've lived longer than I was supposed to anyways."

"Hey if you're gonna act all morbid already I'm just gonna kill you myself to put me outta your misery." He half teased.

She gave him an annoyed look, he grinned.

"Come on, it's just a little werewolf bite." He said, trying to keep his tone light.

"Oh right, just a little 'fatal to a vampire' werewolf bite. No big deal huh?"

"Only according to legend...which is a notoriously unreliable source."

Damon hands her a glass of blood, and she takes it hesitantly.

"Go on drink up, blood heals."

He stared at her as she drank it. Rose then turned to look at him.

"You're right, I think it's working."

Damon walked over to her. "Let me see."

Rose turned slighty so that her back was to him, he pulled her tank top away from her shoulder. What he saw however wasn't something that seemed to be getting better, in fact it was worse. Crap.

"How does it look?" she asked.

Damon hesitated, he didn't really want to answer her.

"Definately better." he finally said, then heard Elena pass by. "Right Elena?" he said louder than he needed to, and motioned for Elena to say something.

Elena was surprised by the wound. Damon called that better? Poor Rose.

"Um yeah it's not too bad." Elena lied.

Rose kept quiet...however she was not an idiot. They were totally lying to her, she knew that much.

"Where's Stefan?" Damon asked Elena quietly.

"He left. I need you to talk to him, he's convinced he needs to find Isobel and I think that's going to piss off Elijah."

"No can do, I'm with Stef on this one...but hey if you could play nurse for a little while..." he trailed off, nodding towards Rose.

Rose turned to them. She didn't need a babysitter.

"That's not necessary." She told them.

"Sure it is. Elena's a do gooder. It's in her nature, she can't resist."

Elena looks a little annoyed, but then nods. Damon heads to the door, Elena follows him. She stops him after the make it all the way to the door.

"Damon...is she going to die?" Elena asked. Her and Rose didn't have the best start and she was still annoyed about Rose calling Damon, but she didn't want to see her die either.

"Probably. The bite caused some sort of infection, it's getting worse."

"What like a poison?"

"I don't know Elena. I'm not exactly an expert in this field." He whispered harshly.

"I'm sorry."

"Death happens. Sooner she dies the better, it's gloomy as hell in here." He then turned and walked out. Elena was put off by his harsh words, but then she thought for a moment and realized that he was lying.

Elena walked back in to where Rose sat. Rose turned to look at her, if she'd heard anything that Elena and Damon had said she most certainly didn't show it.

lllllllllllllllllllllll

The boys stood up from their seats in the sherriff's office after spending the last hour discussing things. It took a little while to figure out that this lady knew about vampires. Dean quickly told her that he and Sam could take care of the vampire problem.

"Thanks for your time Sherriff Forbes. Do me a favor, don't mention to the others about our job, it needs to be kept secret." Dean said, referring to the police officers and anyone else in charge.

Liz agreed. No one else needed to know they were here...she hoped Damon wouldn't be mad that she'd been happy to have more help brought in.

Once they left her office, Dean and Sam headed back for the impala.

"So, this whole purgatory monster thing...you think it has anything to do with why this towns crawling with vamps?" Dean asked Sam.

"Don't know, either way we treat it like any other vampire hunt."

Dean agreed. His last few vampire encounters hadn't been pleasant. There was Gordon, then this year Dean had nearly been turned himself. He was definately ready to kill a few vampires.


	19. Chapter 19

**The Grill**

Sherriff Forbes was sitting at the bar when a blonde woman came up to her.

"Sheriff? Hi, I'm Mason Lockwood's friend, from Florida."

"Jules right?"

As they were talking, the Winchesters walked into the Grill and made their way to the bar. They'd been doing some research and kept a distance from the Sheriff and the other woman. They listened in las much as they could.

"Yeah. Is there any news?" Jules asked Liz.

"No one's heard from him. I have the investigation open, as soon as we hear anything I will let you know."

Dean looked at Sam, both wondering the same thing. Who was missing?

Liz stood and left the bar, leaving Jules alone.

The boys looked around, hoping to maybe go talk to the girl when they noticed another guy who looked suspicious making a phone call. What he said however surprised them.

lllllllllllllll

Alaric watched closely as Sheriff Forbes left. He picked up his phone and dialed Damon's number.

_'Hey Damon. The Wolf is at the grill.'_ Then Alaric hung up.

Dean and Sam made their way to a table behind Alaric. This town was really strange...and they'd seen a lot. They noticed another guy making his way over...he was a lot younger. He sat down across from Alaric.

llllllllllllllll

Stefan sat down across from Alaric, and motioned to Jules.

"Is that...?" he trailed off.

"Yeah yeah, I just called Damon."

"You doing his dirty work for him now?"

"He's trying to find a cure for Rose. I couldn't find anything more except that it is fatal."

"Can you get in touch with Isobel?" Stefan asked him.

"Even if I could, she won't help." Alaric answered.

"I know, but Katherine said Isobel knew about Klaus."

"So this is about Elena, not Rose." Alaric stated.

lllllllllllllll

Dean turned to Sam as the two men continued their conversation. They noticed Stefan head towards the door finally.

"Dude what is going on? Wolf? Cure? You think werewolf?"

"Yeah I guess. Why would someone need a cure though, do you think there's a cure to being a werewolf like there was for becoming a vampire?"

"I don't know Sam. We probably need to ask the Sheriff more questions. I don't know if all this purgatory/alpha stuff is the cause or if this town friggin' crazy. I mean what's with the names...Klaus? Sounds almost demonic...or just old."

Sam nodded, and they both stood up to go find Liz.

llllllllllllllllll

Stefan ran into Damon as he was leaving, he made sure to stop Damon from going any further.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked him.

"Waiting for you. Listen, there are a lot of people here...and there were two new people here I've never seen before..."

"Oh Damn. There goes my plan to rip out her spleen." Damon said, rolling his eyes.

"I know you're upset about Rose but..."

Damon interrupted him.

"Why does everything think I'm upset about it? I am fine. I don't know if you know this but sometimes vampires die. I'm gonna go have a friendly little chat with she wolf brother, ease up."

Stefan didn't say anything back, but moved to the side to let Damon through. Wether Damon was lying or not didn't matter, because Damon would do what he wanted no matter what Stefan said.

Damon walked up to Jules.

She knew he was there immediately.

"Well if it isn't the one I meant to kill." Jules said. "I'll make sure to get it right next time."

"You won't live to see another full moon...not unless you tell me how to cure a werewolf bite, and then I won't kill you."

"Promise?" she asked.

"Yep."

She pretended to think about it for a second.

"Bite me." she finally said. She stood up and made an attempt to leave. Damon stood and caught her arm.

"I am not afraid of you." She told him.

"Then you are very very stupid."

"How's your friend? Rose...was that it? Have the chills started? The unbearable pain?"

"If there's a cure, tell me or start watching your back." he threatened.

"Did I mention the dimentia? It'll start eating away at her brain...You want a cure?"

He nodded.

"Take a stake and drive it through her heart." she told him, unsympathetic.

Jules pulls away from him and leaves. Damon doesn't go after her, but makes a mental note that he is definately going to rip that bitch's heart out.

**Salvatore house, Damon's Room**

Elena leads Rose to the bed slowly. She's steadily getting worse, much weaker than before.

"I hate this. First, I'm a vampire I haven't had a cold in the last 3 years, and second I didn't have to be taken care of even when I was sick."

Elena wasn't going to back off though.

"Just get in bed."

"Vampire's don't get sick you know...if we die it's supposed to be sudden not drawn out by illness."

"You're not going to die." Elena told her stubbornly.

Rose laid all the way down and Elena brought the sheet over her.

"Such a human thing to say."

Elena ignores Rose's negativity and looks around the room.

"You've never been in Damon's room before..." Rose stated instead of asked.

Elena picks up a book and is a bit surprised, but tries hiding it. It's "Gone With the Wind."

"Not what you expected?" Rose asked.

"It's just a room with a bed...maybe I expected silk sheets."

The two of them shared a laugh.

_Silk sheets...yeah that would've been nice. _Rose thought, remembering how not too long ago all she worried about was having nice expensive things and money. So much had changed in the past 3 years. Now she knew that it never really mattered...no amount of money had ever saved her.

"You're lucky." Rose said. "No one's ever loved me the way you're loved."

Elena didn't beleive her. Rose had been a good friend to Damon ever since she got here...she had to have someone who loved her before.

"I doubt that." Elena told her.

"No, it's true. I've spent the last several years running to stay alive...and before that I wasn't a the best person to get along with because I was trying so hard to get myself out of the choices that I made. I just never wanted to let anyone else in to my f**ked up life...I never trusted anyone, and now trying to set up roots isn't really compatable with being a vampire. Elena why are you so eager to give all this up?

"I'm not giving up on anything." Elena argued. She grabbed the glass of blood and handed it to Rose. "Here drink this."

"Really...then what's with this deal with Elijah? Take it from me deals never end up the way you want them to."

"It's my best option."

"No. It's your easiest option." Rose frowned. She couldn't understand why Elena would willingly put herself in harms way...didn't she understand that she was hurting her loved ones more this way than if they all fought together.

"That's not fair."

"You really think that the moonstone was destroyed?" Rose asked her.

"I spoke to Bonnie, and she had the help of another witch, and that happened to be Elijah's witch so no, I don't."

"You really are determined to die...you know atleast I fought my impending death when I was human...you're not even trying."

Rose closed her eyes to rest. Elena was visibly shaken at her words. She was surprised that Rose gave a damn about her.

lllllllllllll

Dean and Sam had caught up to the sheriff.

"You said you take care of vampire and werewolf problems, so why is it that you have to keep asking me for help."

"Because something else is going on here. The stuff we are hearing isn't what we normally deal with. So many vampires in one town, not to mention what seems to be other supernatural things going on..." Sam told her. He didn't really want to mention the werewolf thing they'd found since the Sheriff seemed out of the loop on that one.

"Look, if you want to ask questions what I'd suggest doing is talking to Damon Salvatore. He's been handling the vampire problem for me for a while now. He'd probably know more than me."

"Salvatore?" Dean asked. He'd heard that Alaric guy call someone named Damon about the 'wolf'. Maybe they were hunters?

"Yeah. I think he was at the Grill earlier so he's probably not home. I can get you his address for later though." she told the boys.

"Great thank you." Sam said.

**END CHAP**


	20. Chapter 20

*Next update...I know I'm doing it quick haha! I hope some of you recognize Rose's words here in the beginning section!

**Salvatore Home, Damon's bedroom.**

Elena had started walking from the room, but Rose had called out so she paused.

"Please..listen I need you're help."

"It's okay Rose. Just get some sleep." Elena told her, thinking Rose was talking to her.

"Please...I know I don't deserve it." Rose spoke again...her eyes still closed. Elena was very confused. Rose continued talking to no one. "I know..but it's the truth." Suddenly she sits upright, eyes open as she takes in her surrounings. She's in obvious pain.

"Elena. Elena I need more blood." Rose told her, wincing as the pain took hold of her.

"Yeah sure." Elena said quickly. She grabbed the glass and handed it to her.

Rose drank as much as she could, and sat still for a moment. She thought she'd gotten better but the pain in her stomach came back stronger than ever making her nauseous. She turned away from Elena and threw up the blood. It was definately the most disgusting thing she'd ever done...well maybe other than getting torn to shreds by the hellhounds.

Elena runs to get a wet towel from the bathroom, then makes her way back to the bed. Rose however isn't in bed. Elena looked around the room, and as she turned around Rose was right behind her...and she looked purely predatory.

Rose shoved Elena against the wall.

"It's your fault...all of this is your fault. If you hadn't killed her, and tormented me I never would have done it...mum would be alive and I would be normal." Rose yelled at her.

Elena had no clue as to who Rose was talking about, but she was clearly delusional.

"Rose stop. It's Elena. Please stop Rose." Elena choked out.

It took a second but she finally got through to her. She released Elena as quick as possible, fangs and veins retracting...the guilt showed on her face.

"Oh my god...Elena, I'm sorry. Please, don't be afraid of me I..."she trailed off.

"I'm not...it's fine, let's get you back to bed."

Elena lead her back to the bed. Once she layed down she looked straight in Elena's eyes.

"I'm scared." she admitted, closing her eyes a little.

"It's okay. I'm right here." Elena told her, squeezing her hand.

Rose started losing her sense of reality again though.

"Here? Where's that?"

"Damon's bedroom. You're in Damon's bedroom."

"Oh."

"Look, why don't you tell me something...anything. What's you're happy place Rose?" Elena asked her.

"I don't know..." Rose thought for a minute, the question helping her get her bearings on who she was. "When I was a girl, before she died...there was this park close to home. She'd take me there whenever he wasn't around. It was beautiful. Trees, open fields behind it."

"It sounds wonderful." Elena said, not bothering to ask who 'he' was. She had a feeling Rose's family was anything but perfect.

"Mmmhhhmm" Rose murmered. Her eyes had closed again, and she'd fallen back asleep. Elena took the time to go find some clean sheets for her.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Elena walks back into the room with clean sheets, which apparently hadn't been the best plan since Rose was gone...again. She went back downstairs, and searched the house for her...finally making her way to the basement where she found Rose devouring the bloodbags. There were several empty containers on the ground and she held one in her hand.

"Oh god." Elena whispered. Rose noticed her...and again looked ready to kill. Elena ran.

It too minutes of running, and then using the sunlight to her advantage to get away from Rose. She locked herself into a rooom and jammed the door shut.

llllllllllllllllllllllll

What seemed like a lifetime later Elena finally made her way out of the room, and called out for Rose a few times. She heard a knock at the door, but didn't answer it. Finally the door opened up to reveal two men Elena had never met in her life.

"Who are you?" She yelled at them.

"I'm Dean...this is Sam." Dean told her, and pulled out one of his fake ID's...

"You okay?" Sam asked her.

"Um yeah...I'm just looking for a friend, thought she was still here."

Dean didn't beleive her...the young girl looked terrified...obviously something had been here. Maybe this Damon person wasn't a hunter at all...but before Dean had a chance to ask her, the man in question walked through the door.

"Who the hell are you...and give me a good reason why I shouldn't kill you for breaking into my house." Damon told them.

"Damon it's fine...they're FBI. Just let them go." Elena told him.

"We heard from the Sheriff that you were the best one to talk to around here about the current vampire problem."

"You're not FBI." Damon stated.

"No, we're not." Sam said. "But we know what we're doing and can help."

"Look I really don't have time for this." Damon told them. He turned to Elena.

"Where's Rose?"

Elena raised her shoulders, looking defeated.

Crap.

"Alright...we'll find her it's fine." Damon told her.

"Find who?"

"Look you guys are way out of your league here...you want to talk about it fine we do it when I get back." Damon told them...and was pretty sure that if Elena hadn't been here he'd have compelled these morons or killed them one.

Damon motioned that Elena needed to leave the house, so she did. Dean and Sam walked out, then Damon shut the door.

"Go grab a drink. You can ask your questions later." Damon told them, then left to go search for Rose.

END CHAPT


	21. Chapter 21

***Please review if you are reading this. Good, Bad, I don't care I just would love feedback. It's why I shared this story on this site. :) **

**Parking Lot**

Damon walked up to Sheriff Forbes...making the decision to talk to her later about bringing in those two hunters. Then again if Rose hadn't told him the truth he wouldn't even know who they were. Right now he needed to find Rose.

"Hey." Damon said.

"Thanks for coming so quickly." Liz told him.

"Yeah, I was close by already. What happened?" he asked her.

"Vampire. Luckily one of my men found the body before someone else found it."

They talked a minute longer, then decided to split up to find the killer...granted Damon already knew who it was. What the hell was he supposed to do now? He was thankful that Liz hadn't called the other two men in yet. The last thing he needed was the Winchesters finding Rose before he did...especially since they had history.

Damon walked to where Elena was waiting, she was hanging up the phone after leaving a message for Stefan.

"Have you heard from Stefan?" Elena asked him.

"Baby bro isn't exactly my priority right now." He told her, and then handed her a stake. "Take this."

She took it...and assumed it was in case Rose attacked her.

They both headed off to find her.

lllllllllllllllllllll

A young girl screamed as her boyfriend's body was thrown onto the windshield of his car, his neck torn and smeared with blood. As she turned to run for help Rose is right in front of her. Rose grabs the girl's shoulders and is about to tear into her when she hears something.

"Rose, stop!" Damon yelled.

She doesn't even recognize him as someone she knows, and Damon can tell from her eyes that she isn't really there. She runs at Damon prepared to attack him, but her decreasing health and his strenth had him flipping her onto her back pinned underneath him.

"Rose stop, it's me...it's Damon."

She struggles against him a few more times before calming down, and the Rose he knows comes back. She looks around, and notices the body of the boy and the poor girl crouched tightly by the car.

"Oh god, did I do this? No, I don't want to hurt anyone...I've never wanted to hurt..." she said, but Damon interrupted.

"I know Rose."

Rose looked at Elena. Why did she have to see this?

"I'm sorry..." Rose shook her head. She didn't think the words were enough.

"Come on, let's get you home."

"No...I don't want to hurt anyone else Damon please..."

He knew what she meant, but right now he needed to get them out of there before Liz found them. Then again, was going back to the boarding house safe? What if those guys were still there? Damon wasn't sure Rose could even deal with them right now, and who's to say they wouldn't just kill her. He didn't have a choice though, she needed to be somewhere safe.

Finally, Damon quickly compeled the girl Rose attacked, and then went back and picked Rose up, and quickly carried her to his car. Elena followed silently, not knowing what to say. She felt bad for Rose.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Salvatore house. (and yes, the winchesters are still there:)**

Elena opened the door for them and Damon tried to get through the house as quickly as possible with Rose in his arms...but as he thought that wasn't going to happen. Dean and Sam had heard them come in and fully intended on speaking to Damon about the vampire, or werewolf problem. Damon sent Elena in to keep them occupied. Sam stayed in the other room, hoping to get information from Elena...but Dean walked straight to where Damon was. However, he definately was not expecting to find Damon with a girl in his arms.

"Now now." Damon told him.

"Look, we may be able to help you so why don't..."

"I said not now, so unless you want your heart ripped from your chest I suggest you move and let me get this taken care of." Damon told them, and he was serious.

Dean looked at him and was pissed. He didn't like the threat...but he noticed how serious Damon was and decided not to fight back. He did know that Damon was most definately not human...but he could hunt Damon later when he didn't have a shaking woman in his arms.

"Go. We'll wait." Dean told him, and intended on letting Damon past...until Rose woke up anyways. She lifted her head off his chest, and Damon had to let her down...but he held her tight as she tried to remain steady on her feet.

"Damon? What's going on...where are we?" She asked quietly.

Dean's face froze the moment he saw her face. No way, that was not possible...


	22. Chapter 22

**Now:**

Dean wanted to say so many things, had so many questions but in that very moment he just couldn't get it out.

"Nothing Rose...why don't we get you upstairs okay." Damon tried to usher her towards the stairs.

Rose finally looked at Dean. Oh shit...she was hallucinating again! Well she was thought for certain she was hallucinating about Dean...but Damon's voice was loud and real and she wasn't so sure.

Dean wasn't sure what to do...this was Bela right? I mean, it looked like her face, it sounded like her voice...ok so the hair wasn't the same, neither was the name, and she looked like hell. Speaking of hell...he was pretty sure that's where Bela was supposed to be. She'd had like a half hour or less to live when he'd hung up, how could she have lived?

"Rose..come on okay, you'll feel better once you lay down." Damon tried again. "You don't need to deal with all this right now."

What Damon just said woke her up a little more to the fact that maybe this really was happening, that maybe Dean bloody Winchester was standing in the hall of the Salvatore's home. It also snapped Dean out of his shock...a little bit.

"Bela?" Dean questioned. "Unless I'm insane. Tell me it's not true."

Rose waited a beat. Damon wanted to compel Dean to go sit the hell down...but Rose was still standing at that moment and until she said otherwise he was going to let it go.

She could deny it...tell Dean that he was fu*king crazy and act like she had no idea who the hell Bela was. She was so tired, in so much pain...she didn't expect to ever see him again, after all he was supposed to be dead as well...had he killed Lilith and saved himself? She was too miserable to lie anymore though, so she didn't deny it...though she did try to keep her wit.

She gave Dean a look, and he knew. She didn't even have to say it aloud but he knew. He had a good memory, and that look mixed with her eyes said everything.

"Give it a few more hours and I will be." she whispered, accent thicker than usual. She was completely serious too.

He didn't even have a reply at first.

Sam walked into the hall and he was about to speak when he saw what Dean was looking at...or rather who. It took him a moment to really stare to make sure.

"Oh my God Bela?" Sam was shocked.

"Who's Bela?" Elena asked, having just walked in behind him, then noticed they were looking at Rose. Oh...right, Rose's past.

Dean wanted to ask her how she survived...but then he remembered the whole thing with the werewolf bite and it being able to kill a vampire.

"You turned into a vampire to get out of your deal?" Dean asked, a bit disgusted.

Rose looked down...she really didn't want to talk to him of all people about this. This was Dean, he was all about the black and white, he certainly never understood the real her...he would probably want to kill her but Rose thought that maybe he could end all of her pain right now. If Dean killed her all of this would be over.

She nodded slowly...she didn't have the energy to tell him she didn't do it on purpose, she was so tired.

"Alright stop. Unless you know of a cure why don't you back off, it's obvious she's not in the best condition to argue with you, and for the record she did not choose to be a vampire." Damon stepped in. Dean starting an argument with Rose wasn't going to end well for her, and he really didn't wanna have to go out and save her again.

"Damon it's okay, I can handle..." Rose started, but then suddenly started seeing spots and feeling numb as she slid down in Damon's arms.

"Ok that's it for you." He said, and picked her up again. "I'm taking her upstairs...if you want to live past tonight I suggest you leave her be."

Sam started to step forward and argue, but Dean stopped him. Sam then backed off. Dean wasn't ready to pick a fight with a vampire...not that he couldn't handle it but right now wasn't the time.

Damon carried Rose upstairs. Elena followed.

"Dean..."

"Yeah Sam, I know. Bela's alive, and a vampire...and I have no idea what the hell is going on."

"What do we do about it?"

"Well I'm not going to go up there and kill her, she already looks like death."

"She cheated death before...maybe it's karma."

Dean nodded, but she seemed different.

"You heard what he said, he told us it wasn't her choice.'

"Wasn't it you that said the only thing Bela does is lie? She could have lied to him Dean."

"Oh i get it Sam...I just don't know." Dean shook his head, walking back into the other room. They were not leaving until they got answers.

llllllllllllllllllllllllll

Damon had stood in the corner of the bedroom for a few minutes. He was in between super pissed off and hurt. He didn't want Elena or anyone to see his emotions for Rose, but he did care. He was angry at the situation-Jules, these hunter idiots, Rose dying. It all sucked.

Rose had only been asleep for a few minutes, but she woke back up. Damon walked over to her.

"Hey there."

"I'm sorry..." she started.

"You went on a murderous rampage..it happens."

She shook her head. No, it didn't happen with her.

"I'm sorry Elena. I don't take human life, I've never wanted to."

"You shouldn't be here." Damon told Elena.

Elena being in the room kept Damon from sensing that Dean had came upstairs and into the hallway to listen.

"That's the worst part you know." Rose continued, ignoring Damon. "The hunt, the need to kill...I can feel it sometimes but now it's like I have no control. It's hurts."

"Then stop talking about it." Damon told her.

Rose tried rolling her eyes, even that was difficult. Elena knew Damon's masks...this was one of them. Rose looked straight to Elena, again ignoring Damon.

"Damon's a lot like me. He wants to care...but we're so used to the bad that comes with it that when we find ourselves caring we run away from it. I really am sorry for today."

"I know." Elena told her softly.

"Elena you need to fight. I know you're scared but do it anyways. I may have lost my chance, but life is worth it Elena."

She nodded. Whether Elena agreed or not, she needed Rose to think she did. Elena walked over and leaned down to Rose, holding her arm.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Rose asked.

"Us humans." Elena teased.

"I'll never forget it you know. What it was like being human...I made so many mistakes and they haunt me, but they've kept me going." Rose turned to Elena and smiled for a second. "It doesn't hurt as much."

Damon looked at them. As much as he couldn't stand this emotional crap, every point Rose made was true.

As quickly as Rose had felt better she worsened again. She cried out in pain, and thrashed around.

"Damon!" Elena yelled.

Damon rushed to the bed and grabbed ahold of her.

"Go Elena, get out, now."

"Damon..."

"No, I've got this now go."

Elena finally nodded and left the room quickly...running into Dean in the hall.

She gave Dean a look that told him he had no right to be up here. Dean didn't respond to her though, he was too surprised at the emotional stuff coming from Bela's mouth...no way was she lying about being sorry. She was dying, she had no reason to lie. Just like before when she told him the truth about Lilith.

Elena kept walking though, she decided to head home.

llllllllllllllllllll

Dean made his way back downstairs, and told Sam how bad Bela looked and about what she'd said.

"You of all people are going to feel sorry for her?"

"Nope. It ain't pity Sammy...confusion maybe. And okay maybe a little bit sorry, she really looks terrible."

They both looked up as Damon walked into the room...but they didn't get a chance to speak.

"If you want to ask me about vampire issues or any other weird problems thats fine...but Rose is off limits. Give me a reason as to why I should tell you anything...after all from what I've heard you don't exactly ask questions before trying to kill us."

"Not going to deny it then, that you're a vampire?" Sam asked.

"Nope."

"Wow, you got this whole town believing you're helping them, when you're part of the problem." Dean snorted.

Damon laughed a little.

"I'll be the first to admit that I'm not a nice guy, but I am helping Liz. I try to keep the vampire population down besides the few of us who do actually have control over the bloodlust."

"She one of them?" Dean asked, motioning upstairs to indicate he meant Rose. Damon glared at him for asking about Rose, but answered.

"She's been helpful...and she told me all about her past with the two of you. Ok, well I had to pry it out of her, but she told me. I know you hate her after what she did to you. However, that person you know isn't the same as the woman I know."

"She couldn't have changed that much." Dean said.

"Maybe, maybe not. She is a friend though, and has been a good one. I won't let you kill her...well not that there's any point to it anyways seeing as she doesn't have long to live."

"Why a werewolf?" Sam asked.

"I pissed it off." Damon smirked, but then got angry again. Anger was easier than the guilt he felt. "The she-bitch came after me, Rose thought it was a great idea to throw herself in the middle of it."

"She saved you?" Dean asked...that was definately not the Bela he knew, Bela didn't save anyone but herself.

"She did." Damon said, but kept his tone light like it didn't matter.

"What's going on around here?" Sam asked.

"This place has always been weird, but I can chalk most of it up to the a centuries old curse that some old original vampire wants to break."

"What kind of curse?"

"Guess this affects your job...so I'll tell you. Apparently if a vampire breaks this curse then it will cause vampires to be able to walk in the daylight."

"What?"

Damon rolled his eyes. Ugh he hated explaining all this shit right now.

"Yes I know, us roaming around in the day, not good."

"You don't want that, after all you are a vampire." Dean said.

"True...but there are plenty out there even less friendly than me, and we both know just how bad that could be."

"So you need help with that issue...but what's this about an 'original' vampire?" Sam asked...could 'Alpha' and 'original' be linked as the same?

"I don't know, I'm no expert on it...Rose got caught up in it, found out that these original vampires were coming after Elena...I guess they're like the very first family of vampires or something."

Yeah, that definately sounded a little bit similar to the whole 'alpha' thing.

"Elena, the girl that was here earlier. Why her?"

"Long story, ask me later when I don't have a dying vampire on my hands."

"I want to talk to her." Dean said suddenly.

"No. Last thing she needs is to argue with you about a past she doesn't want to deal with." Damon said, then turned and went back up to his room.

Dean sighed. The curiosity was killing him...he had things to say to Bela...but he probably wouldn't get the chance.

"Dean, I think we should go."

"Go ahead Sam, I'm staying. Just incase. Go do research or whatever it is you do...looks like this problem is going to be our problem too."

Sam reluctantly left.


	23. Chapter 23

**Damon's Bedroom**

Damon had went back to check up on Rose. After a glass of blood, several cold washcloths, and rest the worsening of her symptoms had slowed down a bit. She was completely exhausted with hardly any strength left but for now she wasn't getting any worse. She was sitting propped up on pillows when Damon came over to sit next to her.

"Any better?" he asked. He knew she wasn't, but giving in and telling her she was going to die soon didn't seem appropriate either.

She tried to laugh at his attempt, but coughed instead.

"Sure Damon." she teased.

"Good to see you not lose your charm."

"Never...Damon, I wasn't dreaming? They were here weren't they?"

"Rose..."

"Truth Damon."

"Yes, they are. And it's really annoying because they won't leave. Apparently was here to deal with a vampire issue." Damon said, winking.

"Well we do have issues."

Damon laughed.

"Shoulda seen me try to convince that moron not to come marching up here...he wanted to talk to you."

"Let him."

"What? Rose I don't think that's smart...in fact it seems stupid. Why use the last of your strength on him?"

"I need to deal with it Damon...I ran away from it for so long, and maybe this way I can at least feel less guilty."

"You shouldn't."

"Maybe not, but I do. Please...just let him come in."

"Okay fine." Damon said.

llllllllllllllllllllllllll

Rose had her eyes closed when Damon came back in, Dean behind him. She opened them and looked at him like he really was a ghost. Damon made no move to leave the two of them alone together.

"Damon." Rose whispered. "S'okay"

He gave her a look, and then they had a silent conversation. She wanted him to go, and she also wanted him to not listen in. This was Rose's moment, if thats what she needed then he'd give it to her. So Damon left his bedroom, went downstairs and poured himself a drink.

"You wanted to talk." she said quietly.

Dean nodded. He wasn't sure how to handle her like this. Does he get angry, or just ask questions? He didn't want to stress her out, but yet he still had so much resentment for what had happened.

"Was he telling the truth? You didn't turn on purpose?"

Rose nodded. She was struggling to get the words out, her throat felt like it was on fire.

"So it was a coincidence you managed to get attacked by a vampire right before your deal came due?" Dean asked, a hint of anger in his voice.

"No. She was looking for me. An old friend...I didn't know what she was. She thought I'd be better off a vampire than in hell."

"You agree?"

"Not at first. I was angry...so after she showed me how to control the bloodlust I ran. I didn't want to be hunted."

"And now?"

"I wasn't okay with it until recently...I know it's hard for you to beleive but I like it here. I didn't have to run anymore, I found a reason to actually care."

Dean didn't respond. How could she have changed so much...then again how well did he ever really know her?

"I wasn't the only one to survive...how'd you do it? Is Lilith dead?" Rose asked...and if she wasn't so sick she would have sounded hopeful.

"I didn't." Dean told her. "I got brought back."

"You didn't...hell?"

"Be happy you skipped that journey...no amount of enjoying the ride could ever make it worth it."

"I didn't mean it...I never wanted to die."

"Yeah figured, that the reason you played us? You were that stubborn and desperate you figured stealing the Colt or killing Sam would've been better than asking for help?"

"I was wrong Dean...but no, I never asked for help because I didn't want it. I hated asking for help, hated looking weak, and hated what'd I'd done. I didn't want you to know the truth. For the record, I couldn't do it. I couldn't have killed him."

"If you hated what you'd done, then why did you do it? Why make that deal?"

Rose shook her head. She couldn't tell him even now...and she would take the secret of her deal and her father issues with her when she died.

"Guess there shoulda been a law against demons making contracts with children...it was a mistake. I made a lot of those Dean." Rose's voice faultered. She started coughing again, and couldn't stop.

"Easy." Dean said, and reached out to steady her. It was the first gesture he'd made to actually touch her. It surprised them both as he held her arm.

"I can't do this anymore..." Rose said quietly. Dean agreed...he wanted more answers, but he wasn't going to get them. She was dying anyways...he didn't need to make it any worse. He finally stood up to leave...and Damon showed up in the door way.

She made a grab for Dean's arm, but just ended up grazing it.

"I'm sorry Dean." She said. He never thought he'd hear that from her...and he was damn sure she wasn't lying to him. He nodded to her. She then closed her eyes again. Maybe it wasn't enough for him, but it was as good as he was going to get. All the time that he knew her he'd wanted to kill her...okay maybe not all the time, but still...and now he was actually feeling bad for her?

Dean walked past Damon, and went downstairs. He didn't know what to make of her, maybe he should have said goodbye? After all, his only goodbye to her was telling her he'd see her in hell.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll

After Dean left, Damon went over and helped Rose get more comfortable. He couldn't stand seeing her in any more pain...he'd do what he needed to do if necessary. He scooted in behind her on the bed, and Rose moved around so that she was laying against him and under the covers too. He wrapped his arms around her, she was burning up, but yet she acted so cold.

"Who would've thought you'd be such a nice guy." Rose whispered.

"I'm not nice. I'm mean, and I like it." he softly teased.

"You lie." Her voice was cracking.

"Sshh, just sleep." He told her, brushing her hair from her face. She couldn't help but listen and fell back to sleep.

Dean helped himself to a glass of Damon's alcohol supply. Maybe he should go meet up with Sam, Damon didn't want him here and there was nothing he could do for Bela.

As he turned to go sit back down, he jumped when he saw Castiel in front of him.

"Dude seriously?" Dean said.

"I am sorry." Cas told him. "This may be important...it's necessary for you to be here."

"Why Cas?"

"The Mother of All...you're problems with all of these monsters, there's a connection to this town as well."

"Well Sam and I are on it...but right now's not the best time." Dean told him.

"Right, of course. The old acquatance of yours? Bela Talbot."

"You know."

"Yes, I do. I assume you need my help?"

Of course, why didn't he think of calling the angel for help.

"You'd heal her? She's not human Cas."

"I know what she is. She could have information on these alpha vampires that could be of use to us. She is also a friend of the vampires in this town, we could use that help Dean. They are not like the others, as you may have noticed."

"I don't disagree, but she may choose not to help us."

"I'll do it."

Dean nodded. He'd needed more time with her...and now he could get the chance. Having a friendly conversation with Bela had never been on his to do list...that's not how they worked. They teased, they pissed each other off, and traded wit like it was going out of style...never once had they sat down to have a civilized conversation. So sure, he'd love to talk to her seriously and truthfully...but it would also be nice to see the Bela he knew. He almost missed their banter.

lllllllllllllllllllllll

Rose walks into a field, and there was a playground in the middle. She remembered this place...she'd come here as a kid. First with her real mother, the when she wanted to escape her father. It was the only part of her childhoold she didn't hate...even if she had made the deal here. It was her place, it was her mother's place. She ran her hand through her hair, and realized it was long again, as it always had been until the past year.

She runs down the small hill like she used to, only to find Damon sitting down on it. Rose makes her way to where he is, and sits down next to him.

"This was my favorite place to come when I was a girl...how did you know?"

"Word got around." Damon told her.

She gave him a questioning glance. He smiled.

"You told Elena."

"I'm dreaming." she stated. "You went into my head."

He just shrugged his shoulders. She grinned.

Rose looked up, in this dream world she could feel the sun.

"Mmm, sun is so warm. I missed this. I miss being human."

"Humanity isn't all it's cracked up to be." It'd been over a century for him, and he did remember but he'd spent way more time as a vampire than a human.

"Maybe not, but it was still life. I could've had friends, could've had a family. It mattered."

"You do have that Rose..."

"No, not anymore. But you do. You've built a life here whether you want to admit it or not. I wasted my life, and I spent my last three years meerly just existing."

"You didn't have a choice, you were running to keep from being hunted..."

"There's always a choice." She interrupted.

"You know, you're ruining this perfect day with your psychological babbling."

She laughed and leaned in, she'd never been affectionate with any guy before...but Damon needed it as much as she did. She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly to her.

"I want to enjoy this moment in the sun, will you enjoy it with me?" she asked.

"For a while." he smiled, and it was a real smile. Damon smirked all the time, but he rarely smiled. Same as her.

Damon pulled her to him, and she leaned into his embrace. He took her hand in his, and they stayed that way for a moment.

"Thank you." she said quietly.

"For what?"

"The pain's gone."

"I'm glad." He whispered in reply. That's what he wanted, to take away the pain. He just dreaded having to leave this dream and deal with the real world.

"I'm not afraid anymore."

He nodded. Rose pulled away from him, and stood up.

lllllllllllllllll

Damon was completely still, not moving as he controlled Rose's dream. He didn't want to deal with his feelings, yet he couldn't stop the emotions. His eyes were watering a bit, and he concentrated on not letting any tears fall. He slowly laid Rose's hand he held down onto her stomach, and moved slowly to the side of the bed where he hid the stake. He picked it up.

He held the stake over her heart, and he finally couldn't stop the single tear that fell. He took a deep breath, completely ready to drive the stake through her heart. Suddenly his door flew open, Dean and another guy rushing in.

Damon dropped the stake. Seriously, what the hell were they doing? He needed to do this now.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked him. He was going to just kill her?

"What needs to be done. She wants the pain to end, she made peace with it. Why can't you leave it alone?" Damon asked furiously. He really couldn't stand being seen in such a vulnerable position.

Dean didn't blame him, he could see that Damon cared.

"He can save her." Dean motioned to Castiel.

"Excuse me."

"He can heal her, just give him a chance."

Damon didn't want to believe it...but nodded anyways. Damon moved past them and out of the room. Dean stepped aside to let Cas pass. Castiel placed his fingers on her arm. Dean held his breath, he figured it would work, but then again Bela was a vampire now, something could go wrong.

END CHAPT


	24. Chapter 24

**Damon's Bedroom**

Castiel removed his hand from Rose's arm, and stepped back. Rose was still asleep, and Damon was still holding his breath. Cas turned toward the two men, hoping they would listen to him.

"I need a moment with her." Cas told them.

"Why?" Damon asked.

"Cas?" Dean also questioned him.

"I need to speak with her. She's healed, but give me a moment to speak to her."

Castiel looked serious, so finally the boys headed out of the room. He knew that Damon would try to listen, so as Rose awoke Cas made sure Damon would not be able to overhear them.

"What the..." Rose started.

"You're healed. I sent your friend and Dean downstairs for a moment."

"Who are you?"

"I am Castiel, and a friend of the Winchesters...more so Dean than Sam."

"What do you want with me?"

"There are things not even Dean needs to know right now...and I didn't do this only for him. I may be in need of your help in the future...and as a vampire you could be of use to me in regards to a certain problem we face."

"What? Look if this is some sort of deal I want no part in it, I'd rather you had let me die."

"Not to worry, no deal. You are healed, and will stay that way no matter if you help us or not. However, if you stay in contact with the Winchesters and give them some assistance when needed I can turn you back. This affects your kind as much as it affects humans."

"Back to what?"

"I can give you back your humanity."

Rose stared at him, was this guy serious?

"Think about it. You've always done well making contacts...we could really use your services in the future, especially with having a vampire on the inside."

She didn't answer him, and she was still confused...but humanity sounded so good. She looked back up at him, but he was gone.

Damon and Dean returned to the room...but Damon was the only one to make his way to her on the bed.

"It actually worked? You okay?"

"I feel fine." she told him. She then looked at Dean. "Who was that man?"

"Don't worry about Cas...he's a good guy...well not really guy but whatever."

"Dean, he wasn't human...I can tell."

"No, he isn't."

"Look I swear if you just had some sort of demon heal me, good or not, I will kill you myself."

Damon smirked...it was good to see Rose back to normal and full of spirit again.

"What's opposite of a demon?" Dean asked her.

"I don't...angel? No way Dean, those don't exist."

"I can promise you they do...and most of them are dicks...Cas being the exception."

"Right...are you insane?"

"Might be, but it's true. He's the one who pulled me out of hell, and after everything we've seen the past few years I can tell you that they do in fact exist."

Damon didn't react to anything Dean said, he was still surprised that she was alive. Rose couldn't find the words...she'd only prayed a few times as a kid, and after her mom's death and dealing with her father she couldn't believe in angels or God or really anything of a higher power. Yeah, she was one of those kids who thought that if angels did exist they wouldn't have let her suffer so much. However, what Dean said did make sense. She was a vampire, and there was no cure for the bite, yet here she was...and how else could Dean have been brought back?

"I need to go meet up with Sam. We need to have a conversation about the vampire issues in this town...and Cas seems to think that you're problems with these 'originals' may be connected to the problems we are having as well." Dean told them.

Dean turned to leave after getting a nod from Damon and Rose.

"Hey." Damon called after him. "Tell your friend thanks." Damon hated showing any vulnerability, especially to strangers...yet after the crazy evening he'd had he felt the need to at least say thanks. He needed Rose, even if he didn't want to admit it.

Dean nodded, and left.

llllllllllllllllllllllllll

Damon had spoke to Rose for a few minutes about everything before leaving her to get cleaned up. He then went to talk to Sheriff Forbes, and let her know he'd taken care of the vampire, and took care of the body too. Liz thanked him, and Dean then headed back to the boarding house. He'd been lucky that Rose wasn't recognized, and therefore he wouldn't have to go around compelling people to forget they'd seen her that night.

lllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Motel, Night**

Dean walked into the motel room, and Sam was sitting at the small desk on his laptop.

"So, is Bela..." Sam started, fully expecting Dean to say she was gone.

"Actually no, she's alive and well." Dean said. Sam first thought Dean was being a smart ass, but then noticed he was completely serious.

"Huh?"

"Well she kinda had a little help." Dean said. Sam gave him a questioning glance, so he continued. "Cas showed up."

"Cas? He showed up just to save Bela, or did you ask him to come?"

"No, he came on his own Sam. Said something about needing her help, I assume he wants a vampire on the inside of all this 'original/alpha, mother of all' crap."

"Huh. That's weird."

"No kidding."

"You seem relieved Dean...about Bela."

"I can't explain it okay...maybe if you'd seen what I saw tonight...she was different, she even apologized."

"You don't think she's playing us, or you, so you don't kill her?"

"Normally yeah, but she was dying Sam...she had no reason to lie."

"Never stopped her before...I'm not disagreeing with you Dean...I just think we should be aware."

"Got it Sammy, we'll keep an eye on her. But Cas seemed to think she was worth saving, so I say we go with it. Besides we got a hell of a lot more to worry about than whether Bela's still a bitch or not."

Sam nodded in agreement, letting it go.

end chapter.


	25. Chapter 25

**Salvatore home.**

Rose had pinched herself twice, not that it hurt or anything, but she wanted to make sure this was real. To be honest, even though she cared about Damon and the people here, she still hated being in someone else's debt. The fact that Castiel wanted her help and would return her humanity if she helped them made her nervous...but then again he said it wasn't a deal.

Dean and Sam showing up while she was at her worst had completely taken her by surprise. She'd knew there was a chance she'd see the youngest Winchester again, but she really thought Dean was gone. She figured them showing up had been to haunt her for her past mistakes...but it ended up being what had saved her life. She couldn't imagine this angel...if he really was one...just coming to heal her if it hadn't been for the connection to the boys.

Rose heard the door shut downstairs...Damon was home. She was happy she survived, not just for herself but for him. She'd made Damon a promise, to help save Elena. And Elena, well she felt protective of her too.

She was going to head downstairs when she realized that Elena was down there, and trying to talk to Damon. She decided to give them a moment... for once Rose felt that someone needed her. And he did, Damon needed Rose in his life...but Rose also knew that he needed Elena. Elena trying to get Damon to open up to her was for the best, and Rose was okay with that. She would never be Damon's top priority...but what Damon had tried to do for her let her know that he at least gave a damn about her. He'd taken away her pain and fear...and he didn't have to. He could have just staked her, but he made her feel comfortable and loved. She'd be forever grateful for that.

Rose finally made her way downstairs, and saw the tail end of their talk. Elena had pulled away from what was obviously a hug. Rose hoped that Damon could smile a little more like he did when he was inside of her dream, but that time was not now. Elena noticed Rose, and smiled.

"I heard you were okay, but it's nice to see it for myself."

"Yeah, it's nice to be back to normal...well whatever normal means for us vampires."

Elena nodded.

"Look, I owed you something for tricking you into going to Richmond and stuff, so I brought you a little present. I got it right when Damon called me to say you were okay."

Rose looked at her strangely. What would Elena possibly have for her. Elena walked closer, and revealed a ring. Rose smiled, and didn't know what to say.

"Elena how did..." she started, but Elena interrupted.

"Bonnie. I told her how you were here to help us and everything, and asked her to spell the ring for you. Figured if you're going to be sticking around you'd be more helpful to us if you could go out in the day."

Rose took the ring from Elena and slid it on her finger.

"Thank you Elena." she said.

Damon looked pleased too. Elena then left to go back home, she was hoping to hear from Stefan soon.

"So, you get to live and get a daylight ring? Lucky you."

"Hmm yeah, lucky me." Rose agreed. She went and sat down on the sofa they'd been on the night before. Damon followed her.

"So, you know you're little hunter friends aren't going to let this go. They want to talk to us about everything..."

"I'm not sure friends is the appropriate word just yet, but yes I know. Trust me they're as stubborn as you or me."

"If they want to discuss the situation that's fine, but the moment they try to pull anything or decide they want to kill me, or you, thats it...I will gladly rip their hearts from their chest."

"Yes Damon...and then shove it down their throats, I know..." Rose teased.

He smirked, and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Good, just wanted to be clear on that."

"I don't think they will...I'm not sure why but it doesn't seem that everything with them is as black and white as it used to be. They seemed so different then before...don't get me wrong I'm sure they are still way too confident for their own good, but I can tell something's changed."

Damon nodded. "Can we stop talking for now?" he whined. He then pulled her closer, and leaned in to kiss her...she met him halfway, and unlike the other night this kiss was slower. It was a simple kiss, more like they were both thankful she was alive. The sweetness of this kiss probably would have changed to a more passionate and agressive one if they hadn't been interrupted by a cough and a heavy sigh...

"Do we need to come back to talk then?" Sam asked. Dean was a quiet.

Neither Rose nor Damon were sure how they hadn't heard the boys come in...they obviously were too distracted.

_Oh boy _Rose thought. This was fun. She looked to Damon, who turned around and was actually half glaring at the two other men in the room. Seemed Damon was a little annoyed that this was the second time he was interrupted from continuing their activities. While Rose would have loved to continue on with Damon, the whole thing amused her. Finally she just let out a laugh, she couldn't help herself.

All three men looked at her...was she really the only one who found the situation funny? She couldn't tell which got to her more, how openly irritated Damon was or the confused look on Dean and Sam's faces. She assumed they just weren't used to seeing her affectionate with anyone.

"No." she told them. "We're finished for now. Might as well get this out of the way." Damon gave her a look that clearly stated the hunters should most definately have left and came back later, but she rolled her eyes at him and he let it go.

End Chapt.


	26. Chapter 26

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Dean and Sam now sat across from Rose and Damon, and it was definately an awkward moment for the four of them. Finally Rose stood up and walked over to the table behind them.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked.

"Figured I should ease the tension." Rose told him, and brought Damon a glass of his bourbon.

"Knew I liked you." Damon said, reaching out eagarly for it. Rose proceded to pour a few more glasses and set them down in front of the other two men in the room, and kept one for herself. "Hey now, didn't say they could drink it."

Rose ignored him and sat back down. He gave up and took a large gulp. He then very slow moved his body so that he was up against Rose, and put his arm behind her on the couch...Rose didn't pay much attention to it as she'd gotten used to Damon being close to her, but it didn't go unnoticed by Dean. Seemed as though Damon was acting a little possessive of her.

"So...you wanted to talk." Damon said to them. "talk."

Dean didn't know where to start, So Rose spoke up.

"You think somehow you're problems are connected to our problems..." Rose stated.

"Yea we do. So you guys go first, tell us why you're having so many vampire issues in this town and we can see if our problems are related. Damon here said you were the one to bring information to them, so what do you know and how do you know it?" Sam asked Rose.

Rose sighed.

"Sam's right...how'd you of all people happen to know about all this?" Dean asked.

Of course he was suspicious of her. Okay, maybe he had a right to be...but still. She wasn't expecting to have to answer those questions.

"Just start at the beginning and tell them everything you told us...they won't leave us alone til you do." Damon told her.

Rose nodded. "Okay. After Lexi turned me and I got control over the bloodlust I took off. I stayed on the run for the greater part of the last 3 years...you two weren't the only hunters I knew and I figured if I stayed in the life I'd been living before it was only a matter of time before a hunter found out and killed me. I didn't want to be hunted, so I kept moving around."

"And apparently changed your name again. Rose though, really?" Dean asked. He could not help himself. "Please tell me you didn't get that from that rediculous movie."

Rose had to laugh at that. "No Dean. It was my middle name."

"You had picked out Bela Rose as your name?" Dean snorted. Bela suited her for sure...but the two names together made him laugh, it was so girly...and while Bela was a beautiful woman those two names were a bit too sweet for her, according to him anyways.

"Dean, shut up okay? My original middle name. The only name that my mother had picked out. Besides I rather doubt my name is important...I forgot how irritating you could be."

"You know you were much sweeter when you were sick...Got it Abby Rose. Continue."

She rolled her eyes and gave him a look that said 'thats what I was trying to do before you spoke up.'

Damon laughed internally. He knew the two of them had issues, but he hadn't expected the banter. Damon and Rose liked to pick at each other and call out each other on their shit, but they didn't fight like Dean and her already had done in the few minutes they spent in the same room together. It sort of reminded Damon of his and Elena's relationship. Of course, did that mean that underneath it all Rose and Dean felt something for each other?

"Anyways after a while I wanted to know more about what I was. I ran into a guy named Slater, and he taught me a few things. That's where I learned about compulsion..."

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"Not important right now, we can explain later. What is important is that Slater said he had contacts with other vampires who knew more than he did, and I asked him to get me in contact with one of them. So he did. His name was Elijah."

"He's such a peachy guy." Damon said, rolling his eyes.

"What about him?" Sam asked.

"Well he did teach me a few things...before he decided to use me to get to Elena. Seems I have this bad habit of trusting the wrong people...Elijah compelled me to capture Elena."

"Right, we were wondering what she had to do with all this." Dean said.

"She has way too much to do with it for my liking." Damon said.

"Luckily before I was compelled I'd heard him talking about this curse, and that they needed the blood of the doppleganger to do so. I thought at first they were still talking about Katherine...but they meant Elena. So after he compelled us to go kidnap her, I talked to Trevor, the other vampire Elijah compelled, about it. Trevor had been involved in Katherine's escape, and he told me a lot about it."

"Okay, what exactly do you mean about being compelled, why Elena, and who the hell is Katherine?"

"Damon...you wanna...?"

"Sure. We can compel people...maybe you've never got close enough to a vampire who knew about it...but it's kinda like mind control. Sure comes in handy when you want people to forget you were ever there."

Sam and Dean looked at each other? Seriously...how come they never knew that?

Damon continued. "Katherine, or Katerina, is the she bitch who started all of our problems. Elena wouldn't be in danger if Katherine hadn't turned and ran."

"From what I figured out, Elijah is working with someone named Klaus. Rumour has it Klaus is the worst of the original vampires, he's the oldest. He's dangerous, and supposedly feared by everyone who's ever heard of him. Klaus wants to break the curse, and needs the blood of the doppleganger to do so...and now that doppleganger is Elena." Rose said.

"How old are we talking about?" Dean asked. "I still don't understand the doppleganger thing, and why this Katherine chick caused the problem."

"Beginning of time old practically. Katherine's 5 centuries old, and Klaus is centuries older than that." Damon told them.

"Katherine was a doppleganger herself...which is the descendent of the orignal Petrova woman who's blood was used in the curse, but Katherine ran and tricked someone into turning her so that she could escape. The doppleganger had to be human. So as a vampire she was useless. I guess Klaus thought his chance at breaking the curse was over...but it turned out Katherine had a child before she turned." Rose was getting burnt out on the story telling...she had to go through this whole thing just to get their help. She had to admit, this whole curse/doppleganger crap was exhausting.

"So Elena is her descendent." Sam

"Yes."

"So after Damon and Stefan came and rescued Elena and I, I came back here to tell them about the curse and that Klaus was looking for Elena. Now Elijah's here...and for some reason wants her alive and told her he'd protect her and her friends if she refrained from trying to hand herself over and get herself killed."

"Why would she do that?"

"Because she's incredibly stupid...okay fine just too much of a damn do gooder." Damon said. "She figured dying herself would help save all of us around here so she was going to try and turn herself in. I was about ready to lock her in the basement myself before Elijah showed up."

Dean and Sam couldn't help but laugh. They knew all too well about self sacrifice when it came to family.

"Except that Elijah can't be trusted, and I really think making any sort of deal with him is a mistake. I'm sure you can agree with me when I say deals never end up how they're supposed to." Rose said.

Dean and Sam didn't say a word, but she was right.

"So, what does any of this have to do with your issues?" Damon asked.

"Well for starters, you're lucky the demon who started all of this is dead. Crowley was torturing your kind for information about purgatory." Sam stated.

"Yeah, you remember him Bela? Thought way too highly of himself, loved money and expensive shit, accent like yours...you gave him the Colt?" Dean said bitterly.

Oh great...they had to bring that up now?

"That was his name? Huh." Rose said...she really had nothing else to say about it. She'd already apologized for it.

"Dean." Sam warned. He didn't want to be in the middle of one of him and Bela's battles.

Damon didn't know what to think...it was clear Dean wasn't going to let his issues with her go...but he really wanted this conversation over so they needed to just stay on topic.

"Ok, so tell us about him and why he needed us for purgatory...and what the hell is that?"

"Apparently it's where monsters...no offense, okay maybe some offense...go when they die." Dean said.

"No heaven, no hell...just purgatory." Sam said. "Crowley wanted to find it. He was even making deals with hunters so they'd bring him the creatures they hunted. His goal was to catch the alphas of each species...or in your case the 'original' vampires. He assumed somehow they would know." Sam left out the part about his missing memories and that him and Dean had been bringing Crowley creatures for a little while too.

"So he's dead, why is there still a problem?" Rose asked.

"Becaue Crowley's death didn't stop everything having to do with purgatory, and something was released from there. All we've found so far is the name "Mother of All." So the research Bobby did found that she is the creator of all creatures...vampires, werewolves, and whatever else goes bump in the night. Now we're having more problems with the supernatural than before. She may be turning more people...creating more of them. We don't know why, but probably your original vampires know."

"So what, once Klaus gets here you just want us to ask him? I don't think Klaus is going to let us question him. I don't even think Elijah would answer questions about it." Rose said.

"Probably not...but we can figure that out once it comes to it. They may not even know...it was a thought."

"Right now my only concern is keeping Elena safe from Klaus...and stopping him from breaking the curse." Damon said.

"Well once you know where Klaus is, or if he arrives, call us. I'm pretty sure after what we've done in the past couple years we can help take out this all powerful vampire."

Damon laughed to himself. Were these guys crazy? Damon was the one with the macho ego and he didn't even think he could just take on Klaus.

"Hey I'm going to go shower and change. I'll be back, you okay here?" Damon asked Rose. She nodded. Currently she wasn't worried about the Winchesters trying to kill her.

Damon got up and walked upstairs.

"I'll keep an eye out for information on this "Mother of All". If anything I am sure I still have things in my possession that could help me locate her or at least find out why she's here." Rose told the boys.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"What? Didn't you just ask for our help?" she questioned.

"Yeah, but why are you specifically offering to help us?"

Rose sighed.

"I..you know what nevermind. You can either use what I find or not, I don't have to explain myself. I do know that I have people who need me here. I made a promise to Damon that I'd stay, and that's what I plan to do. So if you don't want my help I don't really care because I can use that time to make sure Elena is safe."

"Fine. We can use your resources and help, but that doesn't mean we trust you and I'm sure you know we have every reason not to. We've been down this road before Bela...we made that mistake once and you used us." Sam said.

"You know it's Rose...would it kill you to use that? You're going to confuse people around here. I don't expect you to trust me. And just so that you know, I don't exactly trust you either...after all I am one of the 'things' you hunt."

"Then prove us wrong." Dean said. Sam gave him a look. "I can tell you're different around Damon for some reason, I don't know why but it looks like you actually give a damn about him and the girl. So give us a reason to trust you the way he does, and maybe it'll go better for you this time...Bela. Sorry, don't expect me to call you Rose. Deal with it."

She wasn't certain, but even though Dean basically was giving her a chance, he seemed very bitter. But it looked more like it was because she cared about Damon then it was that she'd betrayed him in the past. Could it be that she'd once told Dean she didn't give a damn about him...was he angry that now she actually cared about someone else? Rose wasn't sure.

"We have other hunts we need to take care of other than here. We'll go back to the motel tonight and see if we can find any more information about this Klaus guy. We'll head out of here tomorrow sometime. " Sam said, and stood up to leave.

Rose and Dean stood up too, and Dean had every intention of following Sam out the door. He hesitated though.

"I'm not thrilled about all this, and I will be spending time making sure there is no way you can pull anything on us again. However, we could use your help on this. Even after all these years I'm still pissed off...but just in case you even feel the slightest amount of guilt for stealing the Colt I can tell you that having the Colt probably wouldn't have saved my life. Lilith needed me dead, and nothing Sam and I could have done would have stopped that from happening. I've never believed in fate, but I did have to learn that sometimes things are going to happen and no matter what we do to try we can't always stop it.

Rose nodded. She couldn't say anything. Sure she could get defensive and yell at him, but he was right. She'd made those mistakes, she'd chosen herself over everyone else's lives. So there wasn't a point in arguing about the past with him. Granted she wasn't going to make it easy for him, because she truly did miss pissing him off, but only about the small stuff that didn't really matter.

Dean turned to head out the door, and stopped for a moment.

"For what it's worth, no matter how I feel about what you are or how angry I still am...I'm glad you survived. Do not make me regret those words." He told her, and didn't give her the chance to reply as he walked out and shut the door behind him.

**End Chapt**


	27. Chapter 27

**Damon's Bedroom**

Rose walked into Damon's bedroom after Dean and Sam left...and Damon comes out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Rose actually was surprised he covered up at all.

"You know if you'd have been up here 5 minutes ago we could've had some fun." he winked at her.

"Sorry." she said, smiling.

"They're gone." Damon stated instead of asked. Shower or not he'd heard them leave.

"Yeah."

"You know any time you want them gone you just have to ask..."Damon started.

"No. It's okay, it's my past Damon and I'm not worried about them anymore. Besides, I need to prove that what I told them was true."

"You're worried about what he thinks?"

"No...not really."

"Liar." Damon teased.

She laughed. "You can see right through me can't you?"

"Mmm hmmm. Same as you do me."

She sat down on the bed...and figured that if she went to bed soon she'd wake up and it be morning. Rose was thrilled to walk out into the daylight.

"I feel like this night will never end. What happend is still bothering me." Rose told him. She was still upset at having killed those two people.

"You know that wasn't your fault Rose. What's done is done. You can't change it no matter how guilty you feel...trust me."

"Are you talking about me or you...because the same goes for you. Damon you didn't know Jules would hurt me, and you certainly didn't know I would even be here to jump in the way. I chose you Damon...Elena needs you in her life, and whether you want to admit it so does your brother. At the time I didn't feel like my undead life was that important, and certainly not more important than yours. I told you before and I'll say the same now, I do not regret anything. So don't feel guilty about it, it's over. I'm alive."

Damon smiled, and walked over to her. He wanted to thank her, but like Rose he wasn't really good at expressing his gratitude. So he used a distraction.

"You know Rose, I was teasing earlier."

"About what?" she asked, confused.

"I said you were too late to join me in the shower...but that doesn't mean we still can't have fun." He smirked. Rose couldn't refuse Damon, she knew she shouldn't allow herself to become so close with him because his heart would never be hers. Then again, she was not ready to give her heart to anyone either, if she ever would be. So she chose to let him seduce her, and have fun with it. She wouldn't have Damon forever, even if she ended up being stuck a vampire forever...eventually he'd move on from her, or maybe he'd someday have Elena. She wasn't sure but she didn't really care in that moment.

"Oh really, I just thought I'd head to bed and wait for the sun to rise so I can try out my ring." she teased back.

He laughed a true laugh.

"I disagree." he said. He slipped his arms behind her and blurred them to his bed. These were the times Rose actually loved being a vampire.

**Motel**

Dean and Sam walked into the motel, hoping to get several hours of sleep before leaving tomorrow to head out on another case.

"What was that tonight?" Sam asked him.

"What was what?"

"Bela. I expected you to be harder on her...Dean I'm all for second chances, especially after I freed Lucifer and betrayed you...but her?"

"Sam I don't know that we can trust her, and I can tell you I'm gonna watch out for her. If she tries anything she's gone...but for now I say we let it go and if she wants to help we let her."

"Okay fine man...are you sure?"

"Yeah. I can't explain what I saw when she was dying."

"Yeah, okay."

"What about Damon? He doesn't seem to be that good of a guy..."

"I won't disagree Sammy...but he's helping her too and he obviously cares about that Elena girl, and Bela cares about him. I didn't beleive she was capable of caring for anyone but it's kind of obvious."

"You getting soft Dean?" Sam joked.

"Nope. You weren't the one who was a vampire for a day though...I can tell you what they deal with sucks. The emotions and instincts nearly kill you. The fact that he and Bela can even hold it together is crazy. Not sure how they can control those urges."

Sam nodded.

END CHAPT


	28. Chapter 28

**Next Morning:**

Damon woke up alone, but it didn't surprise him. He knew Rose wanted to get outside as soon as the sun came up. He heard noises coming from downstairs, and headed to see what was up. He smiled a little as he saw Rose holding a cup of coffee, about to head outside.

"Hey, sorry...I just wanted to get out there early."

"Don't be. I figured as much. Coffee addict?"

"Always. Not something I could ever give up, vampire or human."

He smiled. "You doing okay Rosebud?" he asked, half teasing.

"Yeah, great actually. Well other than I saw the two men I killed on the news...I'm sure that isn't going to help us any."

"Hey the town's opinion on vampires is never going to change whether we are model citizens or killers, so you accidently killing those men won't change anything."

She nodded, but there was no releiving the guilt. She kept it to herself though.

Rose handed Damon a cup, but he heard the front door open.

"You go ahead outside and enjoy yourself. Stefan's home, I'm going to go talk to him."

"Sure." She said, and headed out.

llllllllllllllllllllll

Rose had been in her own head for a while. She'd enjoyed sitting in sun so much she hadn't even paid attention to the conversation Damon and Stefan were having inside the house. She did manage to hear the tail end of it. Stefan apparently had done something Damon wasn't to thrilled with, and it had something to do John Gilbert...obviously related to Elena. What really made Rose laugh was Stefan calling Damon out on his feelings. Damon was so much like her, denying his emotions, using sarcasm to do it. Especially since it was concerning her...Rose then heard the door shut. Damon must have left to go deal with whatever it is he was annoyed about.

lllllllllllllllllllllll

About an hour later, Rose got a call from Damon saying to come to the Grill. She had to admit getting away from the boarding house sounded like fun.

She showed up to find Damon at the bar, drink in hand. His day obviously not going that well.

"Hey. You called."

"Yep. Want a drink?"

Rose nodded. Damon handed her the glass.

"Bad day already?"

"More like irritating...not necessarily bad."

"You want to explain?"

"John Gilbert, Elena's uncle slash father. He hates vampires, you may want to stick clear."

"Got it. Seems like there's more."

"Him coming back isn't good...I know he's got nothing on your daddy issues...but he's not world's best dad either. And him coming back into town means he has an ulterior motive."

"Why do you think he's here?"

"No idea, but unless he tells me i'm going to start removing limbs."

"Hey Rose. Glad you could come out." Elena said, walking up to them.

"Hey." Rose said back...but they were interrupted by Elena's phone ringing.

"It's Stefan." Elena said. "Hey Stefan, what is it?" Elena asked him.

Her face got serious fast. And Damon and Rose could tell she was worried.

"What?" Damon asked.

"Not here." Elena said quietly.

Rose nodded, letting them know they should go somewhere more private. "I'm fine here, go." Damon gave Rose a look that let her know he would explain later.

llllllllllllllllllllll

Rose sat there a few more minutes when she noticed Dean walk into the grill. He walked straight up to her.

"Where's your friend?" Dean asked, smirking.

Rose motioned to the back of the Grill where Damon and Elena had went. "Some kind of problem..."

"Our kind of problem?" Dean asked quietly.

"I have no idea. Stefan called, Elena was got worried...so her and Damon are off discussing it and I'm here making sure no one else hears something they shouldn't.

"Can't you hear what they're saying?"

Right...she was used to purposely avoiding listening in.

"Yeah." Rose answered.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Why am I just finding out about this now?" Damon asked.

"Stefan was worried that you…"

"That I'll what? That I'd kill him? Of course, it's what's need to happen."

Uh oh, that didn't sound good. Damon was pissed.

"No Damon, not Tyler. Do whatever you need to do to get Caroline back but just leave Tyler out of it, okay?"

"Why? He's a werewolf, he needs to die. I'm willing to kill him, it's win-win"

Rose couldn't help but agree with both of them...she wasn't very fond of werewolves at the moment...but this was one of Elena's friends. Rose wasn't sure whether to mention any of this to Dean. Hell Dean would probably agree with Damon. After all, he hunted werewolves for a living too...

"Damon please, okay? Too many people are dead." Elena practically begged.

"You need to stop doing that." Damon said darkly.

"Doing what?"

"Assuming that I'll play the good guy because that you who's asking."

Rose knew he was upset...he was reverting back to his attitude of not caring when she knew that he did.

"Be a better man, Damon."

Dean waited for Rose to let him know what was going on.

"It's Elena's friend Caroline...Elena mentioned having to get her back so I assume that means she's been taken. Something to do with their friend Tyler, who's a werewolf."

"Oh please don't tell me there are so me 'nice' werewolves here too..." Dean asked, kind of annoyed.

"Apparently...Tyler's new at it. He and Caroline made sure he was locked away during the full moon."

"This town is weird...and I've seen it all."

"Yes Dean, I know."

"So, what are they doing about it?"

"Damon wants to kill Tyler...which I think may have more to do with the fact that he hates werewolves...more specifically because of Jules."

"Got it. You know he isn't all that wrong."

"Elena doesn't want any more of her friends dying..."

Dean closed his eyes...he somewhat missed the days where he thought in black and white. When he could just walk in a room and kill the creature and be done with it. Now there was complications. Friendships, emotions...it made the job harder sometimes.

"Crap." Bela whispered.

"What?" Dean asked.

"John interrupted them...Elena wants to go find Caroline. Look, I'll be back, I'm going to go find out whats going on and maybe distract John."

"Who is he?"

"Elena's father I guess...apparently not a nice guy." Rose said, then stood up to head back to the bathrooms where Elena was.

Rose walked past Damon, who was rushing out.

"Good, you heard most of that." Damon stated. "Day just went from irritating to bad...do me a favor, make sure that moron doesn't do anything...and if something happens you don't here from me in a while you may want to ask your old friends for help with the wolf problem."

She nodded.

END CHAP


	29. Chapter 29

**Continued from last chapter...*No Andie in my fic...just saying. Specifically at the end of this chapter.**

**The Grill**

Elena and John were still locked in a battle of will when Rose walked in.

"You're not leaving this restaurant."

"You can't tell me what to do." Elena fought back.

"Yes I can, I'm here to make sure you stay safe."

"Are you talking about the deal you made with Elijah? Putting your faith in him was a dumb move."

While Rose agreed with him, he was visibly upsetting Elena and Rose needed to difuse the situation.

"Are you saying I should put my faith in you?" asked Elena. "After everything you've done."

"We had our differences and I've made mistakes, but we're family."

"No, you don't get to say that."

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Rose asked, interrupting. "There are a lot of people out there, so you may want to calm down." Rose told them. She was hoping it would distract them enough for Elena to dodge him.

"Who are you?" John asked.

Elena interrupted him.

"She's a friend. Here's something you should know. You may be my father, but I will _never_ be you're daughter."

Rose felt bad for Elena.

If John was hurt by her statement, he didn't let it show for very long. Elena rushed out of the bathroom, Rose followed.

Rose caught up to Elena at the bar, Dean was still there.

"Damon ran out of here, what's going on? Your friend's missing?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, can't find Tyler either. We think Jules...Damon kept me from following him." Elena said,frustrated.

"For good reason." Rose countered. Elena just gave her a look, and left the Grill.

Dean turned to Rose.

"Damon said we might need you." Rose told him.

"I'll call Sam...I'm definately in the mood to go werewolf hunting." Dean said, smiling. "You on the other hand..."

"I'm fine. Not a full moon Dean, I can handle it."

"Right." Dean said. He then picked up his phone to call Sam.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Dean, Sam, and Rose were heading into the woods. She could hear some talking, and used that to find their location.

"Which one of you killed Mason?" Brady, Jules friend, asked.

"Uh that would be me." Damon said, grinning.

_Oh lord was Damon rubbing it in a good idea?_ Rose thought. _Of course not._

"Make sure that one suffers." Brady told the others.

"We can take them." Damon said, looking at Stefan.

Rose turned back to look at the boys.

"It's not just Jules...there's quite a few."

"Awesome." Dean said. Sam rolled his eyes. The two of them both loaded the silver bullets into their guns.

"I assume you boys will take care of yourselves?" Rose asked.

Dean gave her a look that said 'seriously?'.

"Um yeah, you forget who we are?"

"No, which is why I asked." Rose said, smirking. Before giving a chance him a chance to respond, Rose blurred to catch up to Damon and Stefan.

"Huh...I don't think I can get used to that." Sam told Dean.

"Yeah...that was weird."

Damon and Stefan are fighting, full moon or not the werewolves are strong and the brothers are outnumbered. One of them is suddenly behind Stefan and drives a stake through his back and he falls to the ground.

As Rose shows up, she sees Damon fighting with Brady but Jules suddenly shoots him with a wooden bullet. Damon also falls, both him and Stefan are on the ground in pain. Rose blurs to Jules, knocking her down. She rushes behind a tree to avoid any more stakes or bullets.

Caroline and Tyler are leaving the RV that Caroline was locked inside of. Jules notices, and runs over to them, and puts a gun to Carolines head. Caroline is frozen, looking at Tyler to help her. He doesn't move either though.

Suddenly two of the werewolves yell out as they are hit with silver bullets to the heart, Jules turns to see the Winchesters. She tries to remain calm and refuses to let Caroline go. As the boys split up, Brady goes behind Sam ready to attack. Rose however is behind him, and quickly snaps his neck. As a vampire she doesn't really mind the kill, but at the same time she hates it. She does understand that it was necessary.

Jules realizes that her and one other werewolf are left, Dean is ready to shoot her. Rose goes to where Damon is, and begins to remove the bullets.

Suddenly Jules and the last werewolf are on the ground screaming. Caroline rushes away from her. Dean and Sam freeze, and look around. They see a man coming towards them, he's doing something to them but Dean can't figure out what. Jules and her friend finally collapse to the ground unconcious.

Damon and Stefan begin to get up, Rose helps Damon to his feet.

Jonas turns to Tyler. "When your new friends awaken, tell them to get the hell out of town."

Dean, Sam, and Damon looked annoyed. He was going to let them go?

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

Jonas looked at them, and turned towards Damon, Stefan, and Rose.

"Elijah made a promise to Elena, and wanted me to come make sure that promise was upheld. You need to go, do not worry about them any longer. All of you." Jonas said, and made sure that Dean and Sam got the hint.

**Salvatore Boarding House. Driveway.**

Sam was waiting in the impala as Dean finished organizing everything in the trunk. Rose appeared behind him, he jumped a little.

"You know I'm not really used to what you can do. Better than carrying a gun all the time?" he asked her.

"Sometimes." she answered. "If I find anything on this "Mother of All" or something about Purgatory, I'll let you know."

He nodded.

"Sam doesn't want you helping us." Rose commented.

"No, but he gets that it's necessary. You know it's weird hearing the word 'us' come out of your mouth...so used to you just looking out for yourself."

"I still do...but I care about them too."

"I know."

She gave him a funny look, like she was questioning the fact that he already knew she cared.

"Bela, it's obvious...you would have never went with us on a hunt before, and you would have ran like hell instead of going straight into a fight. You didn't do that tonight, so apparently you give a damn about him. To be honest I have no idea why...but good for you."

"Careful Dean...that was getting a bit too close to a compliment." she teased.

"Nah, just stating a fact. You gotta long ways to go and a hell of a lot to prove to me before I'll give you a compliment." He stepped over to the driver side door, then turned back to her. "If you get anymore info on Klaus let us know."

"I will." She told him.

Her got into the Impala and drove off. Rose noticed John Gilbert go at the door to the boarding house, and decided to let him and Damon talk...but she'd wait outside in case she needed to help Damon take care of him.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Rose walked into the room where Damon was standing, he was engrossed in something.

"Hey. Saw John leave...everything okay?"

"Yeah. He gave me this."

Rose looked to see a dagger.

"What is that?"

"He says it can kill an original vampire."

"You believe him?" she asked.

"No not really, but no use in not trying it."

"You're going to try to use it on Elijah instead of Klaus aren't you?"

"I don't trust him Rose. I don't care if he saved us tonight."

"I don't disagree with you...but is it best to start a fight with him?"

"I won't start a fight." Damon smirked.

She laughed.

"You know we could have done it without Elijah's witch anyways." Rose said.

"Yeah yeah, you're little hunter friends helped save the day...good for them."

"They aren't really friends...well not yet anyways."

"You know I don't trust anyone, but can you trust them Rose?"

"I don't know. I don't trust anyone either, especially hunters. But them...maybe."

He nodded.

llllllllllllllllllllllllll

"So this is what you had in mind when you said we should relax?" Rose asked Damon.

They were both sitting in his very large bathtub with a glass of wine.

"What?" He asked, grinning. "Not your thing?"

"Mmm yeah...but usually in the privacy of my own room with lots of quiet." Rose told him.

"Well if you want I can arrange that." he teased, pretending to start getting out of the tub.

She grabbed at his arm. "No. I was just surprised."

He laughed.

"Seriously though Damon...somethings up with you." she stated.

"I just needed a distraction from everything. These past few days have been crazy. And you, my sexy vampire friend, are best at keeping me sane."

"Sane?" she teased.

"Close enough. All these issues are messing with my mind."

"We talking Elijah and vampire issues, or Elena?" Rose asked.

"Both...but okay mostly Elena."

"So what's the problem, that you love her or the fact that she made this deal with Elijah and you're afraid that she's going to get killed?"

"The first one...I can't have her Rose. Never will."

"Because she loves Stefan..."

"That too."

"She doesn't hate you Damon. So other than her and Stefan's relationship what holds you back?"

"I'm not in control Rose. I don't get scared with you, you can take care of yourself."

"So your issue is with you, not Elena. You don't trust yourself with her."

"I don't trust myself with anyone. You seem to think I'm this good guy...but I'm not. I'm bad Rose, I've killed a lot of people."

"I didn't say you were good Damon. Trust me, I do know you better than you think. I can see you struggling. I'm not judging you for it Damon, I just know that you have a choice to be better, and I believe in you."

"I kill people because it's my nature though...I even enjoy it sometimes. It's who I am...what we are. At the same time I have to keep it together because along with you she too seems to want me to be the better man. So I can't be this bad vampire when she wants me to be this good person."

"You're right, it is in our nature. I can feel it too, but it's stronger for you. Thing is Damon, are you sure this you isn't the real you? Maybe this man that I met right now is you? We change Damon, I certainly have. You have too, but for different reasons. I know nothing about real love, but maybe it changes you."

He looked down. She could be right. He didn't want her to be right, he wanted to be that same guy he was last year...but he couldn't. It was easier when he didn't care, Rose knew that too. It was a comfort thing for him to slip back into the killer he'd beeen all these years...it was a hell of a lot scarier to try to be a better man and care about people.

"You know what? Can we stop talking now?" he asked her. "I wanted a distraction from all my problems..."

Damon brought Rose closer, and she put her glass down as he kissed her.

End chapt.


	30. Chapter 30

***Please click that little link at the bottom that says _Review_!:)**

**Salvatore House**

It had been a long week. Things were definately not slowing down in Mystic Falls. Hadn't been much quieter for the Winchesters either.

"So what exactly are you saying?" Rose asked.

_We're headed there now. Not sure why this town is where every monster, no offense, seems to be headed...There's a trail of vampires, werewolves, shapeshifters, and more...all down I-80. You don't know anything?" Dean asked._

"No, nothing. It's been a bit hectic here though."

_Klaus_?

"Not yet. I'll explain later." Rose told him.

_Ok thanks for calling. I'll let you know when we're done._

"Okay."

Rose hung up the phone. It had been a frustrating search for this "Mother of All". She could tell the boys were tired. Yet she didn't have any answers. Things were crazy here too.

"Hey, your phone call any better than mine?" Damon asked, entering his bedroom.

"No. I don't have anything for them, and they don't know anything about Klaus. You doing okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Seriously, I leave the house for a short time and you manage to get chained up by Jules and her friends, and then have Elijah save you?"

"Yeah, it was a long day."

"Is she ever going to die?" Rose asked, referring to Jules.

"Eventually. She can't keep pressing her luck against us."

Rose nodded.

"Why _does_ he keep saving you? I don't trust him anymore than you do."

"Talked to Bonnie...we definately can't trust him. Apparently he's just keeping Elena alive until the sacrifice...I called Stefan."

"I figured that was him you were talking to. What are you going to do about Elijah?"

"Kill him."

"With the dagger." she stated.

"Yep. Tricky part is when...and without him knowing."

"Tell me what I can do to help."

"I don't know yet...but you know what you can do now?"

She laughed as he pulled her over to the bed.

llllllllllllllllllllllllll

Rose woke up to her phone ringing, she reached over for it while also noticing that Damon was not in bed.

"Hello."

It was Dean.

_Hey. Have information, figure you could use it._

"Klaus?" Rose asked him.

_No. Eve._

"Who?"

_Our so called "Mother of All". They call her Eve. Look she's creating more creatures already, things we've never seen. Some kind of creepy monster worm possession. _

"Eve..like the first woman? Coincidence?"

_Didn't figure you for the bible reading type._

"Oh please who doesn't know that."

_Anywho...she got a few hunters killed, including Rufus. Remember him?_

"Yeah I do, paid him to tip you off and give you that information. He's dead? I liked him."

_Yeah, worm possessed Bobby killed him. Wait what do you mean paid him? He said he found that information because of a picture he took of your ear._

Rose laughed.

"Um, no Dean. My ear, really? Wow he's good." she said.

_What did you do? _Dean asked.

"I told him that I needed you to find me, and needed you to hate me. I told him where to find that information...it was mostly true, but there was a lot left out in those files Dean. Things that I needed to be left out."

_Like the demon deal?_

"Exactly."

_You know what, we are talking about this when I see you next. _He tried to sound angry, but really was more annoyed.

"Whatever. Look I need to go clean up, Damon's making plans to kill Elijah and I need to make sure he doesn't get himself killed. I'll look up Eve, see if I can get you more information on her."

_Great, and try to get us a way to kill her too preferrably._

"Okay."

Rose waited until Dean hung the phone up, then put her cell down.

llllllllllllllllllllll

Rose and Damon sat across from Alaric at the Grill. Damon had called her a little bit ago asking to meet up. He'd promised to actually make a cautious plan to kill Elijah instead of making it up as he went along. Rose was pretty thankful for that.

"Did you get anything out of Elijah?" Damon asked.

"No. Jenna thinks he's charming though."

"You sound jealous."

Alaric glared at Damon.

"I just need the right opportunity."

Rose nodded to the entrance. Damon sees Elijah and Jenna.

"Hi." Damon says. Alaric looks at them awkwardly.

"Hey." Jenna said. "I don't think we've met." she said to Rose.

"My bad." Damon said. "Jenna this is Rose."

"Hey." Rose said smiling. "You're Elena's aunt."

"Yeah."

Elijah looked at Rose, and it made her feel nervous. She trusted that she was one of the people Elijah wouldn't harm due to Elena's deal...but one could never be sure.

"As much as I'd love to stay I've got papers to grade." Alaric said, standing up.

Jenna gave him an odd look.

Rose gave Damon a look saying they needed to get something out of Elijah. Damon handed her a note under the table, she almost laughed.

"Hey, you know I would love to get to know everyone a little better...and hear all about the history you two talked about today. Maybe we could all have dinner together tonight?" Rose said. God Damon and his ideas. A dinner party? Oh well, she wasn't going to question it.

"She's right. I'd be happy to host...tonight?"

Rose nodded. Elijah looked at Damon, he was definately aware that something was up.

"I don't know if tonight will work..." Alaric started, he really didn't want to be around Jenna hanging out with Elijah anymore in one day.

"It works for me." Jenna answered.

"It'll be a pleasure." Elijah spoke up.

Here we go. Rose had this feeling that tonight would not turn out as well as planned


	31. Chapter 31

*Please Click Review:)

**Salvatore house: Later that Evening**

Rose was in the kitchen watching Jenna prepare food.

"I'd help...but I'm fairly sure I'd be more of a hendrance."

"You don't cook?"

"Not really something I do." Rose said. It was true, especially now.

"Lack of time?"

"Something like that, probably a lack of talent too."

Jenna laughed. "Why's that?"

"Didn't grow up in that kind of home. And after that I spent most of my time eating out or ordering to go."

Jenna nodded, and didn't press for any information.

"Look I'm not one to pry...but you and Alaric seem to be a bit off."

"I don't know...I feel like he's hiding something."

Right, she didn't know about vampires. Rose made a mental note not to say anything, she was used to being around people that knew lately.

"I don't really know the two of you, but from what I know about him from Damon I'd say he's a good guy, and I think you can trust him." Rose told her. She truly believed that too, for a hunter, or in his case solely a vampire hunter he was pretty cool. She liked him, and Damon liked him which said a lot.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Hey." Rose said, coming into the room with Alaric and Damon. "Jenna might need help in the kitchen." Rose told Alaric, and gave him a look that meant he should go talk to her.

Alaric nodded, and left the room.

"How's it going?" Rose asked Damon.

"Fine. He think's this is a bad idea."

"I heard. He's probably right...but what other choice do we have?"

"I know."

"Seriously though Damon...be careful. He's right about Jenna as well, Elijah could kill any of us if he knows what you're up to. We're only safe as long as we play by his rules...so just make sure he 'thinks' we are."

"Got it Rose."

She gave him a look. He smiled. He really was thankful for her.

Damon and her heard the doorbell ring. They walked to the front while Jenna answered the door. However, it wasn't Elijah, it was John.

"Who invited him?" Jenna asked.

"John. What a surprise. Leave." Damon told him.

"Well when I heard there was going to be a dinner party I decided why miss out on the fun and games."

"No games tonight. Just a dinner." Alaric told him seriously.

"What he said." Damon agreed.

A few minutes later Damon opened the door for Elijah.

"Evening, come on in." Damon said.

"Just a moment. I will say that if you have any less than honorable intentions for this evening I suggest you reconsider."

"Nope, nothing like that, just getting to know everyone." Damon smiled.

"Good. Because if you cross me in any way, the deal is off, and I will kill you and anyone in this house. Are we clear?"

"Crystal."

Elijah nodded, and walked in.

Rose had stepped back as Elijah walked by. Damon walked behind him, and put his arm around Rose's waist. She could tell that under his fake smile Damon was seething.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll

After dinner Damon moved the dinner along to drinks and continued with the plan. He stood with Elijah in the study.

"Do you know where it is?" Elijah asked, referring to the witch burial grounds they had been discussing.

"Maybe, tell me why it's important."

"We're not that close." Elijah said, refusing to tell him.

**Kitchen**

Rose heard Alarics phone ring, and walked over to him when she heard Stefan on the other end.

"Stefan slow down."

_Damon can't use the dagger on Elijah Ric, it'll kill him. John didn't mention that part...the person using the dagger has to be human. _Stefan said.

Oh shit!

Rose looked at Alaric, and he hung up without another word to Stefan. He and Rose quickly made their way to the study.

"Hey." Alaric said.

"We forgot about dessert." Rose told them.

_Dessert? Really._ Damon thought. _What the hell was going on_?

Alaric and Elijah walked back into the other room.

Damon gave Rose a questioning look. She rolled her eyes.

She picked up a pen and wrote on a piece of paper sitting on the table and handed it to Damon.

'The dagger will kill you too if you use it.'

Damon rolled his eyes. This wasn't good. He sighed.

"Perfect." he said.

"I on." Rose said. She walked back towards the dining room.

They were sitting at the table a while waiting, then Rose walked into the kitchen to help Jenna. She could see that Ric had decided to be the one to kill Elijah, so Rose called to him from the kitchen asking for help reaching something. Elijah stayed at the table with Damon and John.

Finally while Elijah was in the middle of threatening Damon and John, Alaric came up behind Elijah and staked Elijah through the heart with the dagger. Damon looked surprised. Hmm...well atleast he was dead.

Rose heard, and managed to keep Jenna in the kitchen a bit longer while Damon got rid of the body.

lllllllllllllllll

Damon and Alaric are in the cellar dealing with Elijah's body. Rose is standing outside of it.

"You said there wasn't going to be any violence tonight, just dinner remember?"

"Says the guy that did the killing."

"Because I saw an opportunity. I didn't plan that especially with Jenna here. No more lying to me like that Damon, I'm your friend, and you don't have any friends...minus Rose here. So seriously, no more lying."

Damon nods, and leaves with Rose to go upstairs.

::::::::::::::::::

A few minutes later Stefan called again...and Damon and Rose rushed to the cellar to see that Elijah was gone.

"Dammit." Damon yelled.

Rose called Stefan and Elena back immediately, and warned them that Elijah may be coming for Elena. They immediately came up with a plan.

Elijah found Elena, but luckily Damon had gotten there first. Elena threatened to kill herself to get Elijah to reinstate the deal, and it finally worked after she stabbed herself. Elijah blindly tried to heal her and Elena stabbed him with the dagger. Stefan rushed to her to heal her, and Damon came out of the hallway.

"Little tip. Don't remove the dagger." he said.

::::::::::::::::::::::

After several hours, Rose was sitting on the couch when Damon walked in. Stefan and Elena had returned with Damon, and Elijah was rotting in the basement.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, for now. Elena's kinda pissed we didn't tell her the plan."

Rose nodded.

"One original dead...although we probably should have asked him if he knew anything about Eve."

"He wouldn't have told us." Damon said. Rose agreed.

"I'm going to go up and change...maybe shower if you want to join me."

"I'll be up in a minute." she said.

"Okay." Damon made his way upstairs into his room, but he heard a noise in his bathroom.

"Rose? Okay I know I went human speed up those stairs but how did you..." Damon started, but then froze. _Oh shit...that was not Rose. Damon stared at the long haired brunette...and that certainly was not Elena_.

"Hey, do you have a robe?" Katherine asked, faking innocence.

"How'd you get out?" Damon questioned.

"I knew if I begged you not to kill Elijah that's what you'd do. He died...compulsion wore off."

_Duh. Great._

"You knew that."

"Yep, but I'm still here...I didn't run. I meant what I said." she told him, wrapping the towel around her.

Rose had heard the conversation, and decided to make her presence known.

"So this is Katherine."

Damon nodded.

"You must be Rose. Damon, I'm impressed." she teased.

He glared at her.

"Well, this has been fun...I'll go make myself comfortable downstairs." Katherine said.

She left the room, and Damon looked as if he could set fire to the door with his eyes.

"This isn't good." he whispered...not that it would help, Katherine could still hear him.

"One problem after another." Rose told him. "What now?"

He shook his head. "Not a clue. One thing's for sure, I'm not going downstairs tonight." he said.

Damon took off his shoes and most of his clothes, and headed for the bed. Any thoughts of a fun evening were ruined...but he motioned for Rose to join him anyways. She slid in next to him, neither saying a word.

End Chapt.


	32. Chapter 32

**Next Day.**

Rose had left the house for a while...Damon and Stefan were playing mediator between Elena and Katherine. That was after Katherine of course decided to play with their minds. Rose figured it'd be good if she wasn't there while they talked. She headed to get a coffee and do some searching on Eve.

She sat down at the nearest empy table and pulled out her phone.

_Bela_. Dean greeted. _I assume you're calling with new information. Sam and I are close to Virginia...we'll stop in to discuss things._

"Well nothing on the Eve front actually...but Elijah's dead, thought you should know."

_You guys killed him? You happen to ask him anything about our issue?_

"No, Elena was in danger, as were the rest of us. Damon didn't want to risk it. It turns out he can't die...unless you leave the dagger in his heart. So he's 'dead' in the cellar."

_Safe to assume all alphas...originals, whatever...are the same and can't be killed other than with that knife?_

"Orignal vampires at least, I don't know the lore on other creatures."

_Great. More to add to the list of freaky shit to deal with this week. I mean, why the hell can't we get close enough to cut their heads right off..._

"No idea. What do you mean more? Eve creating new species again?"

_Nope, angel problems._

"You're serious...there's more besides Castiel here?"

_Well yeah. For the record the rest of them are dicks. Anyways, Cas asked Belthazar for help, and he decided to have way to much fun with it. You won't know it ever happened, but he unsank the titanic...and then went back and sank it again._

Rose nearly spit out her coffee.

"I'm sorry...what?"

_Don't ask._

"You tell me this and then tell me to not ask? Why the hell would an angel do that? For fun?"

_Um well Cas wanted more humans to be on his side for some heavenly war, but instead of saving more people in our time Belthazar decided he'd go unsink the Titanic because he hated the movie, thus creating 50 more people._

"It wasn't that terrible." Rose stated.

_That's what I said._

_"_Rose didn't answer him, she was too busy laughing.

_What? I watched it for the naked part._ Dean said defensively.

"Of course you did."

_Shut up. We're on our way, I'm waiting for Sam to grab some food._

"Good. Katherine's free, and she's worse than I ever was...who knows what she's up to."

"Katherine, the century old ex doppleganger now vampire?"

"Yes."

_Can we tell a difference between her and Elena or are we going to have to guess._

"No, you'll know."

_Good. See you soon._ Dean said, and hung up.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A couple hours later Rose returned to the house. She didn't see Damon anywhere but then she heard something come from the basement.

"I wanted out of the tomb. It didn't matter who paid the price, of course I knew you'd die." Katherine told Damon.

Ouch. Was that how she used to sound? Rose wondered. She sounded so cold.

Katherine passed Rose as she came into the hall.

"So, you're Damon's new plaything huh? Cute. Must suck knowing you'll never have his heart..." Katherine started.

"You know what's cute, you trying to mask your insecurities by being a bitch, sorry sweetheart you don't affect me, I've been where you are. It's sad you care for no one but yourself. What I am to Damon is a friend, and that's good enough for me."

Katherine glared at her. Rose had a feeling that Katherine would have attacked her had Damon not came into the hall. Rose smiled as Katherine sauntered away.

"Ignore her." Damon said.

Rose laughed. "I will. So, the Winchesters are on their way here to catch up on things."

"Great. Thought we were free of them."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Any help they can offer will be good for us. Not like they're coming over here for a friendly chat."

"I guess so."

llllllllllllllllllllllll

Damon and Rose were standing around the study doing research when Katherine walked back in.

"What you up to?" She practically purred. Rose had no problem showing her annoyance, Damon managed to stay indifferent.

"None of your business."

"Are we pouting? How am I supposed to help you if you won't tell me what you're doing?"

"You're not." Rose suggested.

Katherine shot her a dark look. Rose smirked.

"Can you tell me where a bunch of witches were massacred a couple centuries ago?" Damon asked her.

"No."

"Then you can't help." Damon assured her.

The doorbell rang.

"Expecting company?" Katherine asked.

Rose went to get the door and ignored her.

Katherine took this time to try and grab one of the journals Damon was reading. He smacked her hand away, but she tried again until finally he shoved her across the room, staying on top of her to prevent her from moving. He really wanted to just rip her heart out...

"If it's any consolation, I'm glad you're not dead."

Rose walked back into the room followed by Dean and Sam. She'd filled them in a little bit on the way in. Katherine stood up and noticed them.

"Bringing in more people now? Atleast they're hot...yummy." Katherine said, giving the boys her best flirtatious smile.

Rose glared at her again.

"Ignore her." Damon told the brothers. "Don't touch them." he then told Katherine.

"Huh. You were right." Dean said to Rose. "Big difference." He was of course referring to what Rose had told him, that he could tell right away that she wasn't Elena.

Katherine looked up at the door. Damon spotted Stefan.

"What did they have to say?" Damon asked about Stefan's chat with Luka and his father.

"Isn't she gone, or dead yet?" Stefan asked, looking straight at Katherine.

"Oh come on Stefan, for the last time I'm here to help. Can we skip the hostility?"

He ignored her, and turned to Damon and the rest of the people in the room.

"Elijah had no weapon to kill Klaus...but beleived if you had someone who could channel enough power they wouldn't need one."

"The kind of power you get from a spot with a hundred dead witches?" Damon asked.

Stefan nodded.

"Witches?" Dean asked. "So we have to deal with witches?"

"Not the kind you're used to dealing with." Rose told him.

"Seems to be the story of our lives as of late." Sam said.

"I'm serious. Bonnie's good...she has her powers by birth, not from demons." Rose said. She knew what Dean was worried about, she'd run across witches a few times in the past. Witches who were making deals and worshiping demons to get their powers.

"Awesome." Dean said sarcastically.

"I'm going to go out and fill them in...trade information." Rose told Damon. "We'll be back."

"Okay." Damon agreed.

Rose and the boys left.

llllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Mystic Grill**

Rose, Dean, and Sam sat down at one of the tables.

"I take it you didn't want to use one of the rooms in the large home of theirs because you didn't want a certain vampire hearing?"

"If you mean Katherine, than yes. She doesn't really need to know what's going on. Damon already knows the location of the burial grounds...he's just keeping it from her. She also doesn't need to know you're a hunter...my guess is she'd try to kill you in your sleep...but who knows she'd probably like to play with your mind first."

"You don't believe her about wanting to help?" Sam asked.

"No. Damon's warned me plenty about her...and I've heard enough from stories to know to stay away from her."

"On to business. We need to kill Eve, you need to kill Klaus." Dean stated.

"I haven't found anything yet...but if I can get ahold of some of my old items I used to use I could probably find her location for you."

"Well no use doing that until we find a way to kill her."

"You're gun won't work?" Rose asked, referring to the Colt.

"Don't think so...but we need to be sure."

"I'll look into it again."

"Ok. About Klaus...Stefan talked about channeling power. Maybe we could get Cas, he's got to have more power than any witch you guys have." Dean suggested.

"Yeah well he's not been so fast to respond." Sam argued.

"True."

"Has to be worth something to try though right? After all, the faster we take care of Klaus the faster I can be more help to you with Eve. Cas asked me to help...and honestly I really want this all to be over. I miss being human." Bela said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Your angel friend...he said he could turn me back, and asked that I help with the whole purgatory thing."

"Figures." Dean said. Sam nodded.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"Should have known you'd have an ulterior motive than just being helpful. Cas made you a deal for your humanity?"

"Now wait just a minute...he offered turning me back after he saved me, so I told him that if saving me came with some sort of deal he should just let me die."

"Right..."Sam said.

"It's hard to understand really...it couldn't be more obvious that you care about Damon...but us, just the same as always right? Don't know why I'd think you would ever want to help us because you gave a damn."

"Wow Dean, that almost sounds like jelousy." Rose quipped. He gave her an incredulous look. She continued. "Look, I'm telling the truth, I told you no more deals. Sure, I want to be human again, you of all people should understand that. Yeah, Castiel telling me he could make me human sounds great, but it's not the only reason I'm helping you. We need help with Klaus, you need help with Eve. I'm certainly not under any delusions that you could trust me ever again, but I'm not going to try and defend myself either."

"Fine." Dean said. "I can't promise Cas will be able to take out Klaus...or that the Colt could. I meant what I said to you when we left a couple weeks ago though. You're going to have to earn our trust...but for now let's just stick to the job."

"I can agree to that." Rose said. Dean and her both looked to Sam, he nodded his agreement whether he was happy with it or not.

"Good." Dean sighed. Maybe he'd overreacted to Rose telling him about Cas asking her to help...he was pretty skeptical of her still though. Better than Sam though. Even though Sam had made some really bad decisions over the years he was the one being hardest on Bela. It was strange.

Sam's phone rang.

"It's Bobby. I'm going to go take this." Sam walked outside.

"You know I always thought you would be the one to hold a grudge against me the most after what I did...he's surprising me." Rose said.

"Yeah, he'll get over it." Dean answered.

"I doubt it...he probably blames me for you going to hell."

"I told you, even if you hadn't stolen the Colt, nothing would have stopped me from dying."

She nodded. "You're different." She stated.

"How's that?" he asked. Although she was right.

"We used to be able to trade quips faster than anyone...I feel like that's gone. Your not as witty as you used to be."

"Neither are you..." he countered. She gave him an annoyed look. "Okay, I don't know, I'd like to think I am...maybe I'm just tired." he said.

"Of the job?"

"Maybe. It's been neverending. When we first met I was just a hunter with several months left to live. Our lives have been turned upside down quite a few times since then."

"I've missed a lot...I stopped following the hunter world."

"It's probably for the best." he told her.

She nodded. "Seriously though Dean...what's been happening?"

"Bela that would take like a month to fill you in on everything that's happened since we saw you last, well last as a human."

"I've got time." she said when it was clear Sam wasn't coming back in.

"Don't you need to get back?" he asked.

"I'm in no hurry to deal with Katherine...pretty sure she'd murder me the first chance she had me alone just for the hell of it."

"We've got the Colt...want her taken care of?"

Rose laughed. "Maybe later. If she really is being helpful the last thing we need to do is lose another person who wants to help kill Klaus. You sweetheart are avoiding my question."

"Maybe I don't wanna talk about it."

"Give me the short version."

"Fine."

She smirked, clearly having won.

"Should we go outside?" Dean asked.

Rose looked around, hardly anyone was around.

"We're good, I'll be able to tell if people are hearing too much. Start talking."

"Right...where to start..."

"Lilith?" Rose suggested. "You told me she was dead when I asked earlier."

"She is...but not without a price. She wanted me in hell for a reason...and she needed Sam alive for a reason."

She gave Dean a look that asked him to keep going, so he did. He hesitantly told her about breaking the first seal, Lilith breaking the rest of them up until Sam broke the final seal by killing Lilith, and releasing Lucifer."

"Lucifer...the devil? You're serious?"

"What, you came to terms with Cas being an angel..."

"I know but the bloody devil? Wow."

Dean nodded. He'd reacted about the same way when Cas had told him about the seals and Lucifer.

"Sorry...go on." Rose said.

Dean went on to tell her about the angels and that he and Sam were vessels, and then about Sam sacrificing himself.

"He's alive though. Castiel save him too?"

"Crowely actually." Dean answered. Rose nodded, of course. Crowley was using the hunters to get creatures to question. Dean continued. "Granted he screwed up and pulled Sam out without his soul...so we spent a couple months getting that back...and that's after Sam had been back a year and had been hunting without me."

"Without you...why?"

"I was keeping a promise. Sam had asked me before he died that I stop hunting, go try to live a normal life. So I did, for a year. Guess I just couldn't stay away once Sam came back into the picture."

She laughed a little.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Sorry...I'm trying to picture you living normally."

"Yeah I know...but I did...9 to 5 job, family..."

"What? You failed to mention you started a family..." Rose said surprised. She mentally scolded herself afterwards...she sounded rediculous. Why would Dean having a family bother her?

"I didn't...I was staying with this woman I had been with a few times and her son. They were always the picture of a family that I would want, and I guess for a while I thought I could have that. I was wrong."

"Were you? You can't have both?"

"No...didn't work out."

"Sorry."

"Better for them...hell better for everyone. Sucks but it's the job."

"I don't know Dean, I'd like to think we all deserve a bit of normality. I mean, I'm never going to be that girl who dreams of a normal family or anything because that's never been in the cards for me...but after all this is over, I wouldn't mind having my own home and not dealing with all this supernatural crap."

"I tried, guess it just didn't suit me."

"Bobby has his own place." Rose countered. "Maybe that's something to think about...living a little in both worlds."

"Yeah, we'll see."

Sam finally came back in.

"Bobby has a few cases for us...what seems to be an angry spirit problem in Ohio, or a shapeshifter in Tennessee. Take your pick." Sam said.

"Well I guess that means we're hitting the road." Dean said. "Call us if you find anything, as usual. If Klaus comes into the picture let us know...won't hurt to atleast try the Colt on him."

"Except maybe piss him off even more if he survives it." Rose stated.

"True." Dean said. He put down a couple of dollars to cover their coffee, then stood up to follow Sam out to the car.

Rose was still a bit overwhelmed by everything he'd told her. There was a reason Dean was a little different...sadder, older too. He'd been through hell both literally and mentally the last few years. Her life wasn't easy on the run...but it didn't even compare to theirs.

**End chapt.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Salvatore House**

Rose had stayed away awhile after the boys left, but she finally made her way back to the Salvatore home.

"I'm coming with you" Rose heard Katherine say.

"No, you're not."

"Wait."

Damon rolled his eyes, and noticed Rose walk into the room.

"I don't need your help. I don't want it" He told Katherine.

"I know what we can do, Damon. You have to let me do it."

"What's going on?"

"Luka's father's going after Elena...can you stay here and hold down the fort, make sure no one tries anything?"

He wanted her to stay with Katherine...oh dear god.

"Damon." Katherine started. "I can pretend to be Elena again...just let me. We can kill him."

He sighed. He was about to say no again.

"She could have a point." Rose said.

Damon nodded.

"Oh seriously..you listen to her?" Katherine was annoyed.

"Well yeah, unlike you she didn't admit to knowing I was going to die and then do nothing about it." He smirked. "Let's go Katherine..."

Katherine took off ahead of him, heading to Elena's house. Once she was out of ear shot, Damon turned to Rose.

"I kinda hope she tries something so I have an excuse to kill her." Damon said.

Rose laughed a little. "You better go."

"Yeah." He agreed, and rushed off after Katherine.

llllllllllllllllllll

A few hours later, they'd returned to the house. Rose went in to shower and change while Damon stayed on his bed reading. Katherine decided to come bother Damon again. He and Rose heard her come in.

"You know what I can't figure out." Damon commented.

"What?" Katherine asked.

"How the town knew Emily was a witch. According to John Gilbert he's the only one who knew...and he didn't turn her in."

Rose didn't hear an answer from Katherine..._she must have something to do with it_.

Katherine looked away.

"Ah, should have figured it was you." Damon said.

"She was a loose end. I like mine tied up. You know what I can't figure out?"

"Do I care?"

"Why you won't tell me where the massacre happened."

"Um because I don't know." Damon lied.

Rose grinned as she stepped out of the shower. Katherine was stubborn, but Damon was too.

"Who's the liar now? You hurt me today." Katherine told him.

"Tit for tat."

"You were mean."

"You deserved it." he replied.

"I like this Damon." she said sweetly.

Katherine leaned closer to Damon on the bed, and tried seducing him. She really expected him to give in to her.

He pretended to at first.

"Katherine..." he started, voice low. "There are 6 other bedrooms in this house. Go find one." He told her, and shoved her off the bed. She looked at him in shock. Did he just turn her down again? Ugh.

Damon grinned, and went back to reading. Katherine stormed out of the room.

Rose finally came out of the bathroom in her robe. Damon looked up, smiling.

"You left me alone for all that?" Damon asked.

"Figured you could handle her." she teased.

"I can...but I don't wanna."

She laughed.

"Poor you."

She sat on the bed next to him.

"Well I assume everything went okay considering she's not dead?" Rose said, referring to Katherine.

"For now. Find anything out from the Winchesters?"

"Not anything too helpful no...although we did come up with the idea of trying to use the Colt on him."

"The what? Oh...you mean that gun you told me about?"

"Yeah."

"Think it'll work?"

"I have no idea...it's supposed to kill almost anything, and I know it works on vampires like us...but originals I don't know."

"Yeah worth a shot. I'd like a plan b though..."

"So would I." she agreed.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Next Day, Salvatore house**

Rose had spent much of the night doing research on a way to kill Eve, and finally gave up. She went to her bag of belongings she'd had hidden in her vehicle and pulled out her talking board. It'd been a long time since she had needed it, and it felt weird. However, it had been exactly what she'd needed. After learning that the way to kill Even was written down in some book in a storage unit she used that information, and a crystal and map, to find out the exact location.

"Hey, it's me."

_You find something or just calling for the hell of it_? Dean asked.

"Hmm you sound grumpy."

_Yeah well just get to the point Bela...we're tired._

"Okay...I don't know what exactly it is that you need to kill Eve. However apparently the information on how to kill her is written in some old book or something in a warehouse quite a few states away from here."

_Warehouse. Gonna need more than that. Location, name?_

"I'm sending you the coordinates I have for it. There was a name the spirits gave me...Cambell or something like that."

_Cambell? Great._

"You know it?" Rose asked.

_Yeah...our dead grandfather's last name._ Dean answered, clearly not too happy.

"A hunter too?"

_Yeah...not a very loyal one either._

"Interesting...no wonder you couldn't get away from the life."

_Tell me about it. We'll check it out anyways._

"Let me know what you find."

_Will do._ Dean said. Rose hung up.

lllllllllllllllllllllll

Rose made her way downstairs to where Damon and Stefan were.

"So she just showed up on their doorstep." Stefan was telling Damon.

"What's she doing here?" Damon asked.

Rose had heard the name Isobel thrown around...apparently she was Elena's now vampire birth mother.

"Don't know, I'm gonna go find out."

Katherine then walked in.

"I don't think you should let her know that I'm here."

"Why?" asked Rose, speaking up. Damon smiled, he wondered the same thing.

"It's just better if she and John don't know I stayed in town."

"You're the one in cahoots with them remember?" Damon stated.

"I did what I had to do to get out. Now I'm reconsidering my alliance."

Rose and Damon looked at each other. Rose sighed, and Damon rolled his eyes a bit.

"What do you know?" Stefan asked Katherine.

"I know that I want Klaus dead...which puts me squarely on team _you_. The less people who know I'm here, the better. Come on, be smart Stefan."

"Look...why don't you call Alaric." Stefan said to Damon. "Tell him that his dead wife just showed up on his current girlfriend's doorstep."

Rose would laugh if the situation wasn't so serious...all the relationships in this town were soo screwed up.

Damon nodded. Stefan left, and then Katherine followed suit...leaving Damon and Rose alone in the house.

"I'm going with Bonnie to find some book that's at Jonas' apartment. You joining the fun?"

"Well until I get more information from the boys I might as well, have nothing else to do."

He nodded, and grabbed his keys. She followed him out the door.

lllllllllllll

**Jona and Luka's place**

Damon, Rose, Jeremy, and Bonnie walked into the small apartment.

"What are we looking for?" Jeremy asked.

"Well according to Luka's dad there's a spell in one of these books that'll let me harness the powers from the spot of a dead witch."

"Didn't know you were so close." Damon commented.

"We weren't." Bonnie replied. "Look if I find the spot where the witches died, I may be able to harness their powers."

"Guess that'll be on the to do list today." Damon smirked.

"You know where it is?"

"Did I forget to mention that?" Damon said, and grinned.

"So, what book?" Jeremy asked.

Rose looked around...there were like 50 books atleast.

"This will be simple." she said with light sarcasm.

Bonnie ignored them, and closed her eyes. All of the books fell from the shelf, but only one opened up...and right on the page Bonnie was looking for.

"Found it." she said.

Rose smiled...impressive.

"Great. Let's go." Damon ordered. Being around all this witch stuff made him edgy.

llllllllllllllllllllll

Damon had briefly returned to the boarding house, and left Rose with Jeremy and Bonnie. He'd been for a while, and finally made it back to the group. They then drove to the site of the witches' burial grounds.

They all walked into the old abandoned house and walked around a bit. Suddenly Damon and Rose can't move forward anymore.

"What's going on?" Rose asked, worried.

"Hey whatevery witchy thing you're doing stop." Damon said to Bonnie.

"I'm not doing anything." Bonnie said.

"I can't move." Damon said, irritated. Rose nodded in agreement.

Damon then felt his skin burning. Rose felt it too, but not the same degree.

"I don't think the witches like you being here." Bonnie told them. "Especially you." She looked at Damon.

"Fix it." Damon said.

Bonnie closed her eyes, and freed Rose and Damon from the witches magic.

"We're waiting outside." Damon said angrily, and motioned for Rose to follow him as he left.

Damon and Rose were outside of his car when his phone rang. It was 'Elena'...telling him about John "dying" in front of everyone.

After he hung up he turned to Rose...she nodded.

"I'll drop you off at the house then go over and deal with everyone."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Later that Evening. (After Elena's kidnapped by Isobel and Katherine's turned over to Klaus.)  
>Salvatore house<p>

"Why did they let me go?" Elena asked. Stefan walked over to her.

"Safe to assume anything John told Isobel Klaus knows. Klaus knows you're not going to turn, and he knows we're keeping you safe." Stefan answered.

"He knows you won't run." Rose spoke up.

"Which is why we're going to need to take some precautions." Damon said.

"Like what?" Elena asked.

Damon laid papers in front of her. Rose looked at Damon confused, as did Elena.

"What's this?" Elena questioned.

"The deed to our house, as soon as you sign it it'll be in your name." Stefan told her.

"You're giving me your house?"

"Isobel had the right idea with the safehouse...you can just stay here. You'll have control."

"I'll be pissed if you lock me out though." Damon said, smiling.

Rose laughed quietly. Elena smiled at her, and Damon gave a mock glare at both of them.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Damon, Rose, and Stefan sat in the study while Elena was busy with John.

"Bonnie said the spell worked...so she's locked and loaded."

"Good." said Stefan.

"So, which is plan A and which is plan B?" Rose asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Stefan.

"Her hunter friends have a special gun that apparently kills almost anything supernatural...they think it might work on Klaus."

"Realy?" Stefan was surprised.

Rose nodded. "I know that the demons I've dealt with feared that gun...as do other creatures. I think it's atleast an option."

"Either way...no offense to those guys but I'm going to put my money on Bonnie. She says she can do it. Something goes wrong that gun doesn't work, Klaus is gonna be pissed and come after all of us." Damon warned.

"That's what I said." Rose agreed. "So Bonnie first, the Colt second then?"

"I think that's a good plan." Stefan said. "Besides...Katherine doesn't know Bonnie got her powers back, so nobody but us in this room knows."

"That makes Bonnie our secret weapon."

Stefan nodded. The three of them took a drink.

End Chapt.


	34. Chapter 34

**Salvatore House**

Damon, Stefan, and Rose stood outside as the lawyer left the house after Elena signed the deed. Elena stood inside the door way, the three of them were about to walk in, but paused.

"Oh right, forgot." Elena said. She looked at Stefan, then Rose.

"Stefan...would you like to come inside my house?" Elena smiled. "You too Rose."

Stefan walked inside. Rose nodded, but stayed behind Damon.

"What are we 12?" Damon asked Elena, a tiny bit amused.

"If I let you in, do you promise to obey the owner of the house?" Elena asked, actually mostly serious.

Rose practically snorted, Damon glared at her.

"No." he said, rolling his eyes.

"Damon." Elena scolded.

"Yes, fine Elena. I promise." he relented.

"Then please come in." Elena told him.

He brushed past her. Rose and Stefan laughed.

"Shut up." he said as he walked by. That made Rose laugh harder. She was about to walk in as well but her phone vibrated. She took it out and looked at the Caller ID. Dean.

"I need to take this...sorry." Rose turned around and went back to sitting on the porch as Elena closed the door.

"Hello?" Rose answered.

**lllllllllllllllll**

**Bobby's place**

"Hey." Dean said.

_So I take it you found something?_

"You were right?"

_Naturally...about what?_

"We found a way to kill the Mother...ashes of a Phoenix"

_Like the bird?_

"Well he didn't have feathers..."

_There really are Phoenixes?_

"Yeah, but rare...in fact we kinda had to go back in time."

_I'm sorry what?_

"It was awesome." Dean said, grinning. Bela couldn't see him, but she could tell he was excited.

_You're serious._

"Yeah...all the way back to 1861."

_And you pulled that off how?_

"Angel help...Cas sent us back."

_So great, you have the ashes...what do you need me to do?_

"Can you find her?"

_Probably. I'll call you when I find something._

"Okay. So Klaus news?"

_Well he had Katherine captured...we assume he has her now. Both good and bad about that I guess. Bonnie has her powers back and more...she thinks she can take him. However, I threw out the idea of you boys using the Colt. They seemed to think it was a good plan B._

"Plan B? They're gonna go with a young witch over the gun."

_Well Damon doesn't trust hardly anyone, but Bonnie seems to really think she can do it...so yeah Damon would rather use Bonnie. Besides, what happens if you're still fighting Eve when Klaus shows up. Bonnie's already here, you're not._

"True."

_Glad we agree. I'll catch up with you about Eve's location later..._

"Okay." Dean said, then ended the call.

"What'd she have to say?" Sam asked.

"She's looking for Eve, so now we wait."

**lllllllllllllllllllll**

**Salvatore House**

As Rose walked back in Elena,Bonnie, and Stefan passed her as the left.

She gave Damon a questioning look.

"School" he answered, clearly annoyed.

She nodded.

"I don't get it. We give her a safehouse and she isn't in it."

"She's not going to stop living her life Damon. If she stays here in fear Klaus is already winning. She'll be okay."

He wanted to argue, but he had nothing.

"So, what are you going to do today?" Damon asked, smirking. She smiled, but was going to have to disappoint him if he expected to do anything with her.

"Finding Eve's location. Want to help?" she asked as she sat down on the sofa and started going through her bag.

"You go right ahead. My idea was better." he practically pouted.

"I have no doubt." Rose replied. He sat down next to her as she sat down in front of her old talking board.

"Well who needs Bonnie for the witchy voodoo when we have you?" Damon teased.

"Funny." she smiled. "I have nothing on her. Just basic supernatural stuff."

"Well I'll sit and watch..you do your thing." He said, leaning back. She nodded...but what it looked like was that Damon was doing his best to try and distract her as he made sure the top few buttons of his black shirt were undone. She tried to block him out.

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

Several hours later Rose was still trying to get the spirits to tell her Eve's location...she'd tried a bunch of her old tricks and still nothing. It was getting frustrating. Another thing frustrating was her endless hunger. She'd downed 3 bloodbags in the last few hours. She wasn't sure what was going on.

Damon walked back into the room where'd he left her. Stefan and Elena would be home soon, and he would feel much better once Elena was in the safetly of the boarding house.

"Still at it?"

"Yeah. Hey are you lusting for blood any more than usual?" Rose asked him.

He seemed a little concerned, but thought about her question.

"Been a little more hungry for it but no not a alot more. Why?"

"I don't know...I feel like I can't quench it as much as usual."

"Weird." Damon commented.

Just then Stefan and Elena walked in.

"We have a problem." Stefan announced.

"You craving blood more than usual?" Damon asked.

Stefan thought about it.

"Well yeah...but that's not what I meant. Why?"

"Rose here said something about her cravings being stronger than usual. Your's are too?"

Elena gave Stefan a look. He hadn't mentioned it.

"Yeah. Maybe it's because Klaus is here."

"What!"

"Had another student give me a message." Elena said. "Asked me to save a dance for him." She said, disgusted.

"This isn't good." Rose said.

"No it isn't." Stefan agreed.

Damon was pissed.

"So, we all go to the dance and find him."

"How?" Stefan asked him. "We don't even know what he looks like."

"Something tells me he won't be 17." Damon said.

There was a knock at the door. Damon went to open it.

"There you are." Damon said as he found Alaric (Klaus) waiting.

Alaric walked in, almost hesitantly at first...but no one noticed.

"Damon I'm going to go change, maybe call the Winchesters in." Rose told him as she headed for the stairs.

He nodded, then turned back to Alaric.

"I need you to put me and Rose down as chaperones for tonight. Klaus is apparently going to be there."

Alaric(Klaus) tried to look surprised.

**lllllllll**

**Damon's bedroom.**

Rose had quickly changed, and pulled out her phone. She felt something behind her though and turned around sharply.

Not what she expected...she found Dean, Sam, and Castiel.

"Hey." Dean said.

"What the...I was about to call you."

"It is important we find Eve." Cas said.

"Yeah, obviously..." Rose said, rolling her eyes. "I've been trying all day."

"You're a vampire...can't you sense her?" Sam asked.

"Well it's not like I have some telepathic connection to her Sam. It's bad enough for us right now as it is...Klaus made a move towards Elena today."

"He's here?" Dean asked.

"Somewhere yeah."

"I think that's why the bloodlust is worse. I can't quench the thirst, it's disgusting. I refuse to kill but my head is pounding."

"So we find Klaus now.." Dean said. He didn't want Bela to go killing people, he didn't want to have to hunt her.

"No." Cas said. "It's not Klaus, it's her."

"Eve?" Dean asked.

"Yes. All of Eve's creatures are doing more killing than before, they're instincts are taking over. " Cas stated. Then turned to Rose again. "We need you to tap into that. You can use that instinct to find her location."

"I don't think I..."Rose started.

"You can."

She looked to Dean. He nodded.

"What happens if I tap into this vampire side and the bloodlust is too strong that I can't keep hold of the humanity?"

Dean stepped over to her.

"You will. Of anyone in this room besides you, I know what it feels like. But you'll be fine. And if not, we'll lock you up until we kill Eve."

"Okay." She finally agreed.

Dean smiled.

**lllllllllllllllllllll**

Rose walked downstairs to where everyone was supposed to be, but only Damon was left.

"You okay?" he asked. He'd heard them up in his room.

"Fine. I'm in control, for now."

"You found her." he stated.

"I did." she nodded.

"They shouldn't have asked you..."

"Yes, they should have." she interrupted him. "It needed to be done. You're willing to have Bonnie do whatever it takes to save Elena, it's no different. Besides, if Eve doesn't die I think this bloodlust is going to get worse for all of us."

He nodded in agreement.

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

"Getting ready. You wearing that to the dance?" Damon asked.

"Dance? No way, I'm not..."she started.

"Yeah, we are. I'm a chaperone, you're my date." he smirked. "I was teasing, you look fine."

"Right." she said. "I can't beleive you're making me go to a high school dance."

"You've never been have you?"

"No. A few formal affairs at schools in England, but no American high school dances."

He laughed. "I'm going to go hurry Stefan and Elena along. We need to get going."

**End chapt.**


	35. Chapter 35

**MF High School**

Elena, Stefan, Damon, Rose, Jeremy, and Bonnie all walked into the dance. Rose looked around...so this was an American high school dance. She laughed a little to herself. Were they all like this?

As the girl from earlier stepped onto stage and dedicated a song to Elena from Klaus they all realized they had to be even more on guard then before. Klaus could compel anyone at anytime.

Damon finally suggested that they spread out.

"Blend in." he told them.

Rose looked at him. "Sure, blend in when I'm not used to these things."

He grinned. "Come on."

"What? Oh Damon no I don't really dance..."

"What all those fancy shindigs you went to...you're going to tell me you don't know how to dance?" Damon asked.

"OK fine, I know how to dance formally...what these kids are doing is not dancing." she said.

He laughed. "I know...let's show them up." he grabbed her arm.

Oh dear. This wasn't what a chaperone was supposed to do was it? Couldn't she just stand here and keep an eye out?

She followed him anyways though and he began moving her around the floor. She sighed as she let him lead...after all he was pretty damn good at it.

After a few minutes Damon noticed Stefan nodding at him to come dance with Elena so that she wasn't left alone.

"Can you keep an eye out? I gotta go replace Stefan."

"Sure." Rose nodded. She made herself comfortable at the edge of the dance floor, glad to be out of the sea of people.

lllllllllllllllllll

Rose looked up when she noticed Damon had switched to dance with Bonnie. She couldn't help but listen in.

"You heard me talking to Jeremy?" Bonnie asked him.

"Is it true?" Damon asked her.

_Was what true? Rose thought._

"The part where you have a 50/50 chance at surviving this?"

_Oh crap._ If that was true she should have talked Dean and Sam into waiting to go after Eve. They needed to be here...maybe the Colt should have been option number 1.

"Yeah." Bonnie said quietly.

"So you have no problem putting your life on the line for Elena no matter what?"

"Yes." Bonnie said, completely sure. "You can't tell Elena."

"Secret's safe with me...but with all that power are you sure you can't up your chances?"

"Careful Damon, you almost sound like you care." Bonnie teased.

Damon meerly shrugged.

lllllllllllllllllllll

Rose walked over to a corner and pulled out her phone.

"Hey, it's me. I know your busy with Eve...but we could really use your help with Klaus. No one's supposed to know, but apparently there's a good chance Bonnie will die if she uses her power to kill Klaus. I think we need your gun to be option 1. Look, call me when you can Dean."

Rose hung up after she left her message.

llllllllllllllllllllll

Rose joined Stefan and Damon, it was obvious Stefan had found out about Bonnie.

They all looked up hearing something come from one of the hallways.

"What was that?" Rose asked.

"I don't know. Stay here, we'll go find out. Actually can you try to find Elena, she went to talk with Bonnie." Damon suggested.

Rose nodded, and walked off as Damon and Stefan rushed to the hall.

A few minutes later Rose rushed to where Damon was.

"What is it?"

"I saw Alaric take Elena and Bonnie to find Jeremy, I guess Klaus has him. What do you need me to do?" Rose asked.

"What? Jeremy's fine we just saved his ass from some compelled kids."

"Then Alaric's compelled." Rose said. Not good.

"Get Stefan" Damon told her as he blurred off to go find the girls.

Once she found him, Stefan and Rose made their way over to the other end of the school. Elena was running towards them.

"Klaus has control over Alarics body...he's not compelled." Elena said quickly.

"What?"

"How's that possible? He's a vampire not a demon." Rose said.

"Witch stuff..I don't know. Bonnie and Damon are still over there." Elena said. The three of them ran back to where they were.

"Took you long enough." Damon said.

"Where's Bonnie?" Elena asked, looking around.

"She's doing what she has to do." Damon told them.

"What?" Stefan asked.

"Let her do this." Damon said.

_Oh no Damon_..._he couldn't ask them to let her die could he?_ Rose thought.

"Damn it Damon! Where is she?" Stefan yelled, Elena then took off past Damon. Stefan ran after her.

Rose gave him a hard look.

"What?"

"I know Elena's important to you...but letting Bonnie die is supposed to help how?"

"Look we have a plan. Trust me, it's not what you think."

"What does that mean?" Rose asked him.

"It means you know me...and so just trust me." Damon told her. "Look, Elena's going to need to deal when she gets back home...can you go back to the house and wait there for them?"

Rose agreed. She didn't like it at all...but she did trust him. She might be the only one who believed in him, but he trusted her back. So turned and left.

He turned and took off to where Stefan and Elena found Bonnie.

llllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Salvatore house**

Elena is sitting curled up on the large chair, Stefan next to her. Rose walks in and hands Stefan the cup of tea and he tries handing it to Elena.

"Drink this."

"Elena you need to." Rose told her. Rose knew Elena was on the verge of passing out...she looked terrible. She sure hoped Damon knew what he was doing.

"This is all my fault." Elena said, tears falling.

"No, it's Klaus'." Stefan told her.

"He's right Elena...it isn't your fault."

Damon then walked in the door.

Elena jumped up.

"What'd you do with Bonnie?"

"Calm her down." Damon told Stefan.

"Don't talk like I'm not here." Elena said.

"Fine. Please calm down."

"You knew, you knew she was going to die didn't you?" Elena demanded.

Rose looked at Damon, giving him a look that said 'whatever your plan was you need to start talking.'

"Yes I knew."

Elena shook her head.

"Damon." Rose said. He understood...he had to explain, now.

"Elena you need to listen to what I'm about to say. Bonnie had to die. Klaus taking over Alaric's body was a surprise, we weren't prepared for that, neither was Bonnie. We weren't going to be able to stop him until Klaus beleived she was dead."

Elena looked up at him.

_Believed_?

Rose knew exactly what Damon and Bonnie did.

"Bonnie's fine." Damon said.

"What?" Elena asked in a whisper.

"She cast a spell, Bonnie's okay."

Damon turned and walked to the stairs. Rose followed him.

"So that's what you meant by trusting you?" Rose asked they walked upstairs towards his room.

He nodded.

"You could've said something."

"No, figured he'd hear me...and then go blab to his girlfriend."

"She went through a lot..."

"I know. Rose I'm okay with being the bad guy while everyone worries about feelings and collateral damage. She can hate me for it, as long as she's alive."

Rose nodded. She understood him, and she knew he cared.

"I don't think she'll hate you...but might be angry for a while.

"I'm good with that."

"I know."

Damon stripped down and started changing. Rose would've done the same, but then her phone rang.

"I'm going to take this outside." Rose said.

"They're a little late." Damon said, but nodded.

She headed out of the room and answered the phone, passing Elena who was on her way up to talk to Damon. She seemed calm, so maybe she wasn't as angry as they thought she'd be. Rose hoped that was the case.

llllllllllllllllllllllll

**Outside**

"Dean." Rose answered.

_You called, we're on our way back. Everyone still alive?_

"For now. Klaus was here, Bonnie fought him...she faked her death, long story. I'll explain when you get here. The cravings have subsided, is Eve gone?"

_Yeah...but we have another problem." Dean said. "That we'll deal with after Klaus._

"What?"

_Crowley_.

"I thought you killed him?"

_So did we. Eve said Crowley's still out there tormenting her creatures, which is why she was doing all this._

"Is Castiel coming with you?" Rose asked, still a little hopeful he could make her human again.

_He went to search for info on Crowley._

"Ok. Look it's been a long day, we'll talk when you get here. How far out are you?"

_A couple days...you did send us all the way to Oregon you know. Dean said._

"I know. It's fine, I'll see you then." Rose hung up.

Rose was about to walk upstairs when she saw Elena sitting on a chair in the front room.

"You okay?" Rose asked.

"I don't know." She answered honestly. "I talked to Bonnie on the laptop."

"You talk to Damon too?"

"Yeah. I don't disagree with his plan...but I don't trust he won't do something like that again. He said he'd choose me over her any day."

"And he would." Rose agreed. "Where's Damon anyways?"

"He went out."

"Look Elena, you're not around him as much...I know how much he cares about you. I understand you don't want him to risk anyone else for you, but that's something we won't get him to change."

Elena nodded. "Except you."

"No." Rose disagreed. "If it meant saving you he'd risk me too. He knows that I get that, and I'm okay with it."

"How can you be?"

"Because Damon's the first to believe in me in a long time, he's the first to care about me in as long as I can remember too. I told him I'd stay and help because I care...but I know how he feels about you and therefore whatever he's willing to risk it's worth it to him, and that makes it worth it to me. I told you before, you're lucky to have these people in your life. And Damon, I'm glad to be his friend. I wish he knew how good he could be...and that he deserves to be chosen."

Elena could say nothing back. She was Damon's friend too, but Rose looked at him in such a different way. Damon was lucky to have her.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight Elena." Rose said, turning to walk upstairs.

"Night." Elena said. She waited several minutes to make sure Rose was all the way upstairs and that everyone else was gone before she went down to the basement to where Elijah's body was kept.

**END CHAPT**


	36. Chapter 36

**Next Morning. Boarding house.**

Rose looked up from the kitchen as she heard Damon come downstairs.

"Morning."

Damon smiled as Rose handed him a cup of coffee. Stefan than walked down the hall to them.

"Hey have you guys seen Elena?"

"No." Rose told him, she looked to Damon. He shook his head no, and then turned back to Rose and kissed her. Damon took a drink of his coffee afterwards.

"Mmm you make good coffee." he said. Rose laughed, but turned back to Stefan when he sighed loudly.

"Damon, you don't know where Elena is?" Stefan tried again.

"No Stefan, she's your girlfriend." Damon rolled his eyes, Stefan glared at him.

"I'm going outside for a bit, if I see her I'll tell her you're looking for her." Rose told them. As she left, Stefan noticed that the door to the basement was open.

_Oh no._

Stefan got Damon's attention and motioned to the door. Damon's face went from annoyed to angry. She didn't?

They both rushed to the basement to see Elijah's body was gone.

"She didn't!" Damon whispered harshly, and proceded to swear a few times under his breath.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Rose walked into to find Damon and Stefan in a panick.

"She's lost it." Damon said.

"What's going on?" Rose asked.

"Elena brought back Elijah." Stefan answered.

"What?" Rose looked truly surprised.

"Like I said, she finally lost it." Damon commented.

"You know maybe she can get Elijah to help us kill Klaus." Stefan said.

"Bonnie's how we kill Klaus, and plan B are those hunters. What more do we need?"

"And Bonnie could die, so Elena's looking for another way, it's not that surprising." Stefan told them.

Rose couldn't help but agree that waking Elijah was a bad plan...but she understood what Stefan was saying too.

"Elena's way is going to get her killed. We need to go stop her." Damon said. He made a move for the door.

"No." Stefan replied. "Back of."

Damon glared at him. Rose stepped back. This wasn't good.

"It's not like I like this Damon...but we need to let her do things her way." Stefan continued.

"I don't agree." Damon said, and turned to leave again, but Stefan grabbed him. Damon looked about ready to fight him.

"Damon..." Rose warned. Now definately wasn't the time for internal fighting.

Damon looked at her, but finally pulled away from Stefan and walked into the other room. Rose followed him, and Stefan was about to but his phone rang.

llllllllllllll

Damon looked to Stefan as he hung up.

"That was Jenna, I need to go over there...she's about to meet up with Ric and I need to make sure she doesn't."

Rose nodded.

"Well I'd love to help, but I'm just going to stay here and NOT do anything stupid." Damon said.

"Seriously you're going to be like this?"

"You and Elena are calling the shots, I'll remain passive. Go."

Rose wanted to laugh at him and knock him out at the same time...he was totally acting like a guy, so mature. She rolled her eyes at him, he gave her a look. Stefan finally turned and left.

"You're up to something." Rose said.

"Me?" Damon smirked.

"Yes, you. What are you going to do?" Rose asked.

"I'm not going to do anything...we are."

"What? Damon look I don't think..."

"No big deal, just paying someone a little visit, we're not going after Elena."

"The boys will be here soon."

"We have time, come on."

"Fine." She finally gave in, and followed him to his car.

llllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Alaric's apartment**

Damon and Rose walk over and knock on the door, no answer. Damon opens the door and Katherine is standing there.

"What are you doing here?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "You don't want to be rescued? Well that's okay, Damon maybe we should leave her here?" Rose said, smirking at Katherine.

"You came to get me out of here?" Katherine asked, suspicious.

"No sweetheart, we just came to see if you deserved to be rescued. Figured you were still alive, Klaus was blending in way to good using Alaric's body, thought maybe he had coaching." Damon said, and and Rose pulled out a small bottle of vervain.

"It won't undo anything." Katherine told them.

"Nope." Rose agreed, turning to Damon.

"Did Klaus tell you to do exactly what he said until the end of time?" Damon asked.

"No."

"See, loophole." Damon smirked.

Damon nodded to Rose, and Rose tossed the bottle to Katherine.

"Drink up." Damon told her. "It'll prevent any further compulsion."

Damon and Rose were about to leave, but Damon turned back.

"Why'd you double cross us with Isobel?"

"You don't stand a chance against Klaus, I was looking out for myself."

Rose knew what that was like...thing is looking out for yourself always came back to bite you.

"Where'd that get you?" Rose asked her.

Damon smiled. "Here."

Katherine glared at him.

"You owe me. I will come collect." Damon told her.

Finally Damon and Rose turned and left.

llllllllllllllllllll

**Salvatore house**

Damon and Rose entered the house as Elena was walking to the front door. They'd heard the tailend of the conversation between Stefan and Elena, and Damon only knew a little bit about Jenna finding out the truth. Rose felt sorry for her, she liked Jenna.

"Where do you think you're going?" Damon asked Elena.

"I promised Elijah I'd return."

"No." Damon told her.

"Get out of my way." Elena glared at him.

He took her arm.

"Don't think about walking out that door." Damon ordered.

Rose looked at Damon...she wanted to step in, but this time she didn't think he'd be so receptive to her interruption. So instead she carefully looked at Damon and put a hand on his shoulder. Damon eased his grip on Elena's arm.

"Elena..." Damon started to calm down, but Stefan made his way over to them and then Damon got defensive again.

"Let her go." Stefan yelled. Rose sighed, Damon had calmed down, that was over now.

"You kidding me?" Damon asked.

"You heard me."

"You keep getting in my way, don't try it again." Damon threatened, but let go of Elena and marched upstairs.

lllllllllllllllllllllll

A few hours later Damon and Rose are sitting in the study.

"You're too quiet."

"Rose..."

"You're stressed, I get it. You're worried about Elena, we all are. Thing is all this fighting is distracting you from protecting her."

"I know that." Damon said, but he wasn't mad at her. "When's your friends getting here?"

"Friends...that's a little too strong a word...but I don't know. They told me yesterday when we spoke a day or so ago, so hopefully no later than tomorrow."

Damon nodded.

"I'm going to go change, maybe I'll check in with them too." Rose told him, getting up. Damon let go of her hand that he'd barely recognized he'd been holding. It had been a silent thank you.

lllllllllllllllllllll

Rose had finished changing, but decided against calling Dean. They'd get here when they could. She suddenly heard a large crash, she'd been preoccupied with her thoughts she'd tuned down the enhanced hearing, and must have missed Stefan and Damon arguing again. She rushed downstairs to see the brothers throwing each other around. Oh dear...

"Boys." She tried..nothing. Damon had Stefan pinned again, but Stefan threw him off. Rose noticed Elena and Elijah walk in. She took a step back, she couldn't help but still fear Elijah would kill her at some point.

"Stop." Elena shouted. Finally they stopped fighting and turned to her. Damon glared at Elijah.

"Seriously?" Damon asked.

"Elijah and I have renewed the terms of our deal, we have an understanding." Elena said.

"None of you will come to any harm by my hand, I only ask for one thing from the pair of you...an apology." Elijah said, referring to the brothers at the end.

Damon snorted, Rose shook her head for a second. Elijah had compelled her, killed the other vampire, and threatened them on several occasions...and was probably the one who blew up Slater's coffee shop and killed him. Rose couldn't quite comprehend why Elena trusted him so damn much.

But Stefan agreed, and apologized for Elijah's death. Rose knew Damon wouldn't. She was glad Elijah didn't ask her to apologize, she certainly couldn't.

"You're trusting him?" Damon asked Elena.

"I am." she replied.

"You can all go to hell." Damon told them, and walked out.

"He's angry, probably more at me than the situation." Stefan told them. "He'll come around."

"Maybe. He has a right to be suspicious though." Rose said. "You know what you did." She looked at Elijah. He knew she was talking about what had happened to her.

"I do. You have a right not to trust me Rose. I needed you."

Rose turned to Elena. "I hope you're right." She then left to go find Damon.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Damon looked at Rose as she came into his bedroom. He stepped fully out of the bathroom, only in his pants, and towel in hand. The look on his face told her he was in no mood for pep talks.

"Don't worry, I didn't come in here to calm you down or tell you to not worry."

"Good, 'cause I don't feel like talking."

He walked back into the bathroom, she followed.

"I'm angry, might be best you stay away." he said, totally serious. He felt he was about to snap.

"No, you don't scare me Damon."

"Probably the stupidest thing you've ever said." he smirked, but his eyes were predatory. Rose didn't back away though. She didn't think a normal pep talk would work, and telling him it would be okay was a lie...but she had to say something and atleast try to get through to him.

"Probably. I told you that I wasn't running, and that includes from you. I'm not going to sit here and tell you how to feel, or that you shouldn't fight with them. Thing is, nothing is ever going to go as planned. I tried controlling every single situation leading up to the day my deal came due...I tried to buy my freedom, I tried to wiggle my way out of it. You know what I learned...during that whole time I was never in control like I thought I was. The demons were in control."

"What are you saying?"

"That no matter how hard you try to plan, or plot out the way you want this whole Klaus situation to go down...it probably won't happen that way. The best we can do is to fight and hope we win. Trying to control what happens, or control what Elena does won't work. So get angry Damon as much as you want, but take it out on Klaus when you need it. Under that mask of anger is fear...you're scared she's going to die. Hell I'm scared too. I don't know how it happened but I actually like it here, and I used to think it was only you I was friends with, but I care about her too now. I care about you. And you don't want to hear that because it sounds so damn human...but it's true. So go ahead and be upset over all this, because that's the part of us that is human. And you being upset or not, I'm not going anywhere. There, done...no more speeches."

Rose went and sat on his bed, and didn't say another word. Damon didn't say anything either, he couldn't. He wanted to yell at her and tell her how wrong she was...but he couldn't because she was right. Granted he just couldn't understand why she cared so damn much. He didn't really deserve her did he?

Instead of trying to think of something to say to her, he walked over to the bed and sat down behind her, his back to the pillows. He pulled her against him and leaned back, a resemblance to the night he thought he was losing her forever.

"Thank you." He finally spoke. She only nodded against his chest.

"Why me? Why do you care?"he asked.

"I don't know." she replied honestly. "You saved me without trying to Damon. No more running, no more being afraid...and it feels so good. Hell I wasn't even scared when the Winchesters entered my life again because it's time I faced it."

"You know I sometimes wish it wasn't Elena for me...that I didn't love her so much." Damon admitted.

"But you do. Nothing will change that, you can't chose who you love." God she sounded so sappy Rose thought to herself...

He nodded.

"But for what it's worth...I'd always choose you, if I were her."she said, smiling.

He laughed. "God what the hell for? Have you met me?"

"Mmmhhmm. You're the older much better looking one. Must have a thing for the damaged ones like myself."

He laughed again. "Must be why it's Dean you can't look in the eye and you get all jumpy when he comes in the same room as you."

"Excuse me?" Rose asked, surprised.

He smirked. "You had a thing for him before didn't you?"

"No." she said quickly...too quickly. "Sure, I loved to piss him off, and he's an attractive enough man...but no I didn't have a 'thing' for him. We would have killed each other."

"Mmm." Damon mumbled.

Rose shook her head and stopped talking...and Damon took that as a signal to say no more about it. After a few more minutes they both drifted into a light sleep.

**End chapt.**


	37. Chapter 37

***I would really love some reviews. :)**

**Salvatore Boarding house, next morning.**

Damon sits up in bed and sees Rose slipping into her shirt. She notices and smiles at him, motioning to the door, so he focuses his hearing on Elijah speaking.

Rose had been very surprised to learn the truth about the curse, that it was a lie.

"Let's go." Damon told Rose, and they walked downstairs.

"Klaus is a vampire born of werewolf bloodline. The curse has kept his werewolf aspect from manifesting." They heard Elijah say. "but if he breaks it, he'll be a true hybrid."

"Then why are we even letting him break it? We kill him now with Bonnie he can't ever be a hybrid."

Rose thought Damon made sense. She was pretty sure the Winchesters would agree, last thing they needed was a were-vamp running around.

"Because Bonnie can't use that much power without dying." Elena said.

Oh yeah...there was that. There was still the Colt.

"I'll write her a great eulogy." Damon said. Not that he wanted Bonnie to die, but if it had to be done...

"Not an option." Elena argued.

Rose felt stuck. Stefan was clearly with Elena and Elijah, Damon was completely on the opposite end...and here she was stuck in the middle. Damon was right, they really needed to take out Klaus now...but Bonnie was a person, Elena's friend.

"The Winchester's gun...it was plan B next to Bonnie, why can't it be option 1 instead?"Rose suggested.

Elijah looked at her. What gun? he thought.

"Because we don't know if it will work." Stefan said.

"Just like we don't know if any of this will work." She countered.

"Look, how do we break the curse?" Stefan asked Elijah, not bothering to argue back with her or Damon.

"You already know all the ingredients for the ritual." Elijah said. "Once the moon is full a witch will channel power and release the spell bound within the moonstone, and then Klaus has to sacrifice both a werewolf and a vampire."

"And?" Damon asked.

"Where do I come in?" Elena asked.

"Klaus has to drink from you to the point of your death." Elijah said, and took out a box.

Damon looks at Elijah like he has two heads. Rose looks at the ground.

Elijah took out a bottle from the box. "This is an elixir, 500 years ago I had it ready for Katerina...it'll bring you back."

"But I'll be dead?"

"At first."

Rose took hold of Damon's arm when it looked like he was either going to attack Elijah or pass out one.

"So that's the big plan, a magical witch potion?" Damon asked, rolling his eyes. "I don't like it."

"So what, it doesn't work and Elena's just dead?" Rose asked. For the first time she noticed that Elena looked scared...normally she surpressed it but Rose could now see it on her face.

"It will work." Elijah answered.

"And if not?"

"Then I die." Elena said.

Damon glared at her, and finally left the room. There was a knock at the door.

Rose walked to the door and found Dean...finally. She opened the door to let him in.

"Where's Sam?" She asked him after noticing he was alone.

"Motel. Where are we on this Klaus thing."

"I'll explain...I'll follow you to your motel."

Everyone here was in a panic and she thought it best to fill the boys in by herself before adding them to the mix of people trying to figure out what to do.

"Okay..." he said, and turned to leave.

lllllllllllllllllllll

**Motel.**

Dean and Rose walked into the room, Sam was at the small desk doing research.

"What's going on here?" Rose asked.

"Crowley...still trying to find him. He and Bobby are worried Cas isn't telling us something." Dean answered. "Not important, explain."

"Ok, first the curse was a lie."

"What do you mean? There's no curse, then what are we..."

"No, there is a curse...just not one that can free vampires to walk in the sun and the werewolves to turn whenever. The only curse is on Klaus himself...to keep him from being able to turn into a werewolf."

"I'm sorry...I thought Klaus was an alpha vampire?"

"He is...he's both."

"What?" Sam asked surprised, looking up at them.

"According to Elijah, Klaus is a vampire but his father was a werewolf, so the curse put upon him was to make sure his werewolf side couldn't come out."

"Did you say Elijah?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, Elena brought him back."

Dean sighed. This was all nuts.

"So what happens now?"

"Elijah's plan is to kill Klaus during the ritual to break the curse because he'll be weak then...but we have to let Elena sacrifice herself. He says he has a way to bring her back."

"No...why the hell would we sit around and wait for him to break this curse and kill a human girl?"

"I know, and Damon feels the same way. Elena's trusting Elijah though, and we can't convince her otherwise."

"So I say we just go find Klaus and put a bullet from the Colt in his head, and the chop his head of just in case."

Rose laughed a little.

"If that's your big plan you may want to hurry...Klaus is currently getting the werewolf and vampire he needs to sacrifice. Not to mention he's smart and hard to find. Your problem may be getting to him without him knowing."

"Can you find him?"

"I can try. I'll go to my car..."

"Why are we here and not at their place?" Sam asked.

"Look, Damon wants to use Bonnie over the gun...Elena and Stefan are going with Elijah's plan...so let's just say we're kind of on our own. You're going to have to do this yourself. I'll tell Damon about our plan, but if he thinks it'll put Elena at risk at all he won't go for it, and I don't blame him."

"Okay." Sam said. "We do our own thing, they do theirs. We're going to need you to keep us in the loop on what's going on."

She nodded.

"You can go back, they probably need you. Just send us the location when you get it." Dean said.

"Okay." Rose agreed, and started walking out. Dean followed her out.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Getting food, not going with you chill. You're jumpy."

"We all are. Besides I don't like keeping this from Damon."

"Wow, Bela has a problem with lying...that's something I have trouble believing."

"Maybe if it wasn't Damon...but he needs me, trusts me."

As she was about to get back into her vehicle she turns to him.

"So what Castiel?"

"I don't know, it's Cas, he's practically family so I have to think they're wrong."

"Look...just so you know, when he offered to make me human he said that there were things you and Sam didn't need to know. I'm sure he isn't helping Crowley, but maybe he does know something..."

"He said that?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't keep helping because Cas asked me to, I did it because I thought I could ease some of my guilt of the past. So if something happens you need to go to Cas and find that he is up to something, I won't stop you, even if it means I'll never be human again."

Dean nodded. "I don't think it'll come to that...but thanks."

She got into her car and headed back to the house.

**Salvatore House**

Rose walked into the boarding house to find Elena, Elijah, Stefan, Alaric, and Jenna all in the room together. She would assume since everyone was calm that Alaric was back to himself.

"What's going on?"

"He let me go." Alaric told her.

"And apparently the sacrifice goes down tonight." Elena said.

Rose sighed and took out her phone, sending a message to Dean.

_Alaric's back to normal, according to Klaus the sacrifice happens tonight. Think of something fast, I'll try to find him._

"Katherine's there." Alaric said.

"We know." Rose replied. "Damon and I gave her vervain...but she still can't leave yet."

"Where is Damon?" Elena asked.

"Saw him go upstairs." Jenna answered. Elena looked to Rose like she wondered if Rose would go get him...but she didn't move. Instead Rose looked at Elena and mentally let her know that this time Elena was the one who needed to go talk to him.

llllllllllllllllllllllllll

Rose walked to the other room, pulled out her map and started searching for Klaus. She let her hearing drift to upstairs where Damon and Elena were.

"It's my life, my choice." she heard Elena say.

"I can't lose you."

"You won't."

"You can't say that for sure."

Damon thought to what Rose had said earlier. He was scared...he'd never been this scared in all his years. He made a point in pretending to never be scared, and here he was dying inside.

"No, I can't. You're just going to have to have faith."

"Forgive me if I can't."

She nodded, and walked away.

"There's another way." Damon said, following her out. She turned to him, and sees him hold out his wrist, the veins under his eyes showing.

"Damon, no...don't ask me to do that."

"You'd come back atleast..."

"No."

She shook her head. He had to know she didn't want to be a vampire.

Rose heard them...she new what Damon was offering. She knew how Elena felt too. Lexi hadn't given Rose a choice, and now she had to make sure Damon didn't do that to Elena if it wasn't what Elena wanted.

She blurred her way to his room, and stood in the hall. Damon saw her, and he wanted to be angry for her interruption but he couldn't. He knew Rose would disagree. Hell he knew Elena wouldn't be okay with it, but every instinct he had told him to just take his blood and shove it down Elena's throat to make sure she wouldn't leave him. He just couldn't do it, so he pulled his arm away. Elena let out her breath, she had feared Damon would do it.

"Sorry." he said. He wasn't sorry for wanting to save her, but he didn't want her angry with him right now.

Elena nodded. "Trust in me." She whispered as she left the room and passed Rose.

Damon looked up at Rose, she just shook her head. Damon turned back around. Rose didn't go to him this time, he had to figure things out himself. She made her way back to find Klaus.

End Chapter.


	38. Chapter 38

**Salvatore house**

Damon walked into the boarding house, everyone else was out. He'd been at the Grill with Alaric, and had run into Klaus. That had been fun..

Rose walked up to him.

"Hey." she said, then noticed his facial epression. "What?"

"Had a run in with Klaus...he's annoying."

"You what? Where?" she didn't mention she was looking for him.

"The grill...he came to give me and stefan a warning..me mostly. Not to mess up his plans."

"You're going to anyways." she said.

"Yep. Klaus said he had his werewolf and his vampire already. So, if I go find and kidnap his werewolf he'll be forced to postpone this damn thing...giving us time to come up with another way to save Elena besides Elijah's potion."

"Or maybe time for the Winchester's to attempt to use the gun?"

"Yeah, maybe."

"So, what's your plan then?" Rose asked.

"Ric's going with me to see Katherine, he can let me in."

"Why her?"

"She's been Klaus' little bitch lately, she has to know who his werewolf is. I'm going to go collect what she owes me."

"Be careful, if Klaus finds out..."

"I'll be dead, yeah Ric warned me, got it. I'm always careful."

"Yeah...right."She rolled her eyes. Damon smirked at her and walked out the door.

Rose pulled out her phone and called Dean.

_Yeah, you have something? _he asked_._

"Sort of. Klaus was at the Grill, Damon ran into him. He has his werewolf and vampire ready to go...we're going to have to move faster. Every time I try to find him I'm being blocked, probably by his witch. Damon thinks he can postpone Klaus by taking his werewolf..."

_Can he?_

"I don't know, I'm more worried Damon's going to get himself killed."

_He'll be fine._

"I'll try again and then head over in a little while. Dean, you really think you guys can do this? I mean your human, Klaus is going to sense you coming...can you get close enough to take the shot?"

_Not that I don't like that you almost seem concerned...but Bela I think if I could get close enough to the damn Devil and put a bullet in his brain then I can manage Klaus._

"Right..." she said. "Ill see you in a bit." She hung up. Just as Rose was about to put her phone away it rang again. This time it was Damon.

"Hey." she answered.

_Klaus has Tyler and Caroline in the tomb...he's using them. I'm headed there now, guess Elena's going to be happy I came up with a new plan that freed her BFF. You wanna come with?_

"I'm trying once more to find Klaus...the Winchesters are ready to fight him, what do you think?" Rose asked.

_I guess it won't hurt to try...well it might hurt them, but yeah if they're up for it I say it's worth a shot. I'd take them going on a suicide mission over Elena being depressed over Bonnie's death any day._

While Rose wasn't necessarily in agreement with Damon that it was fine for Dean to go get himself killed, she knew that was Damon's way of saying he trusted them enough to go for it. So she'd take it.

"Okay." Damon hung up the phone.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Rose had attempted a few more times to find Klaus' exact location, but no success. Damon had rescued Caroline and Tyler, but Rose herself hadn't heard a word. She grabbed her bag and phone and headed out to her car. She dialed Dean's number on her way out the door.

_Yeah_.

"I'm on my way. We're going to have to just go out and try to find him."

_Okay, we'll be ready, atleast I will be, Sam's helping Cas track down Crowley."_

"What do you mean?"

_Cas showed up here, we confronted him...and he admitted to working with Crowley._

"Then why are you guys still helping him?"

_I managed to talk sense into Cas, he seems back to normal."_

"We don't need Sam for this?"

_Hopefully not._

"Okay, I'll be there in a few." Rose said, and hung up. She opened her car door and was about to get in when she suddenly grabbed her head in pain, it felt like her brain was exploding. She knew someone was behind her, but she couldn't do anything. Instead she finally passed out.


	39. Chapter 39

**Woods**.

Damon was leading Caroline, Tyler, and Matt away from the tomb in the woods. Tyler was about to transform, and Damon wanted to far gone by the time that happened.

"Is he okay?" Matt asked Caroline. Damon looked behind him for a second.

"He better not wolf out on us." Damon said, but kept walking. Then his phone rang.

"Stefan." Damon answered.

_What are you doing? _Stefan asked him_._

"Saving the day...or in this case saving Elena's friends who were about to be sacrificed. Tell Elena to sit tight, the sacrifice may be postponed."

_Too late._

"What? What do you mean?"

_Klaus came and took her already._

Damon froze. "I'll handle it." he said angrily, hanging up the phone and shoving it back in his pocket.

"We gotta hurry." Damon told them. He pulled his phone back out to call Rose. Whatever her and her hunter pals had planned needed to happen now. He waited while it rang, but Rose never answered. Damon swore a few times under his breath. Where was she?

Tyler finally started to transform and begged them to run. As Tyler tried attacking Caroline, Damon stepped in and held him off while the other two ran, once they were at a safe enough distance Damon sped away.

_llllllllllllllllllllllllll_

**Motel**

Dean had been waiting a while, and Rose still wasn't there.

"Come on Bela, where are you?" he said aloud. Sam and Cas were gone finding Crowley, and by himself Dean just wasn't patient enough to sit around waiting.

He dialed her number again, and still nothing._ That's weird._

llllllllllllllllllllllll

**Alaric's Apartment.**

Klaus and Katherine were standing in the middle of the room when Damon walked through the door.

"Wasn't aware you'd been invited in." Klaus commented dryly. "Why are you here?"

"To tell you that you'll have to postpone the sacrifice."

"Didn't we discuss this already, I told you no messing up my plans. Not going to happen."

"Yes, but that discussion was before I saved your werewolf and vampire, and also killed your witch."

Klaus turned towards him.

"Excuse me?"

"You can kill me if you have to." Damon told him. "It was all me though."

"You know I've heard all about you, and I knew you'd try to stop me. So..." Klaus said, grabbing his laptop. He opens up a video, Damon can see it's someone tied down in chains...a werewolf.

"Need a closer look?" Klaus said, and made the video full screen. It was Jules.

Damon sighed, now he was frustrated.

"When you spend a thousand years trying to break a curse, you learn to have a few back up plans. Back up witch, werewolf...and vampire."

Damon thought about it...he figured Klaus was going to take either him or Katherine. Nothing was going as planned.

Suddenly Klaus rushed at Damon, and for Damon the room went dark as he fell to the floor unconcious.

llllllllllllllllllllllll

**Motel**

Dean still was waiting, and by this time he figured Rose had to have gotten distracted. Maybe she was helping Damon...but then she'd supposedly been on her way. He knew she could take care of herself, but still...Dean had no way of calling Damon. He finally made the decision to head over to the Salvatore place and see what was going on.

llllllllllllllllllllllll

**Alaric's Apartment.**

Damon stirred awake to Katherine's voice telling him to wake up.

"What the hell happened?" Damon asked, picking himself up off the floor.

"He left, said it was time to do the sacrifice. I'm sorry, I had to tell him where she'd be...he would have known I was on vervain."

"What, what are you talking about?"

"Earlier, Klaus made me tell him, he needed an extra vampire."

"Who Katherine? Who is his vampire?"

Katherine glanced down at the floor. Damon thought for a second...the only other vampire he knew was...oh hell no. Rose.

"He didn't..." Damon started. "Why didn't he just take me...I mean you I get, he wants to torture you forever, but why not take me?"

Damon was furious, first Elena, now Rose. Damn it.

"He was going to...then he said you were as good as dead and it wouldn't work."

"What? Why?"

Katherine looked at his arm, and rolled up the sleeve.

"What is this?" she asked. Damon looked down to his arm. Crap!

"Werewolf bite..." he said, rolling his eyes. Just what he needed right now.

llllllllllllllllllllllll

**Woods Somewhere. :)**

Greta is walking Elena to the spot of the ritual.

"This way." Greta ordered.

Suddenly fire lit up everywhere. Elena looked around, and noticed someone lying on the ground.

"Who.." Elena started, and walked closer. She finally noticed the woman. Oh God. "Rose." Elena called out.

Rose stirred, and sat up. Her head was killing her.

"Elena?"

Elena rushed over.

"What happened?"

"I don't know..."

"She's part of the sacrifice. You have your friend to thank for that." Greta told them.

"What?" Elena asked.

Rose sighed.

"Elena, Klaus was going to use Tyler and Caroline...Damon went and rescued them. Klaus must have found out."

Oh god. Elena thought. She had no idea Klaus was planning on Caroline and Tyler being a part of this.

"I'm sorry." Elena said.

"It's fine. We'll get out of this Elena." Rose said.

The problem was that Dean had no idea where they were, neither did Damon. What the hell was going to happen now?

**End Chapter.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Alaric's Apartment**

Damon pulled down the sleave of his shirt and stood up.

"So that's what a werewolf bite looks like." Katherine commented. "It's not that bad."

"Will be." he replied.

He put his jacket on and headed for the door.

"145 years and no last good-bye?" Katherine asked.

"You don't get a good-bye."

As he reaches the door Katherine steps in front of him.

"No. Don't leave mad."

"I'm not, but us ending up on good terms isn't exactly on my bucket list, Katherine."

"Klaus made me tell him where Rose would be. There was nothing that I could do. I didn't have a choice."

"That's why we gave you the vervain. So you had a choice."

"It was her or me. I chose her."

"I helped you. You owed me. Now when Klaus dies, you're going to walk out of here without a scratch and Rose has to die? Somehow you're the only one that wins. How'd that happen?"

She shrugged. "I didn't let emotions get in the way."

"Yeah, well enjoy eternity alone, Katherine."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to offer myself as a replacement to Klaus."

"He won't take you. He saw your bite, he said that your blood is impure. I'm sorry, Damon. But Rose's dead, there's nothing you can do about it."

"Well I'm going too try." he said as he walked out. He wasn't going to lose Elena or Rose. He quickly made his way to the house.

lllllllllllllllllllllll

Damon walked into his house and quickly tried to think of something to do. He picked up the phone and called Stefan.

_Yeah_. Stefan answered. _What happened? Is the sacrifice still on_?

"Yeah. I tried to stop it, things got complicated."

_Fine. We stick to the first plan._

"I'm not so sure. Klaus has Rose...and Jules is his backup werewolf. I need to do something now."

_Great. We're with Bonnie now coming up with a plan of attack. Think fast Damon._

Damon hung up the phone, and as soon as he did he heard someone at the door. He rushed over to open it to find Dean Winchester.

"I was ready to go, but Bela was supposed to meet me at the motel. Where is she?" Dean asked.

Damon sighed. He wasn't sure whether to be a jerk to Dean and handle things himself or thank the guy for coming and help him find a way to get to Klaus with the gun. He decided he should probably go with the last option.

"Klaus has her." Damon answered.

"I'm sorry?"

"I tried to rescue the vampire he planned to use, Elena's friend Caroline, but he found out and sent his witch bitch after Rose. Katherine told me."

The bite on Damon's arm was starting to bother him, but he ignored it best he could. He'd deal with it after this was all over.

"Great. Do you know where they are?"

"No. Look I usually go off instinct and impulse but right now going in without a plan is going to get Elena and Rose killed. So what's your plan?" Damon asked.

"I just need to get close enough to get a shot in without him knowing we're coming."

"Yeah, and how do we do that?" Damon asked. He was getting frustrated.

"Can you distract him at all, or get this Bonnie kid to distract him?"

"Worth a try I guess. We need to meet up with them first."

Damon gave Dean the address.

"I'll meet you there." Damon said.

llllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Sacrifice Location**

Rose and Elena were in two separate fire circles.

"You doing okay?" Rose asked Elena.

"Physically yeah. I just don't like not knowing what's going on."

Rose nodded.

"I want all this to work, I want Klaus dead, and I don't want to die for nothing."

"Elena, you won't die. Elijah's plan isn't the only plan. Damon's fighting for you...and Dean's out there too."

"Funny how you're the one telling me I won't die now. I thought that was a human thing to say?"

"It might be...but it's true. It's not your time Elena. I've had several chances, so if I die tonight I'm good with it...but not you."

"No." Elena corrected. "If I'm not dying you aren't either."

They then heard a noise coming through the trees.

"What's that?" Elena asked. Rose listened and heard Greta with someone else.

"Werewolf." Rose answered. Greta and Jules then came into view.

Greta threw Jules across from Elena and put up another fire circle around her. Rose stared at her. She'd wanted Jules dead...but not like this, not now.

"What's happening to me?" Jules asked, she was writhing on the ground in pain.

"I cast a spell to slow down your transition, so you probably feel like your insides are trying to tear out of your body." Greta answered.

Elena and Rose looked at each other. Greta wasn't compelled...she might have been under Klaus' manipulation but this was just wrong. What Greta was doing was wrong, sick. If Klaus had compelled her it would be different.

Rose and Elena froze as they heard someone come up.

"Hello lovelies. Are we ready?" Klaus asked, grinning.

Rose took a deep breath. God where the hell was Dean, or Damon?

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Witch massacre mansion**

Stefan and Bonnie were outside. Bonnie had been searching for other ways to keep Elena alive other than Elijah's potion. Stefan was filling them in on the latest problems.

"So he has Rose now? Why?" Bonnie asked.

"Klaus was going to use Caroline and Tyler...Damon rescued them."

"Oh god. Maybe we should just go now. I can take Klaus out myself."

"No, not yet, it'll kill you."

"I don't know her, but I can't just let people die either."

"We could offer another vampire. Me." Stefan said. "It'll postpone the sacrifice again, give us more time to come up with something. Damon acted like he had another plan."

"Well we know how Damon's plans turn out.."Bonnie started.

"Yeah well this one's better."

Bonnie and Stefan turned to at the sound of Damon's voice. Damon and Dean were walking quickly towards them.

"So, where's this sacrifice taking place?" Dean asked.

"Steven's quarry. I did a locator spell."

"Great. We should go." Dean said. He hated being around this witchy crap.

"Let's make sure we have a plan first." Stefan replied.

"Where's Ric?" Damon asked.

"We sent him back to the Elena's house with Jenna. She was kinda freaking out." Stefan answered.

"Okay, so first we go in, our little hunter here is going to try to use his special gun. It's the only way to make sure no one else dies tonight." Damon said, referring to Rose. "We need a distration for Klaus."

"I'm going." Stefan said. "I can ask to trade for Rose's life. We can atleast postpone this a bit, get you some time to get in there." Stefan said, his last comment directed to Dean.

"Fine. Elena's going to hate us if you get yourself killed though, so you better be careful." Damon told him.

Stefan then took off.

"If this doesn't work?" Bonnie asked.

"Then it doesn't work." Damon said. "Stefan will get himself killed, Rose will die...and Elena, she'll die. But we're going to hope that elixir works on Elena and that you can kill Klaus during his transition like you said. It'll all suck, too many people will die but we'll deal."

Or atleast they'd all deal...Damon wasn't going to live long enough. Rose may have gotten an angel to save her...but Damon was fairly sure that wouldn't happen for him.

Dean didn't like that version. He didn't have many regrets of Bela's 'death' all those years ago. Not until now. He'd hate to see her die before she had a chance to really live...if Cas kept his promise. There were still things he wanted to know about her, things he'd hoped he would get a chance to talk about with her. And really, there had always been things left unsaid between them.

"Let's go." Dean said.

End Chapter.


	41. Chapter 41

**Site of the sacrifice.**

Rose and Elena witness as Klaus ripped Jules heart out. After what Jules had done to Rose, then bragged about it, Rose didn't feel that bad for her...until she saw Klaus kill her. Jules had been suffering for almost an hour before Klaus finally let her out of the circle long enough to kill her. Atleast he did it quickly. Rose really wanted Damon or Dean to show up and end this...but if not she hoped Klaus would make it quick and painless. Rose feared Elena wouldn't get that same curtousy. Klaus had to drink from her until her death...Elena would no doubt suffer. Rose knew what it felt like to be in that much pain, first the hellhounds and then the wolf bite, and she wished she could spare Elena that pain.

As Rose and Elena wathed Klaus holding Jules heart as Greta performed her spells Elena turned to Rose.

"Look, I atleast have a chance at coming back...but you, if you get the chance Rose, run."

Elena may have been right. Rose was good at running, one moment that circle was down, one mistake on Greta's part and Rose could atleast make a run for it. But she wasn't going to.

"No. I wish I could...but no. If anything I'll fight him. I can't run, I can't buy or sell my way out of this one. If they don't get here before it's time, I'll fight like hell against him Elena but I will not run."

Elena nodded.

Klaus finally finished with Jules, and walked over to Rose.

"Hello Rose. I've heard about you too. Got yourself into all of this when you shouldn't have. It's time."

"Don't do this. I did everything you asked. I didn't run, why does she have to die. She's my friend." Elena tried. It didn't seem to be working.

Rose looked at her. Damon had been the first in a long time to ever stand by her side, and now Elena was too. She'd never had anyone beg for her life before, except Lexi. Sure, she'd grown fond of Damon and Elena both...and Rose could say without a doubt Damon was her friend. Tonight she realized that so was Elena, seventeen year old girl or not. Or maybe the appropriate term would be a younger sister.

Klaus kept on ignoring Elena, but then paused right before having Greta release the fire.

"Well, I don't recall you being on the guest list."

Elena and Rose looked around for who Klaus would be talking to. They finally notice Stefan on top of the hill, and Klaus rushes over to talk to him.

"What can I do for you?" Klaus asked him.

Elena turned to Rose.

"What are they saying?" she asked. Rose listened intently.

_Rose doesn't need to die, I'll take her place. _Stefan said.

_Oh I don't know, I think I'd rather appreciate three beautiful women being sacrificed._ Klaus said, smirking.

_No, just make the trade. Me for Rose._ Stefan tried again.

"He wants to trade himself for me. I don't know why...Elena if you get to come back it won't be fair if Stefan dies. He can't trade himself for me, it's not worth it."

Elena didn't know what to say. Rose or Stefan? That wasn't fair.

"He's up to something...maybe there's a plan in all of this." Rose said. Elena nodded.

_llllllllllllllllllllll_

Damon, Dean, and Bonnie were all making they're way to the Querry. Elijah was coming as well, he'd be behind them and ready to use the elixir on Elena if need be. Damon was hoping that wasn't the case.

"Are we close?" asked Bonnie.

"Yeah, not too far now." Damon asnwered after listening for a second. It would take them nearly five more minutes though, he prayed Stefan's plan was working to hold Klaus of a little bit.

Dean made sure to keep the Colt tucked away until he was close enough to kill Klaus. He didn't need Klaus seeing it.

llllllllllllllllll

Klaus walked Stefan over to where Elena and Rose were.

"Your boyfriend is such a hero Elena, wants to trade himself for your friend Rose here. Ah, the choices. So what Elena, what's your choice?"

Elena couldn't answer right away. Rose looked at her and shook her head. Stefan was not going to do this...

"Actually, there isn't a choice." Klaus told her. He pulls out a narrow stake and shoves it into Stefan from behind. Stefan screams as he falls to the ground.

"No." screamed Elena.

"Let him go. There's no trade here." Rose said.

"You're right, there isn't." Klaus said, turning to Elena. "I have plans for your boyfriend, so he stays alive."

Klaus motions to Greta, who prepares to release the flames from Rose's circle.

"Your turn." he tells Rose.

**_End Chapter._**


	42. Chapter 42

**Cont**...

Klaus was standing in front of Rose's circle, and Stefan and Elena were trapped. The circles around her finally flame out. Rose looks to Elena once more as Elena mouths 'run'. But Rose isn't going to, and Elena knows that.

Instead of running, Rose rushes towards a tree. She's still new compared to the other vampires, especially to Klaus. She knows she can't fight him really, but she's going to try. Klaus blurs towards her and pins her against the tree.

"Feisty are we. Sorry sweetheart, but you have to die."

"I know." Rose answered. "But I am not making it easy for you." she said as she jammed a piece of wood she'd pulled off the tree into his hand. He jerked it back and she blurred past him. She was trying to get to Elena and free her. It didn't work though.

Klaus easily caught her.

"You know I really wanted to do this quick and painless and move on with the sacrifice...but now I'm going to make it hurt." he said, grabbing her arm. He flipped her around and held her in place. Rose sighed, she wasn't going anywhere now. Klaus then snapped the wrist he was holding, Rose screamed out in pain for a second until it healed. He shoved her hard into the tree, and she closed her eyes as he held the stake up and was about to drive it into her heart. Greta was busy with the witchy part of it, and Rose opened her eyes and noticed something. Klaus was to busy focusing on killing her to notice Damon sneaking up behind Greta. As Klaus brought his arm down to stake her he was finally interrupted by his name being called.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Dean said. He stood maybe twenty feet from Klaus. Klaus stuck the wood into Rose's side, making her drop to the ground in pain.

Klaus finally noticed Damon as he turned to see Greta fall to the ground dead. Klaus blurred over to Dean, if he wasn't so pissed that this was taking time out from the sacrifice he would be amused.

"Really? Your human and you're going to try to fight me? Are you that stupid?"

Dean smirked. "Yeah, probably." Dean said."But I have a record of killing monsters like you."

Damon made his way to Rose and lifted the stake out of her. As she picked herself up she motioned to Stefan and Elena.

"Go help them." Rose told him. Damon nodded and made his way over. Elena was standing on her feet since the flames had disappeared when Greta died.

Damon pulled the stake from Stefan's back, but he was still weak.

"Get Elena out of here." Stefan said. "I'll follow."

"No, Stefan..."Elena started.

"I'm fine."

Damon looked to Rose, she nodded, so finally Damon grabbed Elena and took off. Stefan followed.

Bonnie was waiting with Elijah in case the colt didn't work.

Klaus started to raise his hand to rip Dean's heart out, Rose made her way over to them. Dean was still smirking.

"You find it funny you're about to die?" Klaus asked, laughing.

"Wouldn't be the first time. But I'm not dying, you are." Dean answered. He'd snuck the gun from the back of his jeans and had the cool metal pressed against Klaus. Rose held her breath as she watched Dean finally pull the trigger.

Klaus shook violently as the bullet lodged itself into him. If possible his facial expression became more angry and violent, but there was nothing that was going to stop Klaus' death this time. Dean had used the colt plus a little bit of leftover phoenix ash around the bullets out of caution...after all the "mother of all" was the creator of the alpha/orginals.

As Klaus continued to shake and his eyes rolled back, he released Dean from his grasp...but with all the strength he had left he shoved Dean into the nearby tree and right into one of the branches. Klaus sank to the ground as he died.

"Dean." Rose cried out. She blurred over to catch him as he fell to the ground. She looked down to see that the branch had punctured him through the back, it was bad.

"Well...he's dead." Dean said, coughing. Rose shook her head. No, this wasn't happening. Klaus was the only one who was supposed to die. Bonnie arrived at the scene and noticed Klaus' body.

"It worked." she said. Then looked to Rose who was holding Dean.

"Get Damon." Rose said.

Bonnie nodded and left.

"Interesting turn huh?" Dean asked.

"You're fine." Rose told him.

"You know Bela I've died before, so I can tell when it's coming." he said softly. His breathing had quickly become uneven.

"Not this time." she said.

"You know you sound like you care? Figured you didn't give a damn about what would happen to me, isn't that what you said?" Dean asked, referring to 3 years before.

Rose shook her head. "That was a long time ago, besides you should know...I was a liar."

He smirked.

"Where the hell is your angel friend and Sam? Can't he heal you?" she asked.

"I don't know. I could try calling his ass down here but..."

"I can get you out of here, to a hospital." Rose suggested.

Dean sighed. The bleeding was worsening, his body was going numb fast, no way was he getting out of here.

Bela looked at him hard, finally making the decision to bite into her wrist. She held her arm out to him, but he shook his head.

"Been there done that. You can live like this Bela and that's alright, I don't blame you but I can't."

"You won't turn, not unless..."

"I die. That's a possibility, so I can't do it. But thanks anyways."

She nodded. She knew better than anyone that it was Dean's decision. She didn't want him to go out like this though. He'd saved all of them.

llllllllllllllll

**_End Chapter._**


	43. Chapter 43

Now:

Rose was still sitting next to Dean, he was getting paler by the minute.

"Are you sure you don't want me to heal you?" Rose asked.

He shook his head again. She nodded her understanding.

"Well we can't just stay here. Where's your phone?" Rose asked him.

Dean motioned to his pocket. Rose tried not to cause him any pain and pulled the phone out. He gave her a look...even in his dying state he was giving her a hard time for grabbing his phone from his back pocket.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." he whispered, grinning.

"Oh please Dean, we both know I've done it before,worse in fact."

"Yeah." he coughed out. "How _did_ you get that hand of glory out of my suit pocket?"

"I'll never tell." she teased.

"What if it's my dying wish to know?" he asked.

"Don't think so. You're not dying."

Rose found Sam's number on Dean's phone and called. It rang several times but no answer. She then found Bobby's number and dialed it.

"What are you.."Dean started.

"Will you please shut up."

Dean just rolled his eyes, but then grunted in pain.

Finally Bobby answered.

"Yeah." he answered gruffly, thinking it was Dean.

"Bobby."

"Bela? This is a surprise. Hearing you're alive is one thing...wait why you got Dean's phone?"

She didn't both trying to tell him she called herself Rose now. She stepped away from Dean.

"It's Dean, he's dying. He killed Klaus...but he's hurt, and it's bad. I tried reaching Sam to get Castiel here to save him but they aren't answering."

Bobby sighed heavily.

"Great. Can you get him out of there, hospital? We both know you can think of something to tell them."

"He says he can't be moved. I'm not sure how long he has."

Bobby couldn't help but be shocked at her concern, but he was more worried about Dean right now.

"I'll get Cas' attention. Look, just stay calm and keep him alive."

"I'm fine. We'll be fine."

"Yeah, you don't sound fine."

"Just get him here. We're waiting." Rose said, pulling herself together.

She walked back over to where Dean was and sat down.

"Think you can stay alive a while longer? Bobby's finding them."

He just nodded. Rose let out a breath. She was wondering where Damon was. Not that he could do anything...

lllllllllllllllllllll

Damon brought Elena back to the abandoned home and sat her down. Stefan finally arrived after they did.

Jeremy and Alaric were there waiting, they'd come back after taking Jenna home. As soon as Alaric saw Elena he was on the phone in the corner of the room with Jenna telling her Elena was alive.

"Klaus?" Jeremy asked.

"Dead." Damon answered.

Stefan was in the corner drinking from a blood bag healing the rest of the stab wound on his back.

"You okay?" Damon asked Elena.

"I'm okay." she answered. "I'm surprised Rose and Dean aren't back yet. If Klaus is really dead."

"I heard the shot when we left. Besides Klaus would've already killed them and come after us."

Finally Bonnie arrived at the house.

"Hey. So you waited, Klaus is dead?" Damon asked her.

"Yeah, but Rose needs you. Dean was hurt in the fight. It didn't look good."

"How'd that happen?"

"I don't know, Klaus was dying but I saw him shove Dean into a tree pretty hard."

Damon nodded. He gave one more glance at Elena and Stefan before he headed out the door.

llllllllllllllllllll

"I know I told you to shut up...but I need you to talk Dean." Rose said to him. Him going quiet on her wasn't a good sign, she needed him to stay with her.

He wished he could laugh at the situation.

"Mm...anything I should know before I die?"

She shook her head.

"Come on...last minute confession time."

"If you're the dying one shouldn't it be you confessing?"

"Okay fine." Dean started. He thought about just telling her something from the past couple years that he never talked about, but decided to go with something from his time of knowing her. "There was a small part of me that liked your suggestion of angry sex...before I pretended to be offended."

She laughed, and produced a real smile. "I knew that already. So what do you really want to confess because that's not good enough?"

"Right...After I hung up, there was a second I felt bad about leaving you to die. I knew I couldn't do anything, but there was a part of me that thought of turning around, even if it only meant I'd have to..." he paused.

"Have to what?"

"Bury you..or salt and burn really. No one really deserves that kind of death."

She thought about what he said. She was a bit surprised, he seemed so sure when he told her he'd see her in hell, she figured he wanted her dead.

"Maybe not, but I deserved your hate."

"I don't know...hey Bela?"

"Yeah?"

"You told me several weeks back that you faked the files and had Rufus lie to me. So what else was a lie?" he groaned out.

"What do you mean?"

"You lied about killing your parents, and more. I don't buy that a young girl had her parents killed just to get rich...unless you're a pyschopath, but that doesn't seem true. You couldn't tell me before, but I'm asking that for once you just tell me the truth. Why?"

"Who says you'd believe me now?" she asked. She should've known he'd never really let it go.

"I do. I'll believe you Bela. No judgments here, we've all done bad shit."

"I don't want your pity..."

"Okay, I won't pity you. Just tell me, I won't even respond."

He was looking right into her eyes, and she wanted to shut down and not answer him, but she just couldn't. She'd avoided telling him the truth for so long. And she'd been happier if he had just found out somehow.

"The demon offered me freedom and I said yes. I didn't know they'd die, I thought I was the one who was being taken away from him. She said she'd take care of them for me, that I didn't have to stay with him anymore...so I said yes."

"So, it wasn't about your parents...just your dad?"

She nodded. He wanted to dig further but didn't have the strength. She could tell, so she continued.

"Honestly Dean, I regret the deal, but I have never felt bad that he's in hell. I know that's where he is."

"What'd he do?"

She thought for a second. Did she tell him about her father's abuse, the way he touched her? Or did she simply tell him that her father was responsible for her mom's death?

"I hated him...I was the only one who knew what he did, the only one who knew he was the one who caused my mother's death. But I couldn't say anything, he didn't allow it."

"W' happened?" Dean managed to get out.

"She decided to leave with me, to get us away from him. He found out, pushed her around. She was 8 months pregnant and fell. She lost the baby and then bled out, I never got to say goodbye. She was strong, amazing really...and he made sure I never told anyone what happened."

"The woman who died with him wasn't your real mom."

Rose nodded.

"So you agreed to the deal so you could get away and tell people?"

"No, I agreed to the deal to stop what he was doing to me. I couldn't take it anymore, I wanted to die." she finally confessed. "And it took years before I ever let a man touch me again."

He sighed and took a painful breath. He wished he'd known earlier. He nodded. He never replied, didn't say sorry...because that's what she wanted. He understood. So instead of talking he grabbed her hand that'd been lying on his wound and squeezed it.

Rose suddenly felt good and bad at the same time. She was happy he knew, thankful he understood...but he was trying to comfort her yet he was the one dying.

Dean's eyes began to close again. Rose didn't know if she should hurry away and find someone to help or stay with him. She didn't want to leave so she just stayed right next to him, both leaning on the large tree trunk. She scooted herself closer.

"Dean, you need to stay here with me."

"M'not dying yet...just need to rest." he said slowly, keeping his eyes closed. She listened closely to make sure his heart stayed beating as he fell asleep. She too closed her eyes.

llllllllllllllllllllllll

Damon finally got back to the spot where the sacrifice began to Rose and Dean, Dean's wound evident. He walked to Rose and she opened her eyes.

"Damon."

"What do you need me to do?" he asked.

"Can you get anyone here? I don't care if you compel someone, a doctor...something?"

"I can't promise they can do anything, but yeah, I'll try to find someone."

She nodded. "Hurry, please. He saved Elena."

"I know. I don't care about that, you asked me to help and I'll help. I'll hurry back."

"Thank you."

He nodded and rushed off.

Damon couldn't tell Rose about the bite just yet. That was the last thing she'd be ready to hear. The hits just kept coming.

lllllllllllllllllllllllll

About 15 minutes later Rose heard a noise and looked up. She finally spotted Sam and Castiel walking towards them...Bobby must have found them.

"What the hell happened?" Sam asked.

Rose jumped up from the ground.

"He killed Klaus, but Klaus hurt him too. We can explain in a while." Rose turned to Castiel. "Just heal and ask questions later."

Cas nodded, and walked to Dean. He placed his hand on Dean's forehead. A second later Dean finally awoke and took a large breath. He looked up at Cas.

"Oh look, I'm not dead...again. Thanks Cas."

"Does this mean you've forgiven me for my betrayal?"

"Almost." Dean said. "Crowley?"

"We found him." Sam said. "Haven't killed him yet, Bobby said you were dying so Cas brought us here."

"Well guess that's on our to do list."

"I will take care of him...but if you have to stay with me to make sure I'm not lying I understand." Castiel said.

Dean nodded, and turned to Rose.

"Thanks." Dean said. She smiled, but said nothing.

"Cas, I trust you. If you need to go back after Crowley go ahead. Don't let us down." Dean said.

Castiel nodded to him.

"I can go. You're healed, but you look exhausted." Sam said to Dean. "I'll go with Cas to help. You can stay at the motel tonight."

"Fine." Dean replied. Really Sam had expected an argument from him.

Rose had pulled out her phone and texted Damon to tell him Dean was fine.

Castiel looked at Rose. "Miss Talbot, I have a promise to keep once I return." He and Sam then disappeared.

Dean looked at her, confused for a moment.

"Human..." Rose whispered. "Can he really do it?"

"Probably. Nothing surprises me anymore. I'm tired, let's go." Dean said.

Rose agreed. They left, and a few minutes later arrived at Dean's car.

"I'll talk to you soon." Rose said, starting to walk off.

"Hey." Dean said. Rose turned around. "It's a long walk, even for you. I can drop you off at the house on my way."

She thought about it...after her confession she wasn't sure she'd want to spend a whole car ride with him. Oh well, she was fairly tired and needed blood.

"Okay." she said, and they both got inside the impala. Dean drove off to the Salvatore's house.

**End Chapter.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Next Chapter.**

Dean pulled up to the Salvatore house to drop Rose off. They hadn't talked much during the ride over. Dean was tired, so was Rose. He was also thinking maybe she regretted telling him everything when she thought he was dying.

She was about to get out of the car, and turned to him.

"I'll talk to you soon...I'm glad you're okay." She said, and grabbed the door handle.

"Hey...you know I won't say anything about what you told me, so if you're angry or regret having told me..."he started.

"No, I'm not."

"You've been quiet."

"I didn't know what else to say. You killed Klaus...and you know better than anyone how hard it is for me to say thank you or ask for help...but thank you, and I'm sure everyone else wants to say that as well."

"It's my job." Dean said.

"I know." Rose said. Of course it was. She sighed.

"So...still think we're serial killers?" he teased.

She shook her head. "Never really thought it."

He nodded. "Right, well we'll see you around maybe. If Cas doesn't come back to keep his promise let us know."

She nodded in agreement, then opened the car door and stepped outside.

"Dean..."

"Yeah?"

"You'll be here until tomorrow?"

"Yeah why?"

"I'm sure Elena and Damon want to say thanks as well...okay maybe just Elena since Damon won't admit it aloud...but before you leave town why don't you come by."

"Yeah. I need to wait for Sam to get back anyways."

She smiled, then turned to go into the house.

llllllllllllllllllll

Damon was in his rooom when Rose arrived.

"Where is everyone?"

"Stefan took Elena home so Jenna wouldn't be so worried and Elena needs rest."

Rose looked hard at Damon. He was too quiet, and he looked worse than usual.

"You okay?"

"Mm yeah why wouldn't I be? Klaus is dead, Elena's alive...you're alive. Everythings how it should be right?" he said, but his voice was bitter.

"Damon..." she started. He wasn't telling her everything. "Come on, you don't need to lie to me."

"Seriously, I helped make sure Elena's happy by saving her friends, I got to keep Elena human and alive. She gets to live her life...just wish I was going to be here to witness it."

"What? You're leaving?" Rose asked. She was confused. Rose wasn't sure what she wanted to do, especially if Castiel was going to make her human again...but she'd thought about living in Mystic Falls. She was close to these people now...why would Damon leave? Would she want to stay if he left?

"No...well yeah sort of."

"Look if you don't think you can stay because Elena's with Stefan I get it, but I just...should you talk to her about it first? We're friends Damon, and if I'm going to stay in this strange little town I'd really like to have..."

"Rose I'd love to stay, I just can't. It's not because of Elena."

She gave him a confused look. "Okay, why?"

Damon finally walked closer and stood in front of her. He rolled up his sleeve.

"Tyler bit me...he started turning when I rescued them."

Rose' eyes widened as she looked down to his arm.

"No."

"Yup."

"Damon we'll find a cure..."

"There isn't one."

"Okay...Castiel, he's coming back...I'll.."

"You'll what?" Damon interrupted. "You think some angel is going to heal me? You have history with the Winchesters and this angel needed you so I get that he saved you, but he has no reason to save me."

"For me. It won't hurt to ask Damon."

"Yeah well best not get your hopes up Rose. Maybe it's my time."

"Yeah, that's what I said but I was wrong. Does Stefan know?"

"No."

"He needs to."

"Nah, don't tell him, he'll just tell Elena. The last thing she needs right now is more doom. She's been through enough. It'd be easier on her if I just let her think I left town."

"She'll ask, she cares about you even though she won't admit it...she won't let it go."

"She'll have to when they never find me."

Rose sighed, and turned away from him. He could tell she was angry with him.

"Hey...I'm not really someone to cry over. You guys will get over it."

"That's not funny." Rose whispered.

"Lighten up. I'm the one dying remember? Maybe it would just be easier to let me go now." he said. The sun was starting to come up. He didn't want to put people through any of this, he didn't want to go through what Rose went through, maybe he should just end his undead life right now.

"No. You need to fight Damon. Give me a chance to ask for help."

"Rose..." he started.

"You looked out for me, and cared for me...it's my turn. For the first time in my life I have someone who's my friend, who I care about...I will not let you die. And if you care about me at all, care about Elena and your brother...you will not give up and just take the easy way out."

He sighed. Then noticed the tears she wouldn't let fall. Great, did she really have to go there?

Damon finally walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. He didn't know why he did it...he didn't want her to save him, to feel sorry for him. He didn't want Elena to know either. But Rose was right too, she'd been nothing but supportive of him and he didn't deserve her friendship, her loyalty...but she was here anyways and upset that he was dying. The least he could do was stand here and make her feel like there was a chance that he'd be okay.

End Chapter.


	45. Chapter 45

**Motel.**

It had been a long few hours. Damon hadn't gotten to the worst of it yet, but he had definately gotten weaker as he and Rose had rested in his bed. He woke up feeling a little better, and had downed a bag of blood and a glass of bourbon. He got himself together and left to see Elena. Rose got herself up and dressed soon after Damon left. Rose was almost glad he'd left. She immediately went out of the house, got into her car and headed for Dean's motel.

She knocked only twice before he was surprised to see her.

"Hey. What are you..." he started.

"Are they back yet?" she asked.

"Sam is, I think Cas is dealing with some angel crap right now."

Rose sighed, Dean gave her a look.

"Look, I know you're in a hurry to get your humanity back and everything but..."

"No." Rose interrupted him. "It's not me. Damon, he uh...Tyler Lockwood bit him when Damon saved him. He didn't tell me until I got to the house, and he doesn't have much time. I know it's a lot to ask after everything, but we really could use the help."

"Bela, I don't know if..."

"I know, I know it's a long shot and Castiel may not do this. Damon hasn't been that good of a man before but I know him, and he doesn't deserve to die. I'm just asking...even if he says no I have to ask."

Dean nodded. He could see she was hurting.

"I'll try to get him down here, I can't promise anything."

"I know. I wasn't expecting any of this...I keep having to watch people get hurt. I thought you were going to die last night, now Damon...it's been neverending." she told him, and tried to take a deep breath.

"Hey, come in here and calm down a little." he told her. She nodded slowly, and walked into the room and sat down on the bed.

"I can't lose him."

Dean stared at her. He wasn't sure what to make of Rose's confession. She'd seemed concerned about him last night, but how she felt about Damon seemed stronger.

"Maybe you won't."

"I'm not Elena, I don't have that many people that care about me, and I know that's my fault, but I can't lose the first person to think of me as a friend in a long time."

"Well from what I've seen from not only Damon but everyone around here they all like you, especially Elena. I don't do this touchy feely crap...I'm sure you don't either...but is it because he's your friend, or do you l..."

Rose didn't let Dean finish. She knew what he was thinking.

"No Dean, I don't. I knew the moment I stepped into that house that Damon was in love with Elena. I didn't allow myself to love him as anything more than a close friend, a partner. And there's this huge part of me that hates that I've let myself become this close to anyone when it's what I've fought against since I was a girl. Look at me now, this is rediculous"

"I am looking, and I like it. You know if you'd shown a quarter of the emotions you're showing right now I'd have never left you alone to die in that motel. I get it, you aren't the only one who doesn't let people in you know."

"You have Sam, Bobby..."

"Yeah, I do."

"You had a family, I assume you loved her too right? So you've let people in."

"No, same boat as you. I wasn't in love with her, it was what I always thought I wanted. A normal life, a family. But it wasn't real, it wasn't my life."

She nodded.

"Look, until Cas gets here just believe he'll be fine. I'll call out to Cas and see if he'll get his ass down here, you go back to that house and give him what he gave you."

He was right. Why was she here again? What the hell made her run to Dean? She'd somehow always managed to end back up asking Dean for help.

"Yeah, I know."

She got up and walked to the door.

"Hey." he said. She turned back to him. "I said you were going to have to earn my trust. I've wanted to hate you for a long time...it was easier that way. Just so you know, you've earned it. I like this you, it suits you. Don't disappoint me though."

She smiled a little, surprised. But she was still Bela, or Rose, either way. So she couldn't help but tease him.

"I hope this doesn't mean we continue these sweet conversations and forget the banter."

Dean laughed. "I don't think so. In fact, how bout we skip the emotional chats from now on."

"Deal." She answered. "In fact I have this urge to get under your skin again..."

He smirked. "You do that without trying. Just get out of here already."

She laughed and walked out the door. Sam passed her and walked into the room, Dean shut it behind him.

"Was that Bela?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"More crap. She's hoping Cas can heal Damon."

"Dean, I don't think Cas is just going to come down here and heal a vampire."

"I know...but until he says otherwise I'm trying not to let her think that."

Sam shook his head. "This is weird."

"What?"

"That you suddenly care about Bela's feelings?"

"Hard to explain Sam."

"Try me."

"No. I told her I wouldn't say anything about what she told me...and I have to keep it that way. Let's just say I have a new understanding about why she did the things she did. It doesn't make it okay...but I can forgive her for it. I'm not asking you to, you can think what you want."

"Okay."

"That's it?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, that's it. After all the crap over the last several years I'm not going to question it. You say we trust her, fine."

Dean nodded, and then started trying to get Castiel to come back.

llllllllllllllllllllllllll

Rose entered the house to find Stefan hurrying his way out.

"What's going on?"

"Damon decided he wanted to take care of this himself, took off his ring. So I locked him in the basement." Stefan told her.

Rose had called Stefan to warn him on her way to Dean's motel. She knew Damon would be pissed she'd told, but she felt she had to. She hadn't expected Stefan would need to tell Damon, and Stefan probably wouldn't have told him he knew until Damon tried suicide.

"I'll go talk to him." Rose said. "Thought he was over that."

"Apparently not. I'm going to go talk to Bonnie, try to see if I can find something." Stefan told her.

"Okay, I'm waiting for my help to show up...if he does."

Stefan nodded, and left.

Rose made her way to the basement.

"So, I see you told Stefan." Damon said. God he looked awful.

"Yes, I did. He needed to know."

"Fine. Not sure why you two think you can go play hero, it won't work."

"Whatever. You went out to try and help me, what's the difference?"

He didn't answer her.

lllllllllllllllllllllllll

Rose stayed and talked to Damon, who was in and out of conciousness. She could tell he was dreaming at times. She'd heard Elena and Katherine's name quite a few times.

Alaric had arrive later, bringing the alcohol. Rose went upstairs after he arrived, she needed a break. She pulled out her phone to check for calls from Dean, still nothing. Stefan had let her know he was still searching, and that Elena knew and was on her way.

She heard a noise and looked up to see Damon.

"Damon, what are you...how'd you?"

"That was easy...tricked Alaric into thinking I was dead."

"Okay...Um maybe you should just sit down here and..."

"I need to find her."

"Elena? Damon it's okay, she's coming..."

He ignored her, and after listening to him a little more she found he was talking about Katherine.

"Damon. Listen to me, Elena is on her way here, okay? Focus on that, focus on her."

He seemed to snap out of it for a moment. He was shivering, and sweaty. He started to slip down onto the couch, and Rose made a move to keep him steady.

At that moment, Elena rushed into the house.

"Where's..." she stopped as she saw them. "God."

"Yeah, never thought I'd be on this end of a werewolf bite." Rose said.

"Katherine, you've come..."

"No, Damon, it's Elena." she said. Rose stood up, and helped Elena get him to his feet.

"Rose if you can get a washcloth or something I'll stay here with him."

"Yeah." she said, nodding. She went to get it, as well as some blood. She'd only been gone a second when she heard Elena yell, so Rose blurred bak into the room to see Damon pressing Elena up to the wall. She was almost afraid if she tried to get his attention she'd startle him into doing something stupid. Maybe Stefan sending Elena over wasn't the best idea.

"I choose you Katherine."

"Damon it's Elena." Elena tried.

Rose made her way closer. Damon pushed Elena harder into the wall.

"Damon stop, please." Elena begged, and Rose was about to rush in and push him back but he suddenly stopped, let go of Elena, and dropped to the floor.

Elena kneeled down next to him.

"It's okay, you're okay."

"I'm sorry." Damon told her.

"It's fine." Elena said, and motioned for Rose to help her. Rose came over and got him to his feet.

"Upstairs?" Elena asked.

"Yeah." Rose said.

lllllllllllllllllllllll

Rose helped Damon get comfortable, and handed the cold washcloth to Elena. He seemed calmer now, the hallucinations had slowed down. Rose knew where Damon was at in all this, it was getting close.

"I'm going downstairs for few minutes. Yell out if you need anything." Rose told Elena.

Rose knew Damon needed time with her. As she got downstairs, her phone rang.

"Stefan, anything?" she answered.

"No. I had Bonnie try to contact the witches to get help...she only got one word, Klaus."

"He's dead, he can't help us." Rose said.

"Yeah, I know. I'm still looking." Stefan said, then hung up. Rose let out a breath. She didn't want Damon to be right, she'd told herself not to get her hopes up but she'd done it anyways. She decided to go back up after several more minutes to check on Damon and Elena.

She'd purposely been avoiding listening in. Whatever Elena needed to say to him was between them. But once she was upstairs she couldn't help but hear part of it. She wasn't sure what had been said before now, but from outside Damon's room she could tell how emotional things were for him and Elena.

"I know you love Stefan, it'll always be Stefan." Damon whispered, his breathing slow and heavy. "But I love you. You should know that."

Rose's heart ached, but it wasn't because she was jealous. She knew that if Damon was telling Elena that then he was truly close to dying. She hoped Elena really heard him, and understood how much he cared for her.

"I do." she heard Elena whisper back.

"Shoud've met me in 1864, you woulda liked me."

Rose couldn't see Elena's face, but she knew Elena was trying not to cry. Hell, Rose had tears in her eyes herself.

"I like you now, just the way you are."

Rose let out a breath, secretly thanking Elena for being brave enough to admit that and to give Damon what he needed. Rose walked closer, settling in at the door as she saw Elena reach over and give Damon a gentle kiss. Rose smiled. She could comfort Damon, tell him what a great friend he'd been, give him hope...but she couldn't give him what he needed from Elena. Rose sometimes wondered if Elena deserved Damon's loyalty...she'd seen Elena's decisions before, but she still liked the girl. She was still so young.

"Thank you." he whispered, almost too quiet for Elena to hear..but she did.

"Your welcome."

Elena laid her head down, but then noticed Rose.

"I'll be right back." Elena told Damon, and went to Rose. They stepped outside the bedroom.

"Did Stefan find anything yet?" Elena asked. "I've texted him, but he hasn't answered yet."

"No, he just called. I don't know what else to try."

Elena looked defeated.

"I need to get a drink." Elena said, and Rose knew that meant Elena needed air and some time to get a hold of herself.

"Elena...he needed that. I've been around him a while, I've seen how much he loves you."

"I know that." She answered honestly.

"I can't tell you how to feel, we all know how much you love Stefan, but the way you are right now...you love Damon too. If you can't admit it, to Damon or yourself, that's okay...but I do know that."

Elena nodded. Rose was right, she wouldn't admit it to anyone else...not her friends, not Damon, certainly not Stefan.

Rose continued. "He deserves to be loved you know. For his sake I wish you could admit it, wish the person he loves would choose him."

"I wish I could give him that, but right now...I just can't."

Rose nodded. Elena walked away and went downstairs to get herself together.

Rose walked into the room and sat on the bed next to Damon. He opened his eyes for a moment.

"You're back."

"You thought I'd go somewhere?" she said, smiling.

"You were right, this hurts. Dying is terrible." he said, but it was more playful than serious.

She nodded. Even now he could make her laugh.

Rose heard something in the hall.

"I'll be right back. Don't you dare die on me yet."

He grinned as much as he could, but closed his eyes again. Rose made her way back into the hallway to find Dean, and Castiel.

"You're here. It's a lot to ask, but can you save him?"

"Look, I cannot just come and heal whoever needs healed at any time. It isn't the way things work. Especially this situation. You were different."

"Because of what he is?" Rose looked upset.

"I would say the same thing if he was human." Cas countered.

"How can I convince you to do this?"

Cas was silent. For her sake Dean wished Cas would just do it.

"Come on Cas, she helped us out...we got Eve, got you back, killed a pyschotic alpha vamp, and Crowley's dead. Can't you just do her this favor?"

"Dean, I understand that I owe you for lying about my allegiance with Crowley, and I owe Bela here the humanity I promised her, but I do not just heal people because you ask me to."

Dean gave him a look. Rose jumped in.

"I asked what I could do...what if I offered something instead?" Rose asked. Dean gave her a wierd look, what was she up to? "What if I give it up?"

"I'm sorry?" Cas asked her.

"Being human, I can live like this forever if I have to...if you heal Damon, I'll forget it. Continue to be a vampire...I'm giving up a hell of a lot here, and that is something you know I have never done before, so please...just fix him." She begged.

Dean stepped up and stood next to her, taking her hand. He looked hard at Castiel. Cas sighed.

"Alright."

Elena had come back upstairs and noticed them.

"What's going on?"

"It's okay Elena, Damon will be fine." Rose said. "You might want to call Stefan and let him know."

Elena pulled out her phone and texted him instead as Cas stepped into the room. As he had with Rose, walked up and touched Damon's arm.

"It's done. He'll wake up shortly."

Cas turned and walked up to Rose. "I don't do this for just anyone." he told her, and put his hand on her shoulder. "But Dean seems to believe in you, and I agree with him."

Cas then disappeared. Dean turned to leave, but noticed Rose looking at him. She mouthed 'thank you.' He gave her a nod before walking out.

Damon then sat up in bed.

"Hey you." Rose said.

"What the hell? What happened?"

"Castiel was here, you're good as new...well for a vampire anyways."

"How'd you convince him to heal me?" Damon asked.

"Doesn't matter, you're fine. " Rose answered. He and Elena both gave her a questioning glance, but she ignored them.

"I'm going to go downstairs for a while and relax. I'll see you guys in a bit." Rose said. Elena shook her head, not that Damon could see. Elena was silently begging Rose not to leave them alone together, she wasn't ready to talk to Damon about anything that'd been said...but Rose ignored her.

"Hey, thanks." Damon said. Rose smiled and walked out.

End Chapter.


	46. Chapter 46

**Boarding House**

Rose had been downstairs for quite some time. She was feeling a bit weak and tired, it had been a long several days, and she'd witnessed both Damon and Dean nearly die in front of her. She had already downed two cups of coffee when Damon came in the kitchen.

"You okay there?" Damon asked.

"Funny, I should be asking you that yeah?"

"I'm good, better than good actually."

"Elena? You talk to her?"

"Mm yeah."

"She cares for you."

He nodded, still unsure.

"So, you never answered me. How'd you get him to heal me?" Damon asked her.

"Why is that important?"

He just gave her a mock glare, but then smiled.

"Alright...I asked him to, he agreed."

"Liar. What'd you do?"

"Nothing, I don't make deals anymore..." Rose said.

"Rose..." Damon warned. She was important to him, he'd hoped she didn't do anything stupid.

"No big deal Damon. I told him he didn't have to turn me back if he saved you."

"Whoa, hang on...why would you do that? Rose, I'm not worth you giving up what you want the most?"

"Damon what I wanted the most was for you to live, it was worth it. You told me when I was dying that I had a life here just like you do...you're my friend, and while I've never once settled into a place for too long I finally have here. You're a part of that life, and if I'm going to stay then I want you in it. I can handle being a vampire forever."

No one had ever given up anything for him, he was surprised.

"Well I'm not sure if I agree with you that I'm worth it, but okay."

Rose laughed. The most cocky guy she knew, besides Dean, and he was insecure about his worth. It was strange.

"For a vampire you look like you need some sleep." Damon said. "Or some blood."

"Probably. It's been a while."

"I guess I need to thank your friend too for getting the angel here?"

"They're leaving...maybe I should go say goodbye and thank you."

"Say thanks from me too." Damon said. She nodded.

Stefan then walked in. "Hey, you look better. Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah." Damon agreed, and followed Stefan out of the room.

Rose watched them leave. She didn't try to listen, but was a bit surprised she didn't hear them talking. She got up from the counter and grabbed her keys, then headed for the door. As she walked out she still felt a bit tired.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Motel**

Rose pulled into the dark parking lot, the sun had gone down several minutes before. She got out of the car and went to Dean and Sam's room, and knocked on the door.

It opened slowly.

"Bela, hey."

"You got Castiel there in time, so I wanted to come by."

"Hmm...did you bring us some money?" Dean teased.

She laughed. "No, shall I go to the bank and then return?"

"I'll let it slide this time."

"Well in that case my payment is in the form of two words. Thank you."

"I could have gotten Cas to do it, you didn't have to give up your chance at being human."

"I couldn't be certain...I needed to do it."

Sam walked out of the bathroom.

"Oh..Bela, hey."

"Hi Sam."

Sam looked at them...he didn't hate her, but he didn't really want to be in the middle of a conversation between her and Dean.

"Look I'm not tired at all, going to go out to get some coffee. You guys need anything?"

Dean shook his head, Rose as well.

"Okay." Sam said, and headed out the door.

"Is he avoiding me?" Rose asked.

"I don't know, he's Sam."

She slowly nodded. "Right. Look I didn't come to stay, I'm sure you want sleep before you leave...but I just came to say thank you from myself and Damon. I'm sure you guys need to get back on the road. You know how to reach me when you need a contact."

"Bela, are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You just look...I don't know, tired."

"Yeah, Damon said that already. I'm fine, I'm sure I just need some rest and blood. I'm sure Damon won't mind if I crash there...I'm thinking of finding my own home though."

"Yeah...being around humans when you're like this isn't tempting?" he asked.

"No, I don't know I'm not really craving human blood right now."

"Look, Sam isn't coming back for a while and you look exhausted...and there was a time I didn't want you anywhere near the same room as us, but why don't you just stay here?"

"It's fine really..."

"Bela...seriously just stay, relax a bit. I'm sure Damon can survive for a night without you."

She sighed. Why would he want her to stay? She was about to refuse again, but he gave her a hard look. He really was stubborn.

"Fine."

She slipped off her jacket and sat down on the empty bed. Instead of hopping into the other bed, Dean sat down next to her. She gave him a confused look

"What?" he asked.

"What are you doing?"

He just shrugged. "So, anything you want to say?"

"I though we agreed to no more heartfelt conversations?"

"No, just no more emotional crap. I'm totally up for chatting."

"Didn't you ask me to stay to rest?" she asked.

"Well aren't you a happy one." he teased.

She grinned, then scooted back to the headboard and leaned back as Dean had been doing.

She didn't know what to make of Dean wanting to make small talk, it was a little awkward.

"So you're really going to stay in this crazy town, I figured you more for the city."

"I've gotten used to it. I don't mind traveling around, but I think I want to have a place to go home to, and might as well be here."

He nodded.

"So, any more apocalyptic plans to stop?" she asked.

"No, I'm going to be glad to go back to normal weekly cases. It'll be nice to get back to basics with Sam. It's been a hell of a couple years."

"I was so scared of running into Sam or other hunters, I actually prayed none of you would find me. Funny how if you hadn't I'd be dead...again. So would Damon."

Dean didn't say anything back for a minute.

"You know if you could've just stayed the thief I knew when you worked with us getting the hand, I don't think I'd ever have hated you that much."

"Oh please Dean, you wanted to hate me the moment you thought I murdered someone in my family."

"Family's important to me, it's a weakness of ours sometimes...but that's how it is, guess that's why I took it so bad when I found out what you did. Never thought about what you might've went through to get here."

"Doesn't matter anymore. You were right about me. What I'm like now, that may have been inside me all this time, but I didn't let it show, I purposely put up a wall, and there wasn't much you could've done to see the real me, I wouldn't allow it."

"I guess so. Still, if I would've known..."

"No, don't say that." Rose told him. "It wouldn't have changed anything, I did what I did, I made those decisions. I've come to terms with my past, no looking back anymore. I'm not afraid of it."

"Hey you didn't let me finish...I was just going to say if I would've known maybe I'd taken you up on that angry sex offer." Dean teased, he of course was lying.

She opened her mouth and then shut it. She decided shoving him off the bed was a better option.

"Hey!"

"Sorry but you deserved that."

He got back up and sat back down on the bed, giving her a mock glare.

She smirked. "You can ruin any moment can't you?" she asked.

"Well yeah, what'd you expect? I did say no more mushy shit didn't I?"

She laughed again.

They both sat there quietly after that.

"By the way...I hadn't said this yet, but I forgive you, for the Colt, for Sam...all of it." he told her.

She looked at him, and didn't need to reply.

He stared back at her for a moment. And her being a vampire or not, he decided to do something he'd felt like doing since she stayed with him after Klaus nearly killed him. He slowly leaned over to her and kissed her. It certainly wasn't angry either. She didn't respond at first, what the hell was he doing? This was Dean after all. But she couldn't help but kiss him back. His hands came up to her now short hair and brushed it out of her face as he kept his lips on hers. Finally he pulled away, not saying anything.

"What was..." Rose started.

"You talk to much." Dean said, grinning.

She was confused, hell so was he. He had no idea what he'd just done actually. God it didn't feel that wrong though, and really she felt warm and alive.

"Dean...you know what I am and..."

"No really Bela, can't you just stop talking? Yeah, I know, vampire, got it. Honestly that doesn't bother me nearly as much as it should...but for some reason, you're still you."

She fell silent. Why was she complaining that Dean Winchester had kissed her? Right, because it was Dean and she really didn't want to get herself into another situation like she had with Damon. She didn't need another purely sexual relationship...but she just couldn't help but admit she really liked it.

So this time, she kissed him, and neither one of them stopped for what seemed like forever. It was different for her than she'd had before, she expected it to be hot, but what she hadn't expected was the gentleness. It seemed polar opposite of what she'd expected would ever between her and Dean. It's like he'd asked permission with his lips to slip his tounge in, and when theirs met it was passionate, sweet, but still firey.

She pulled back and caught her breath, her tiredness catching up to her. He leaned back further and she laid her head down on his chest. Dean was feeling pretty good about it.

He then looked at her strangely when he heard a growling sound low in her stomach.

"What was that, you need blood so badly you're stomach's starting to make noises?" Dean laughed.

"What? That's not even possible...I don't get hungry like that."

She was confused.

"You're hungry, tired, and look like crap...you sure you feel okay?"

"Come on Dean, we both know that sounds far too human..." she paused, he just looked at her, then grabbed her wrist. He held it for a minute...then looked up to her in surprise.

"What is..." she started. She then brought her own hand to her chest, and felt her heart pounding. "That's not possible. I can't be human...I mean Castiel, he didn't..."

Dean remembered Cas walking past her after he healed Damon. Cas had put his hand on her shoulder before he left...of course he did. Dean smiled.

"Well I'll be damned...all that crap about not doing favors for people and he fixed both of you."

Rose just stared at him. She was human afterall?

**End Chapter.**

*Just one more chapter and an epilouge left. Please review!


	47. Chapter 47

**_Okay here's the final real chapter (I think...)_**

Dean was standing in the middle of the motel room staring at Rose. She was still shocked too.

"Here" Dean said, and handed her a bottle of water. "Maybe you should eat something..."

"It's fine, I can last until tomorrow." She said, and took a drink of water. "I can't believe I didn't notice..."

He nodded his head in agreement.

"You're happy about it though, didn't change your mind did you?"

"No...I'm happy. Although I think I'm going to need to have a constant reminder that I'm no longer faster, stronger, and immortal."

"Maybe you should avoid potentially dangerous situations." he suggested, grinning.

"Mmm probably. Though it didn't stop me before."

"So what are you going to do, go back to selling things on the supernatural black market?" He questioned.

"No...I don't know. I didn't plan ahead this time...I still have a few bank accounts with plenty to survive on. I think I'm just going to get my own place, and live normally...well at least as normal as I can being friends with a couple of vampires."

"Good to know I won't have to worry about you messing up our cases..." he half teased.

She just gave him a pretend glare. "I'm sure you do that well enough on your own." she teased back.

"Uh huh." He replied, and walked back over to where she sat on the bed. She looked better already, whatever Cas had done to make her human had weakened her, but it seemed to be wearing off. There was color to her skin again; her eyes were no longer puffy. "Feel better?"

"Yeah actually I do." She smiled.

"Are you still tired?" he asked.

"I don't know, not really." She said, confused.

"Good."

He got closer to the bed, leaned over and kissed her again. She responded immediately this time. She pulled at his jacket until he climbed onto the bed next to her, he disposed of his jacket, and then started removing her button up one. It only took a minute before she was left in her black camisole and jeans, and he in his jeans. Their lips had barely left each other in that time. She finally pulled away as she realized what was going on.

"Dean...I don't think this is that good an idea...I um..." She didn't finish, she wasn't sure what excuses she had for stopping this.

He paused, but managed to keep his hands on her hips.

"Say the word and we can end this. You want to stop? Give me a reason and I'll let it go."

She didn't have any...well rationally she figured that sleeping with Dean wasn't the best idea. She liked where'd she gotten with him now, he didn't hate her and while the status of 'friends' wasn't really correct they got along okay...but physically and emotionally she had no reason to stop this. She wanted him; he wanted her...it was obvious. She'd been with Damon all this time, and the whole 'friends with benefits' type wasn't something she'd wanted to start again...she was afraid that's all this would be with Dean too. He was going to go, she'd talk to him maybe every few months...it wouldn't get further than tonight. Then again, she was okay with that. They'd had this attraction to each other since they met, no matter what situation there'd always been this sexual tension in the room...and so she stopped thinking about it, she had no more reason to push him away. He knew the truth, hell he was almost going to be with her as a vampire...

She shook her head and stared into his eyes, finally grinning a bit.

"I don't have one..." she finally said.

He didn't respond with words, and just leaned back into her to continue where they'd left off. This time they didn't stop.

llllllllllllllllllllll

**Motel**

Rose woke up, and it took a few minutes for her to realize that it was morning...and that she was not at the Salvatore home. And not only that, it was certainly not Damon's arm that was draped around her waist.

Dean...right. That had happened. She sighed contently, absolutely no regret. He opened his eyes to see her, and smirked. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Well, that was fun." he said, and brought her closer thinking he could go another round.

"Mmmhm." she mumbled. He was about to slide the sheets down from her when they heard the door start to open. They both quickly pulled up the comforter too as Sam walked through the door. He stopped immediately.

"Oh God, really?" he said and quickly turned around.

"Sam, were decent chill."

"You're not underneath the blankets." he answered back. "Could've warned me."

Dean just laughed, Rose wasn't laughing though she just sank deeper into the bed holding onto the blanket.

"I'm just gonna go out..." Sam started. "Actually, I'm going into the bathroom...you two wanna dress before I come back out?"

Dean was still laughing as Sam averted his eyes and quickly made his way into the bathroom.

Rose started to remove the sheets and get up.

"What, don't think we have time for..."

"No." she interrupted. He laughed at her. She didn't want to laugh, but couldn't help herself.

They both got dressed quickly.

"Look, I have stuff at Damon's...and should probably let them know about my new status as a human."

"You running away on me?" Dean teased.

"No, I just figured you and Sam need to get on the road..."

He sighed. She was sort of pushing him away, but she was right. They didn't stay in the same place for long...unless it was at Bobby's.

"Okay...Bela it won't be the last time we see each other you know."

She nodded, but wasn't sure she agreed. "I don't expect to see you anytime soon though, but if you're hunting in the area you know how to find me."

She was still shutting him out a bit, but he didn't blame her. She knew their lifestyle, and figured he wouldn't come by very often, wouldn't call her unless he needed her. He wasn't sure why he suddenly felt bad about it, why he wanted to stay in her life. Of every woman he'd been with and coming to terms this year with the fact that he didn't belong in a normal life and family he figured he wouldn't let himself get involved again. He really thought he would just go back to the random woman...but for some reason he was standing there wanting to reassure her that he'd see her again.

"You're not a hunter, I get it. And I get that you want to live your normal life now, so if you don't want me to come back or anything, it's fine."

"It's not that I don't want you to, and Dean I'm staying in Mystic Falls, home of the strange and unexpected. My life will never be normal, I'm good with that. I just want to live. You have Bobby...but if you need me to look up anything, find anything...you can call. I'll be here."

He nodded. "So, will you be here if I decide to call or show up for reasons other than work?" Dean asked suggestively.

She laughed. "For now. I can't promise I'll always be alone you know."

"I know. You should get to be happy."

"I am happy. I have everything I've wanted in a long time." She walked to the door, he followed her, and she turned around after she opened the door.

"So...I'll see you sometime Dean." she said, and kissed him softly before leaving. He watched her walk out and smiled.

lllllllllllllllllllllll

**Salvatore House**

Rose walked in quietly and entered the study.

"Hey." She said when she saw Damon.

"Well someone looks happy...and you stayed out all night. Have fun?" he asked, winking at her.

She just rolled her eyes.

"I know what you were do-ing." he stretched out, smirking.

"Mature Damon, thanks very much." she said, but she smiled. "So, how was your evening last night?"

"Oh you mean the part where Stefan wanted to 'discuss' things since that he thought something happened between Elena and I?"

"What'd you say?"

"Well, I told him I was dying, she was crying, yada yada and there was nothing other than sympathy for the dying man. He then got over any worries and said something about being glad I was alive. Close enough to peace me and Stefan will ever get to."

"Half of that's a lie."

"Nothing happened, she felt bad for me...I get it. No sense bringing it up." he said.

"No, she just doesn't want to admit that she feels something...she's actually more stubborn than you are I believe."

"Oh trust me I do know how stubborn she is...but I also know she'll never pick anyone but Stefan. It is what it is."

"Oh I don't know...I wouldn't be so quick to give up."

"Enough about it. What are your plans? I can see that you're ready to get out of here. I kept you around long enough as my 'special' friend...don't you think you need more?"

She smiled.

What? What'd I say...does this have to do with the hunter?"

"No...It has to do with me." she said. "Anything seem different to you?"

"Um..no?" He said, thinking for a minute. He walked up to her. She just gave him a look that told him to keep trying, and then she put her hand on his arm.

Okay, that was different. He thought...then he could feel her, and hear her heart beat. Oh!

"How'd that happen...I thought you said he didn't turn you back? I knew something was up with you last night."

"I didn't know until later, after I left. I'd never been more surprised."

"It's what you wanted though...I'm glad. I never wanted you to give that up for me."

"Yeah well I'd give it up again if I had to."

He didn't say anything back...he still wasn't so sure he deserved such loyalty.

"You didn't answer me...about your plans."

"Right...you're right I can't stay here forever."

"Well you could..."

"No, I do need to get my own place."

"So, you're leaving then?"

"Well here yes, but not far. Thinking of sticking around this town...I mean if you don't mind my presence."

He laughed. "No, I don't mind at all...so, what about your new boyfriend?"

"Damon, he isn't my...well, that. They have a job to do, live a different life. It wouldn't work."

"Oh but you want it to."

She shook her head. "I just want to go get my own place and live my life."

"Now who's lying?"

"No lying...I wouldn't be disappointed if he came back, but I don't expect anything. I can be happy without him."

"Fine fine. Look I'm meeting Alaric at the grill. Don't be in a hurry to get out of here...take all the time you need."

"Thanks." she said.

Damon walked to the front door and then left. Rose decided to see if there was anything in Damon's kitchen that would be edible for her now human self.

llllllllllllllllllllll

**Impala**.

"So, you want to tell me how the heck you fell for Bela?" Sam finally asked.

"Dude I didn't fall for anyone. We had a good time."

"Right, sure. That's why you looked at your phone when we left to see if she'd called to say bye. You've checked it 3 times since we left."

"Nothing to do with that."

Sam still didn't believe him. Dean could tell.

"Look, if we run into her again or anything I wouldn't be against having more 'fun'...but it's not like I care that we left or like I'm going to miss her."

"Yeah...whatever you say."

Dean was just happy Sam was letting it go.

llllllllllllllllllllll

**Salvatore house.**

Rose was sitting down drinking coffee and checking her laptop for properties to buy in the area when she heard the door close. She looked up and saw Elena.

"Elena, hey."

"Hi. Damon's not here?" she asked.

"No, he went out for a drink with Alaric." Rose answered.

"Oh."

"You need to talk to him?"

"I don't know..."

"Ah."

"What?" Elena questioned.

"You want to talk to him about how you're feeling...about him."

"No...well I just figured I could talk about what happened. It would be so normal if we just ignored it, but I don't want that awkward unsaid thing between us."

"Stefan questioned Damon about it. Damon denied it, because he wants you to be happy with Stefan...but is that what you want Elena?"

"I don't know what I want...and that right there scares me. I was so sure not even several days ago that I was either going to be with Stefan forever or move on in general or live a normal life with a normal family...and then now I have to deal with these new feelings."

"It's okay to be scared you know. I think whatever you choose there will always be someone who loves you. We know Stefan loves you...but is that relationship good enough for you? Or do you ever find yourself wanting more than just sweet love?"

"You mean more like Damon?"

"Or whatever...yeah."

"I don't know."

"Well then take your time and find out. Damon thinks he would wait forever for you, but you never know when something could happen or he could move on...so take your time and figure things out...but Elena don't take too long."

"How do you always know what to say?"

"I don't always know...hell I don't even know what to do with my own life at times. I just know how much Damon loves you, and I know that you have feelings for him. So if you want Stefan...make sure that is definitely what you want. If not, I think Damon has a lot to offer you too. I don't think you could have anyone more loyal than him."

Elena nodded.

"I need time...but thank you. I've been so scared of being Katherine."

"You're not unless you don't make up your mind. As long as you make a decision and don't give Damon false hope than you'll never be like her."

Elena smiled, and then started to leave.

"Talk to him Elena. Go home, think...but talk to him about it after. Talk to both of them."

"I will." she replied, and then left.

llllllllllllllllllll

**Two weeks later**

Rose walked into the Victorian style home at the edge of town. She was happy to finally have her own place again, and the home totally suited her. It was older and classy, but also felt like home. It wasn't her penthouse in Queens...which was all flash and style but never felt like it was lived in. This time she'd make sure she actually lived in it, had dinner there and watched television.

As she brought in her suitcase and one or two boxes she'd had in her car she smiled. She was glad that the house came mostly furnished with new furniture and appliances. Now she just had to decorate.

Elena walked in behind Damon, who Rose made sure to invite in when she first bought it.

"Wow, look at this place. It's awesome." Elena said.

"Mine's bigger." Damon teased.

Rose gave him a smile and tried to sound innocent. "You know what they say, bigger isn't always better Damon."

He stopped suddenly, and Elena laughed hard at his facial expression. "I'll get you back for that." he told Rose.

"Mmm I'm sure."

Elena's phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and then put it back in her pocket.

"Stefan. I have to go, he wants to talk. I'll see you guys later." Elena said, then turned and walked out the door.

"So...has she talked to you?" Rose asked.

"About?"

Rose's look told him to stop pretending he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Not really...said something about feelings she's been fighting, but I tuned out."

"Damon."

"No okay I didn't tune out...just listened. She's still with Stefan, I don't think that's going to change."

"Give it time."

"You're talking to a vampire, I got all the time in the world." he said smirking.

"Yeah. I guess you do." she agreed.

"Anyways, I'm going to leave you to your girly stuff." Damon said, looking around. "Call me if you need my assistance...you know, moving furniture, knocking down stuff."

"Funny, you don't really look like a handyman."

"Nope, but I can do it faster and it's free."

She laughed. "Just go." She told him, and shoved him in the direction of the door.

"Bye Rosie..Oh wait, am I supposed to call you by your legal name now that you own this place? Hmm...Bela"

"Damon, you can still call me Rose I don't care."

He nodded. "I'll think about it." He then left.

Bela looked down at her phone that had vibrated to see a message.

_How's normality treating you?_

Dean. She hadn't expected that one...but it definitely made her smile.

**End Chapter**


	48. Chapter 48

**Epilogue: 3 Years Later**

Bela Rose Talbot stirred awake slowly, she'd decided on that name permanently almost 3 years ago. It was on most of her papers anyways, and it was her mom's name, so she figured she'd stick to it. She stretched as she sat up in the bed. It took her a few minutes to actually get up. She really loved lazy days. She pulled her robe on and walked down the stairs and through the hall to the kitchen. She could already smell the coffee waiting for her. As she walked through the archway into the kitchen she couldn't help but smile. Bela looked at the man in her life that was leaning against the counter, coffee cup in hand.

"Finally. Good morning."

"Morning. It's not that late." Bela replied, and then looked at the clock. 10:30 Am. "Oh"

"Yeah. I didn't think you were that worn out."

"I blame you." she said.

"Of course you do. Takes two though right?"

"Mmmhhm. But you were the one who's been gone for what now, almost a month?" she asked...not that she needed to ask, she'd known exactly how long Dean Winchester had been away. "So therefore we had to catch up. Ergo...it's your fault that I slept in."

"Don't complain, I made breakfast."

"That you did...glad to see you didn't burn down my kitchen."

He laughed. He knew that she knew he could at least make a decent breakfast...simple yes, but decent. He walked over to the counter and sat down a plate of bacon in front of her, then grabbed one of the pieces for himself.

"Surprised you let me sleep in...figured you'd want to leave already. Weren't you supposed to meet Sam in Illinois?"

"He's on his way there now, I told him I'd meet him there in the morning."

"In the morning...so you'll be here all day then?"

"Yeah, you disappointed? 'Cause I could just head out already if you..."

She kissed him to shut him up.

"Okay okay you don't have to beg I'll stay." he teased, she just rolled her eyes.

"You drive me insane."

"Likewise." he replied, stealing her favorite word.

"So...would it kill you to come back for longer than 2 days next time?"

"Hey, I was here a total of two weeks last time."

"Mmm, not long enough." she said."But since you're here...I was supposed to go over to Damon's for dinner, Elena had some huge get together planned. Now I don't have to go alone."

"Oh yay, a dinner." he said, words laced with sarcasm.

"Okay, well I can go without you..."

"I'm kidding, I'll go." he interrupted.

She smiled. She knew she'd win that one. Hell she didn't even have to try.

"So is there a reason for this get together, because we both know you and I aren't really into the dinner party scene..."

"I don't know maybe Damon was finally smart enough to put a ring on her finger."

"Hmm...that's what you think is smart?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. She rolled her eyes at him.

"I don't know maybe she's just being friendly and wants to have a dinner."

Dean decided to add no further comment.

"Hey, before I forget..." she started, and went to the table to get into her briefcase. She pulled out a folder and brought it to him.

"What's this?" he asked.

"The information Sam asked for yesterday about the case, figured you could take it with you."

"That didn't take you long."

"Yeah well finding things is what I do remember?"

"Mmm how bout we go work on that other thing you're good at?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Okay, Dean that was comical...not sexy. Try again."

He pretended to be insulted, but then decided to just grab her instead. He walked right behind her, pushing her along and down the hall to the staircase. She laughed as they both took off up the stairs and into the bathroom.

lllllllllllllllllllllllll

A few hours later they were back in bed, Bela's hair was still wet from the long shower, but neither one of them really cared.

So...I told Sam after this hunt I was coming back here for a while...what do you think, a month maybe?"

"It's been a while since you've stayed that long." she replied, smiling. "Sure he won't mind?"

"Well I don't really care...after all I've spent a month straight on the road with him, and before that it was longer than that. I'm sure he'll survive one month without me."

"Good. Funny, a couple years ago I really didn't think this would work...us you know."

"Neither did I...especially since I've tried it before."

She nodded. "Why so different this time?"

Dean shrugged. "Because it's you. I don't worry about you when I'm not here because you can take care of yourself...and I don't worry that you'll freak out if something bad follows me here. I'm not scared with you."

"...and I sleep with a gun under my bed, wear an anti-possession charm, and have a bottle of holy water in the cabinet by the front door?"

"Yeah, that helps too." he said.

She laughed.

"And the amazing sex has nothing to do with it right?" she teased.

"Absolutely not." he pretended to be serious. She laughed again.

"Bela?"

"Hmm."

"This thing we have...it's good right? No need to change anything?"

"What other than you being here more often? No...I'm happy. Why?"

He looked weird. She wondered if she should be worried.

"Nothing...just checking."

"Seriously, we've been doing this for almost three years and you're just now asking me if we're good? I know when you're lying. What's going on?"

"Look it's nothing...not sure why I even thought about it, we're not really the type."

"Type for what?"

"I was just...seeing where you stood on marriage?" Dean asked.

This time Bela fell silent. What?

**THE END.**

**_HEHE, I know, the end right? I'm not sure if that was in character at all...I know especially on Supernatural I just have a hard time seeing Dean ever being the type to get married...but then again this is fanfiction and I thought it would be comical if Dean was the one to sort of throw the whole marriage question out there. And I thought Dean just asking where she stood instead of actually asking her to marry him seemed more real. I almost had Dean ask where she stood on kids instead of the marriage topic...but decided I didn't think Dean would choose to go there because he'd be all worried the kid would get hurt or used by monsters/demons trying to hurt him. Let me know what you think. If you think I should write a quick one shot follow up to that I will...if I get enough requests for it._**


End file.
